


Prompt fills (Misc)

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Hair, Breastfeeding, Burping, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hand Feeding, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stuffing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumping all the odds and ends I've made in here. Prompts are separated by chapter, pairings and keywords as part of the chapter titles. Hosted by the Wrestlingkink meme and stuff I dun typed for my pals. A ton of Seth Rollins prompts with a couple others sprinkled here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seth Rollins/Brock Lesnar-Protective Guard Dog Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Someone attacks Seth and Brock makes the save,in turn revealing their relationship.Since there's no reason to hide anymore,Brock decides to shadow Seth 24/7.Inside the ring and out.
> 
> \+ If Seth acts annoyed but secretly loves it.  
> ++ If he breaks away from the Authority to join Team Heyman  
> +++ my eternal soul if someone calls Seth the "Beastmaster"

It had all happened so fast and Seth was so out of it when it occurred that he didn’t have much of a reaction to flash to the camera. Blurs rocked him. Dean’s chuckling laugh as he shook the chair open and shut like it was a gun to be cocked, thunderous running and then a full body tackle to the ground. The bell was being rung and in his concussed state, Seth crawled to the turn buckle, looking dazed at the camera, the announce table and the hundreds of people on their feet. Whatever their reaction was he couldn’t tell or care until he realized Brock had just broken up his fight.

They said he looked murderous, the whole situation as awkward as Brock was without Paul’s manic voice guiding his energy. Seth just felt his body being lifted and voices arguing on the importance of seeing a trainer. 

“You shouldn’ve done it.” Seth argued through the door from inside of their shared hotel bathroom. “Why’d you shut the lights off?”

“I thought they’d hurt your head.” Brock mumbled, cracking the door and peeking in to see Seth huddled over the toliet, prepared to puke. 

“Makes me more dizzy.” Seth accepted a glass of water from the sink. He felt like a damsel in distress, Brock was insistent on not only saving his ass from excessive roughness but had tied his hair up on top of his head so it it wouldn’t bother him and kept checking his pupils any time he was a little more spirited in complaining about his headache. “Dean wouln’ve hit me in the head again, he didn’t even mean to the first time, he was gunna hit my back.”

“mm,” Brock grunted, seemingly satisfied with the size of Seth’s eyes, even if they weren’t focusing very well. He wasn’t really listening, insisting that Seth finish the glass.

“This wasn’ how I wanted to tell everybody,” Seth mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah well, at least your skulls not cracked open. Maybe it’s for the best.”

“But really,” Seth turned, resting his head on his arms, folded over the top of the bowl. “I don’t need you doin that.”

“Maybe I want to do it,” Brock smirked at Seth’s indignant face, giving his back a little scratch and leaving the bathroom with the door cracked so a dull amount of light filled the room. Seth wanted to argue but his nausea got the better of him before he got the words out. 

Once Seth was cleared to wrestle again he’d hoped that he wouldn’t have to worry about Brock interrupting anything, but he had become a little more co-dependent on the man then he would like to admit. Living on the road was frustrating and lonely and although Seth was learned on treating his own concussions, he much preferred having company. Brock easily filled the role of someone that would listen to him complain as well as endlessly baby him with care and attention. 

Brock was there at the gym, watching his reflection in the mirror do kettlebell snatches and kipping pull ups while he worked his own routine. They’d grab food later and Brock would always pay, even though Seth had more than enough money. They stayed in the same hotel and traveled together, when they finally arrived at the arena, Seth couldn’t shake him off.

“The beast incarnate of course put all enemies of Rollins on notice just two weeks ago on Raw where we saw Lesnar literally dismantle Dean Ambrose and his attempt to put Rollins out of action.” Michael Cole blathered on as Seth made his entrance for the first time with Brock in tow. It was a very different vibe than entering with J&J or the authority, and truthfully he was feeling butterflies with the amount of people cheering them both on. It was harder to walk with such a dickish swagger as he would have before, he had to stop himself from just grinning and waving his arms stupidly as Brock walked menacingly in tow. “It’s hard to guess what exactly made the beast turn from his previous resentment of Heavyweight champion or perhaps Rollins from the Authority, but this new alliance has everyone on edge.”

“He said it himself, he’s the architect, the cerebral assassin,” It was Lawler’s turn to chime in. “Seth’s thinking about his own longevity, that’s his strength as a champion.”

Brock’s presence essentially turned every fight Seth fought into an imbalanced lumberjack match, leaving little to the imagination as to who would win. They chewed through Ambrose, Reigns and Cena in three separate matches without ever cutting a promo or trying to explain what was happening between them. Any time an opponent tried to leave, Brock blindsided them and threw them back into Seth’s way to pin. If Seth was in any danger, Brock would be pulling them out by the ankles, ready for an F-5 while Seth collected himself. The fans loved it, cheering especially loud for Brock when he got a punch in and for Seth’s wiggling, energetic rope work. No one knew what the hell was happening and every one was talking about it.

“We can wait!” Seth panted, giggling as Brock was running up the arena’s emergency stairs to the top of the building. “We can wait till we get to the hotel room!” Seth was hiked over his shoulder, his arms thrown around his neck as he tried to bounce in time with the steps so as not to jar his gut. They were both still in their ring gear and Seth was holding tight to the title. They were both laughing, having finished the main event of the evening, easily beating down the entirety of The New Day. 

The roof was unlocked and Brock had him pinned up against the concrete wall housing the stairwell. The soft breeze instantly chilling their sweaty frames, there was no distance between them and they fought each other’s mouths furiously, groaning and grunting. Seth’s gloves slid around the nape of Brock’s neck, fighting the friction of the wall and Brock’s own palms rolling over the swell of his ass. They were so preoccupied it took them a moment to realize the stairwell door had been left open and they had a watcher. Seth yelped and dropped the belt at the sight of Heyman’s grinning face. Brock steadied Seth on his feet, giving Paul an annoyed look as he laughed devilishly at the sight. 

“I’m sorry, it was too perfect!” Paul sniggered. “I wouldn’t have bothered you if I wasn’t trying to get out of here tonight, but I’m glad Seth is here so he can be part of the discussion.”

“Yeah, uh,” Seth sniffed, picking the belt back up and inspecting it for damage. “Present.”

“You two,” Paul motioned, pointing between them. “Me, us, we gotta figure out what we’re doing with this.” 

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Brock muttered, stepping back from Seth and forcing him out of his shadow. Seth kept looking between the two men anxiously. They never really talked about Paul but Seth wasn’t fool enough to think any two people on this earth could be closer. 

“You’re almost a month into this, it needs a name.” Paul argued, shutting the door behind him. “It needs reasoning. Hunter might not be talking to you Seth, but he’s been coming down on my ass trying to figure out how to address it.”

“Who says he’s not talking to me?” Seth said defensively. It was true but he didn’t want to look too out of the loop. Paul ignored him.

“This whole doe-eyed, fuck buddy thing is great for the both of you, I’m sure.” Paul said, Brock could feel Seth rearing to fight and put a hand on his shoulder. “But we need to whip something up that actually makes sense. Something canonical, with scope. I’ve been trying to figure out what it might be but I need your input or at least your cooperation.” 

Seth chewed the inside of his lip, annoyed with Paul for treating him like a child. He understood it, but the fun he was having was by in large a huge ‘fuck you’ to thinking and playing it by the book. Being with the authority was frustrating and disheartening and he was finally feeling that euphoric rush he’d had in going apeshit and mobbing people like he had in his shield days. Brock shifted awkwardly, looking from Seth to Paul pensively. Nothing definitive was going to be figured out on the roof of the arena.

“We’ll talk.” Brock said cooly, putting a reassuring arm around Seth and guiding him to his side, “The both of us, we’ll talk and figure something out. You get your brain rolling on something too, we’ll compare notes or whatever.”

Paul’s over-eager face twitched and he looked at him phone quickly, clearly annoyed Brock wasn’t the focus of his attention at this exact moment. He pocketed his blackberry and bit his lip. 

“First thing tomorrow, my time,” he pointed to Seth as well, “Conference call type a’ thing, use that tablet I bought you.” 

Paul huffed his way back down the stairs and Brock let off a little laugh, ruffling Seth’s hair. Seth was occupying himself with inspecting every single little jewel in the title belt to see if he’d lost one. 

“Where were we?” Brock pulled him even closer to his side, catching Seth by surprise in his sulkiness.

“You have to promise me Paul won’t be our third wheel,” Seth pressed a gloved finger into his chest, Brock disguised his offense. 

“He really likes you, you know that right? He’s just like that with everyone.” Brock grabbed Seth’s hand, again trying to close the distance between them. Seth still looked sour and so he picked him up with the ease of a teacup dog, again hoisting him over his shoulders. Seth flushed, really trying to put effort into making it look like he was upset. Brock just grinned, twirling him in circles and laughing at Seth’s whining. 

“Shut up, you like it,” Brock hoisting him up with a little bounce as though he was about to hit an F-5 on him.

“Would you put me down? It’s not like I wasn’t just concussed or anything! Stop spinning me!”

“That was like a month ago.”

“Yeah but- dude just-“

Brock looped him over his head and cradled him in his arms bridal style instead. Seth just sighed, title sitting in his lap. Both of them were warm and sweaty again despite the cool night.

“You’ll like being a Paul Heyman guy too, you’ll see.” Brock added for good measure, kicking the stairwell door open with his foot and starting to descend the steps. Seth just looked up into the hulking figure of the man, appreciating his body but also thinking, wondering. How long could they keep up with this? Was there longevity in it? What were they thinking trying to go through with this? It felt good, that was all the thought he had put into it, did Brock have some sort of master plan?

“You think it’ll be easy just breaking it off with The Authority?” Seth asked quietly. Brock looked thoughtful for a moment, but just shrugged, shifting him in his arms. Seth rolled his eyes, wishing he could just put it all out of his mind till morning, or at least after a shower. 

“Undisputed Beasts.” Brock had said through a mouthful of toothpaste, walking away from the elongated vanity of the hotel room to were Seth was sitting in bed on his phone. They’d made it back to the hotel room with Paul only texting Brock four times. 

“That’s terrible,” he said, not looking up.

“The future incarnate.” 

“Thank god you have Paul.”

“Architects of destruction.”

“Better.”

Brock eased into bed next to him, the weight of both of them cratering the mattress in the middle. He knew Seth wouldn’t stop diddling on his phone so he picked it from his hands, setting it on the bedside table, descending down on his mouth for the third time that night (they’d made out a little in the locker room as well) Brock palmed Seth’s cock over his underwear, causing the man to whimper a little into his mouth. 

“Beast-master Rollins,” Brock said silkily. 

“Would you stop it,” Seth flushed pink, grabbing him by the chin and shaking his square head. Brock just caught his wrist and pinned him down, keeping Seth’s mouth occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted 8/20/2015


	2. McMahon-Helmsley Family - Seth's Super Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Stephanie and Triple H treating Seth liked their spoiled teenage son has made me want this for a long time, but their terrible parent dancing sealed the deal: give me Hunter and Stephanie are helping Seth put together the perfect sweet sixteen party, complete with three outfit changes, a new car, and a surprise appearance from A Day To Remember. How many tantrums does Seth throw? What drama is there over who to invite? How much money does he spend? Does he even want this party, or is it just about his parents trying to show off?
> 
> (also i guess this takes place in an au where seth is steph and hunter's actual teenage son)

It would have been one thing if Seth had gone to his parents and asked them about hosting his own lavish party in celebration of his sixteenth birthday. Hunter and Stephanie liked to think they were reasonable people and had already bantered about a few ideas for doting on their only child, but Seth was, well, Seth, and two months out from the date he’d put everyone on notice, arriving to school riding atop a limousine he’d rented with a driver honking their way through monday morning traffic in the drop off lane and only disembarked when he’d gotten enough people watching to start his personal pep rally.   
Seth was an exceedingly popular student because he had absolutely no concept of the worth of a dollar and was eager to exude his wealth upon anyone that would keep his company for longer than five minutes, his entire Sophomore year, students had gossiped about what exactly a Seth Rollins birthday could consist of, but nobody really was counting on being invited. Seth’s moods and tolerance for people was entirely random, one day he would eagerly despise someone and the next was demanding they accompany him to Starbucks for one of his coffee and homework parties. 

“Invitations!” Seth waved gold leaf envelopes over the crowd. “Completely limited and absolutely essential! No one gets in without a ticket!”

The crowd would recall and ceaselessly tease Roman Reigns for being the first recipient. Seth had swore and cut through the crowd, throwing body checks to make a display of bestowing his first ticket. It was no secret Seth’s newest obsession was Reigns. 

“You cannot under any circumstances sell these or give them away!” Seth whined loudly, “I’m giving them to you because you are my friend and I do not want people that aren’t my friends at my party!”

The school called Hunter, as they were want to do when Seth parked his car in the staff parking lot or refused to put a shirt on for gym class or any other number of things that caused the faculty anguish and put Seth into an absolute tantrum. Hunter was confused at first, but after checking his bank statement and seeing that Seth had indeed charged a printing service for tickets and a private car company for the ride, sighed loudly, leaning back in his office chair and wondered what exactly he'd be expected to pay for that night.

“It was so perfect.” Seth had recanted, “People were practically starting fights trying to get their hands on the envelopes.” 

Stephanie and Hunter nodded, it was roast chicken for dinner with a caesar salad. Seth was practically giddy, fidgeting in his seat wearing sweatpants, a cropped tank top and his chunkiest pair of glasses, hair falling out of his messy bun. 

“So where are we having this party Seth?” Hunter speared his chicken a little sharply, twanging the fork tine on the glass plate. Seth immediately shrank, his shoulders folding in and hanging his head. 

“The Portacello.” Seth said quietly. “I remembered that big glass chandelier from the work party you took me to last year and I knew I wanted that room. What do you think?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Stephanie hummed. “You should come up with some back ups just in case though.”  
Seth pursed his lips as though he wanted to say something but knew that it was best not to. His little teacup yorkie Kevin came to his side and Seth distracted himself with feeding the little dog chicken pieces from his plate.

“I wanted to get the first floor rooms too.” Seth pouted. “For people to stay in, like our family from out of town and stuff.”

“Well you only turn sixteen once,” Hunter sighed, trying to envision exactly how many people he’d have to cuss out to get an entire floor of the Portacello reserved on such short notice.

Hunter and Stephanie rationalized this in several different ways. Hunter had had to work his entire life and had promised upon becoming wealthy that his family would never have to live as he’d done previously to make ends meet. Stephanie had never had to suffer much, but doted on her baby as he was all she had, and when in the company of those that mattered, Seth was a perfect little gentleman. Groomed to be proper, Seth only really acted bratty at school and usually just did it for harmless attention.

Little did they know they had a little birthday monster on their hands. 

“A black Cadillac 2015 CTS” Seth had barked the moment his parents had hinted at the possibility of a car coming his way for his birthday. “But you have to give it to me on my birthday, not the day of the party. Do you think I can order a matte black bow for it? I want daddy to snapchat my reaction.”

Stephanie just blinked, looking to her husband and holding back a chuckle. Hunter just sighed, staring at his son in the rearview who was now paging through his phone. 

Stephanie had suggested fixing Seth up with a party planner they could hire, that way they could fix some sort of budget on the entire operation, but Seth had flat out refused. 

“It’ll be a huge waste of money!” he whined. “All those people do is tell you what you can’t do because they’re too stupid to make phone calls. I’m not planning a wedding for christ sake! I can do this all myself if you wouldn’t stop changing your credit card numbers!” He stormed off to the gym downstairs and blasted pop punk loud enough to get the property cited for noise disturbances. Hunter was just glad his son had started taking out his frustrations on a pull up bar rather than punching walls and hysterically crying. It was a nice change.

Mid term grades came out at the end of the week and Seth was passing all of his classes so his parents were feeling charitable.

“Daddy you said you would take me shopping!” Seth was bouncing on his heels, catching Hunter the moment they got home. “I’m passing Algebra II and I absolutely need to get stuff for my birthday!” 

He took Seth out to the galleria after dinner and only rolled his eyes once when Seth grabbed Kevin in his carry along bag. The little dog was fairly accustomed to ride alongs and sat quietly in the side bag as Seth toted him around the mall eagerly, pulling Hunter by the arm into any store that ‘could possibly have the perfect outfit’

“The suit you bought me for christmas isn’t dressy enough.” Seth complained. “It needs to be a three piece, the Italian cut makes me look like some banker!”

Seth took an hour asking about alterations but eventually purchased an all black suit with a matching tie and matte black undershirt. Hunter wasn’t sure exactly what style Seth was going for but he knew his son had to look his best.

“I’m going to need something to stay loose in! It won’t be too cold inside and there will be so many people there!” Seth had swung his bag in the direction of Buckle. Hunter bit his lip when he was sure he heard the little dog smack against the mesh side of the bag but followed on Seth’s heels as he went through piles of skinny distressed jeans and overlong designer T-shirts. Seth had the store associate measure his head for a hat and Hunter was almost positive Seth owned a variation of every hat in the store.

“This is what you’re going to wear for your party?” Hunter asked, holding the dog bag and watching as Seth rotated in the full length mirror. 

“You wouldn’t get it dad,” Seth turned his hat backwards, tucking his hair behind his ears. “Go sit on that thing over there.” He pointed vaguely at the seats, taking a moment to admire his silhouette. 

The mall was closing soon but Seth was determined to stop at the jewelers and the food court. Hunter hated the mall in general, and seeing his son laden with so many bags, an Orange Julius and seemingly no appreciation for it all was wearing him thin. He'd agreed to stop and window shop only because Stephanie’s birthday was coming soon and he might as well see what they had.

“I want a watch.” Seth explained to the representative. “I need one with a nice big face and some sparkle.” 

Hunter hovered by the women’s jewelry, trying to think what his wife didn’t already have. Trying to tune out Seth’s squeals as watch after watch was paraded before him, modeled on his boxy wrist.

“Daddy!” Seth waved an enormous golden rolex with a diamond encrusted face. The associate looked as though they wanted to laugh at Seth’s flamboyant nature. “Daddy look!”

Hunter internally groaned. Just by looking at it he knew that it was the most expensive thing in the store, gaudy and glittering.

“Why do you want that,” he grimaced. “You aren’t in a rap video.”

“Daddy, it’s perfect!” Seth whined. “I’ll wear it the whole night and I’ll have the other one from grandma on my left hand. Don’t you like it?”

Hunter sucked his cheek, looking from the grinning associate to Seth’s hungry eyes. 

“We can pick it up closer to your birthday.” Hunter said, arching his neck towards the glass. “If it’s for your party we can wait on it,”   
“But daddy!” Seth’s eyes flashed, anything but instant was a code word for no. ‘Maybe later’ was defeat, pure physical anguish. “Daddy I need it!”

“Later son,” Hunter murmured, looking over his shoulder at the last mall stranglers making their way to the exit. “We’ve got to go, the mall is closing.”

“Dadddddyyyyyyyy!” Seth’s eyes were actually wet now, he was clutching the watch desperately, looking absolutely mental. “Daddy I won’t lose it! I won’t wear it to school! This is so unfair! I did so well in class and it’s going to be my birthday and you can’t do this!”   
Hunter sighed hard, looking from the stunned associate to his shaking, crying son. Kevin shifted awkwardly inside his bag. The manager came up from the back with the key, but stopped as soon as she saw Seth in the middle of his melt-down.

They had offered to wrap the watch but Seth had insisted on holding it in his hands as they left, Hunter didn’t ask the price but knew full well to invest in the insurance policy. Hunter often joked with Stephanie about putting Seth on The Price is Right and telling him he couldn’t come home unless he could get him a speedboat. Their laughter was short lived as Seth, bewildered, asked them what The Price is Right was. The second he got home he eagerly waved the watch in front of his mother before disappearing up into his room.

“Anything for our birthday boy, right?” Stephanie mused, pecking Hunter on the cheek. Hunter wondered what else Seth could possibly be planning on top of this... A lot, apparently.

“I don’t want a deejay!” Seth had thrown himself onto his bed, kicking his feet and shouting into his bedsheets. Hunter just continued walking past the doorframe, content to let Stephanie handle it. 

“Baby you told us you wanted music at the show, what else were we supposed to assume?” Stephanie sat beside him on his bed. Unable to be consoled, he tucked his head away from her, bursting into tears. 

“You don’t even know my favorite band!” He wailed. “I can’t believe you guys! I’ve only gone to their shows about a hundred times and you don’t even remember their name!”

“Baby,” Stephanie rubbed circles into his back as he sniveled and cried. “Is it those warped tour guys?”

“Warped tour is an event, not a band! God mom, you are so stupid!” Seth, hurled himself under his comforter and even though she massaged his back and attempted to console him, Seth refused to come out and so she simply left him in his disheveled state. It broke her heart a little, seeing her son so bedraggled, but she was sure whichever band he wanted she would be able to book. She knew some people, she could call in some favors.

Two hours later Seth had emerged, eyes ringed red from crying, still sniveling slightly. 

“I want A Day to Remember, mama” Seth admitted, “They’re my favorite band.”

She petted his head for awhile, he curled into her, giving her those precious little moments of mothering even though he spilled off the couch and onto the floor, much too large. 

“Of course baby, whatever you want.”

As the actual event neared, Seth was simultaneously much more courteous, but very anxious and emotional. He attended a young professionals dinner with Hunter and impressed everyone with his table conversation and casual networking, and helped his mother set up a house party, entertaining all of the women’s younger children while they socialized. He did so without complaint, worked on his school work and exercised downstairs with his music at a reasonable volume. He was however, incredibly excited and affected by the buzz circulating around the school.

“Dean Ambrose, this is Seth Rollins calling,” Hunter peeked in on Seth huddled in the corner of his room, clearly distraught. “I’m calling to let you know how disappointed I am in your story. There’s many things I read in here that were false.” He was paging through Facebook on his iPad air, fingers shaking as he traced what looked like a picture of a message that had been screen-shotted. “Like you saying I’m going to wear Hot Topic Tripp pants with buckles and chains with four inch platforms to my party, when I’m actually going to wear a drainpipes and a Hurley Cassette 2-fer jacket!” He sniveled dramatically. “I’m going through such a hard time getting this party together and I invited you because you could use the opportunity to potentially get to know what a talented, smart, strong, built young guy that I am, not even a guy, a young man,”

Kevin, who was clearly immune to Seth’s vigorous argument, barked on the bed to be let down.

“EVERY TIME YOU BARK I HAVE TO RE-RECORD IT!” Seth shrieked, burying his face in his hands. 

“He’s lost it.” Hunter told Stephanie. 

Stephanie more or less confirmed this when they went out for their usual hair appointments together at the end of the week. Seth was anxious about getting his weft re-toned for the party, worrying it would look too silvery for pictures.

“I need a good outfit to dance in for the dancing part of the party.” Seth mused, looking through the magazines, dully. “We should probably hire our own security for the event as well.”

“And why do you need a rent-a-cop?” Stephanie laughed.

“I want people to be able to sneak in liquor,” Seth grinned, looking smug as his mother’s jaw dropped, upset clearly, but more so that he had said it in front of their hairdresser.

“Not on your life kid,” She shot him a dangerous look like ‘try me, see how fast I shut you down’ Seth half-pouted the whole way home, repeating over and over that it was just a joke and that he didn’t really mean it. Stephanie knew better however, remembering a few disastrous parties Seth had staged when they had gone out of town. The only time they had actually grounded him had been when they arrived back from their vacation in Cabo and found the house in shambles with him, still drunk on their private stash of vintage spirits. (He’d had his phone taken for 48 hours)

Seth’s actual birthday was a family event, cards from relations and business associates poured in and they enjoyed the usual tradition of homemade chocolate cake and pizza for dinner. Seth’s new cadillac was parked in the garage and he cried and hugged his parents before demanding to go out and take his friends through a taco bell drive thru. He could only complain that the matte bow he had wanted wasn’t as big as he had thought when he ordered it online and that he would need window sun-reflectors for when he parked at school. Hunter and Stephanie exhaled a breath of relief however that he was (mostly) satisfied.

The day of the party was a blur. Hunter was flying back in from a business meeting in Houston, leaving Stephanie to deal with all of Seth’s last minute, frantic wants before they were to all converge on the Portacello by 1 PM to get the place in working order.

“It’s almost like a halloween party,” Stephanie giggled, walking through the aisles of tables dressed with black skirts. Seth rolled his eyes, he was starting to lose patience with everyone he was encountering and was priming himself for a meltdown before any guests would arrive. There would in fact be a Deejay and the live band he was promised as Seth had last minute decided he wanted an all out dance-rave until A Day to Remember would play their set. He’d sent messages out to about fifty people, asking them to arrive plenty early so he could make a big entrance in a rented ferrari, after eagerly asking Roman Reigns to be his piece of arm candy.

“Uh, sure,” Roman had agreed, “I don’t know if I have anything nice enough to wear though,”

“That’s ok, I want to look the best so it doesn’t matter that much,” Seth had said sweetly, Roman just laughed, unsure exactly how to react. The best way to deal with Seth was as though he was a bomb about to explode. Gingerly. Ready to duck and cover. 

The scheduled tantrum occurred when Hunter arrived with a handful of teen boys.

“You know some of these boys, they were at the last dinner.” Hunter was tucking away his sunglasses, looking at the ballroom and it’s gothic decorations with slight confusion. “I thought they’d enjoy a good party, told them I knew the best in town tonight.”

Seth blustered, whimpered and cried but his father was having none of it. The boys sat awkwardly at one of the many tables scattered across the room as Hunter struggled to keep his rage low, berating Seth for acting so foolishly.

“I will rip that watch off your wrist right now and send you home,” he growled. “Now stop crying and reintroduce yourself, I’ll bet they’d help you if you needed something picked up.”

Three hours later and every spot was more or less going off without a hitch, the carefully collected crowd drew in early and watched in amazement as Seth was escorted from the ferrari, dressed in his tailored suit with football sweet-heart Roman Reigns draped against his side. Although he was much larger then Seth, he looked like an extension of his shadow, embarrassed by the attention as his peers catcalled and clapped. Seth insisted Chipotle catered for the night and so the good majority of his class stocked up on meaty plates stacked high with rice tacos and awkwardly tried to dance with each other. Some were dressed similarly to prom, eager to impress while some, more distant to Seth were dressed casually. Seth kept shooting them venomous looks. 

“How do you know everyone’s name?” Roman asked him cautiously as Seth greeted and thanked individuals for coming. Accepting gifts and laughing over-enthusiastically. 

“What? Oh. I guess most of the time.” Seth made a careless gesture. “Nobody ever corrects me if I’m wrong.”

He dragged Roman to the bathroom so that he could change into his secret dance outfit, telling Roman to usher anyone away who tried to come in. He emerged almost a half hour later, his hair fanned about his shoulders, wearing what looked like some Raver S&M gear, all see through mesh and leather straps. Roman just stared.

“Well, do I look good?” Seth demanded, Roman just swallowed, looking around as though to see if anyone would answer for him.

“I don’t know if… anyone else will be dressed like that,” he managed, bracing for Seth to tell him off in some way. Seth paused however, considering himself. 

“It might be a bit much. It was a special order though.” He looked into his mirrored reflection against the wall by the marble fountain. “Well?”   
“You’re pretty,” Roman said stupidly. “Handsome, I mean, Sorr-“

Seth interrupted him by awkwardly slamming their faces together, foisting himself upon the larger man and grabbing his arms insistently. Stunned, Roman tried to reciprocate, not sure what to touch or how to hold. They broke it off to breath and Seth chimed something about not showing off too much of the goods before disappearing for another half hour. 

They almost missed the first song by A Day to Remember but as soon as the playlist stopped, Seth was running out, dragging Roman by the wrist and sprinting as fast as he could to the front. Determined to experience his private show. The students loved it the most, eagerly bouncing up and down to the rowdy music. Hunter and Stephanie watched from a far, smiling as their son alternated between banging his head back and forth and looking up to see if everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves.

A couple scuffles here and there, an incidence of Dean Ambrose showing his face and Seth Rollins screeching at him from across the ballroom, it was nothing a police liaison couldn’t handle. The kids were sweaty and flushed from dancing, singing and having a good time and Seth seemed to soften and relax as people slowly trickled away. He got worked up when Roman explained he had promised his parents to be home by midnight and so he had again awkwardly initiated a make out session in public. The band packed up, softer music played, a few custodial staff were spotted and Seth, sweaty and tired asked him parents to take him home before he was the last one left. 

“We got lots of pictures baby.” Stephanie said excitedly. “Your Grandpa says Happy Birthday, again.”

“Mhmmm.” Seth was starting to nod off against the window of his parents car. “Thanks mommy, thanks daddy. I love you.” 

His parents looked at each other meaningfully, Steph made a gesture as though to clutch at her heart a little. She turned to examine him in the mirror. He’d been up so early fretting about the party, it was no wonder he was falling asleep. Hunter smiled a little.

“Nice try bud, You’re too big for me to carry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 9/16/2015


	3. Seth Rollins/Brock Lesnar-Doting Boyfriend equals Happy Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: So I see a lot of Rollins/Lesnar prompts with Brock as this Ultra-Dom who makes Seth cry at every possible moment and those are great,they really are.But how about something where Brock is just the most attentive,affectionate boyfriend ever.The kind that randomly shows up with Flowers because "they reminded me of you".And Seth absolutely eating that up because it's 1:Not what he expected and 2:Not what he's used to.

"Come give me a hand with this stuff?"

Seth finished reading the text and locked his phone before slipping on his flip flops and descending the flights of stairs to the parking lot. He didn’t even think that Brock had that many things to pick up at the grocery store to make dinner that night but Seth didn’t care. Just the fact that someone was totally willing to pick up a bunch of feed him no questions asked was more than he could ask for.   
He grinned when he saw Brock getting out of his car, his sunglasses on his head, his neck still slightly sunburned.

“I hope you didn’t buy too much,” Seth peered into the back of his car, “I do have all the basics.” 

Brock cracked the trunk open and Seth instantly went to grab the plastic bags, it wasn’t too much, but he could see that Brock had sprung for the nice beef to make burgers.

“No, I wanted you to carry this,” Brock opened up the passenger seat door and Seth turned to see him emerging with a small bouquet of ruffled pink and white flowers. It took a full five seconds for Seth to process what was happening and Brock looked at him with a stupid grin, enjoying the confusion. “They’re sweet peas.” Brock said, extending the hand to him, “And I didn’t want them to get squished.”

Seth took the bouquet, face reddening unapologetically as Brock easily hoisted the groceries out of the trunk. The only person who had ever bought him flowers was his mom for his high school graduation.

“Well?” Brock asked expectantly, Seth seemed to be struggling to comprehend the kind gesture.

“I don’t have a vase.” He said lamely. Without much thought, he pulled them up to his face and smelled. It was sweet and pungent, without coming off as too overbearing. “Will they die or something if I put them in a cup?” 

“There is some nutrient pack in the bouquet.” Brock smiled. “Do you like them?”

“Y-yeah,” Seth managed, quickly following Brock up to his own apartment. “They are really nice, Thank you.”

The closest thing Seth had to a vase was a glass soda bottle from the recycling bin and while Brock was busying himself with making supper, Seth meticulously cleaned and prepared the flowers, clearing a spot from his messy little kitchen table to keep them. He sat for a few minutes just staring at the gorgeous little sprouts, thinking hard.

“Did you want to skin these apples?” Brock offered him a bag of red delicious and Seth was forced out of his daydream. “I cleaned them already, we just need to take the skins off and cube them up for the apple crisp.”

“Sure,” Seth said, fumbling with the bag and grabbing a potato peeler from the drawer to use. It was hard to imagine how he would probably just be eating a mix of leftovers and meal supplements if Brock hadn’t offered a date-night in. Seth had never been cooked for or doted on so much and as he watched Brock effortlessly prepare the beef, bacon and onions for their burgers he could only hope he wouldn’t somehow botch their dessert. Brock barely asked questions, preferring to look through the shelves for an extra five seconds then bother Seth.

“Do you cook for people a lot?” Seth asked curiously, putting a piece of apple skin in his mouth to occupy himself. 

“Just people I like,” Brock smiled again, “I’m gunna make you a Juicy Lucy. Back when I was in college there was this burger joint I would go to that put cheese inside the patty. I swear you’ll never go back once you’ve tried this.”

They set the table, sweet peas between them. The kitchen was toasty with the apple crisp baking so Seth cracked a window, the smell of the food and Brock’s glances were making his chest tingle a little bit. 

“Pretty hungry?” Brock offered, “You’re quiet.”   
“Yeah,” Seth sighed, letting his hair down to tie his bun a little neater. “This looks amazing,” 

Seth knew that Brock was watching him and to some extent was waiting for a reaction, but he wasn’t really bothered. He knew he was being closed off, but it had nothing to do with Brock. For Seth, it was the first time in a long time that anyone had gone out of their way to be hopelessly kind to him and it was strange to process. Upon biting into the burger, his mind was distracted, it tasted amazing, the meat was medium rare and, true to it’s name, very juicy. Cheese oozed out of the patty and dribbled onto his beard, he laughed, reaching for a napkin.

“Told ya,” Brock offered him a paper towel, biting into his own burger. 

“Ith good!” Seth covered his mouth with his hand, “Ith really good!”

“I made a couple more up if you want to eat some later on in the week, you just don’t want to leave them too long or the meat and the cheese get all weird.”

Again, Seth’s heart beat faster, not sure what to do with the man’s charity.

“I’d be eating old chinese food if it wasn’t for you.” Seth mumbled, in way of a thank you. Brock just nodded. 

“Any time,” He smiled, “I can cook other things too.”

They ended up on the couch with bowls of apple crisp and ice cream, watching wrestling and digesting. Brock was lounging on the couch, only after offering multiple times to sit up so Seth could sit beside him, but Seth sat on the floor, his head resting against the couch. He didn’t want Brock to think he wasn’t interested in him, but he honestly had a hard time accepting such nice things from the man. He hadn’t imagined Brock to be so doting and kind, and it wasn’t at all unwanted, but Seth was confused and almost a little sad. 

“Dessert is really good babe,” Brock twined his fingers into Seth’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly, forcing Seth’s head to relax instantly, the poof of his bun bobbing back and forth. “But you gotta tell me what you’re thinking about.”  
“Hmmm.” Seth moaned, holding tighter to his bowl so it wouldn’t fall in his lap. “It’s nothing really, I’m just not used to being so well fed.”

“Yeah?” Brock moved his hand down towards Seth’s neck, now offering two hands to cup the back of his head. Seth closed his eyes as Brock surveyed him. “You looked like you needed it a little.”

“Yeah?” Seth mimicked Brock, smiling a little but still not opening his eyes. It was easier to just melt into his touch. Brock was too good at seducing him.

“Yeah,” Brock said again, wasting no time to ease down and scoop Seth up as though he was feather light and hoist him into his lap. Seth fidgeted, forced into Brock’s gaze. “Hey, there you are.”

Seth blushed, biting his lip a little as Brock’s blue eyes gazed into his dark ones. He broke the gaze once he felt the overwhelming buttery comfort starting to rattle him and he ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing hard.

“‘m sorry,” Seth mumbled. “I’m just not used to this is all.”

“It’s ok.” Brock continued to massage his scalp and Seth instantly relaxed again, his large hands doing their best to unwind him. “I’ll make you cook for me some time.” 

“I’ll heat you up some chinese,” Seth giggled, turning into Brock’s touch, his lips threatening to part from bliss. 

“Here,” Brock lifted him up a little, “Take off your shirt.”

Eager to comply, Seth foisted his shirt over his head and balled it up in his hands, for a moment he fought the instinct of ripping off the rest of his clothes, but stalled as he felt Brock’s warmth over his shoulders, his hands starting to gingerly knead his muscles. Without any thought or warning, Seth moaned loudly, sinking forward, Brock laughed.

“You’re all knotted up.” He said warmly, pressing his palm in circles across Seth’s back. “You keep a lot of tension up here.” He drew a line from shoulder to shoulder, indicating the area.

“mmm,” Seth said, barely listening. 

“You’re so small and cute,” Brock rubbed readily, pinching and pressing all the right areas. Seth wanted to disagree but next to Brock he was relatively small and the man was only making him feel amazing so he didn’t really care. His euphoria was interrupted as Brock pulled him up from the couch so he was once again cradled in his lap, looking for his gaze.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Brock asked, “You’re normally so much more chatty.”

Seth swallowed, shaking his head.

“Please, don’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 8/3/2015


	4. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose - Seizures, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Seth hasn't had that many seizures in his life. Only gets them once in a blue moon, if that. But he knows well enough that the worst and most embarrassing place to have one was in bed, in the middle of sex. Because his life is his life, that's exactly where he has one. Thankfully for Seth, his boyfriend handles it like a champ... no pun intended.

The last thing Seth remembered was that he’d been laying on top of Dean and that’d they’d been making out. Of course this wasn’t the last thing he’d been doing but he was glad he’d remembered up until that point because snapping out of a post-seizure catatonia was alienating and anxious enough as it was. 

He didn’t have lots of seizures but he should have known better with how iffy he’d been feeling the whole day. He’d woken up and taken unusually long to get ready, pacing around his apartment, forgetting what he was doing. He almost forgot his keys and while looking for them, had started paging through his phone and had attempted to leave again before remembering what he had forgotten. He hadn’t gotten amazing sleep the night before so he had chalked this up to just being sleepy and got a large coffee to compensate for it.

How r u - Dean texted him somewhere around lunch time. He didn’t get it until he was finished at the box and practically falling over from his workout, drenched in sweat. His legs were tingling strangely, as though they were falling asleep from poor circulation, but he was too whipped from butterfly pull-ups to notice. 

Good - he lied, wiping sweat off his phone onto his equally sweaty tight-fit leggings. He huffed and panted his way into the shower.

Movie nite? I got the new jurrasic park … 

Seth changed quickly, trying to shake his head out of the fog he was in. It wasn’t so bad that he wouldn’t relax with Dean for the evening. He hadn’t seen Jurassic World yet and now that he had finished working out he could unwind for the rest of his day off.

Dean knew that Seth had had seizures before, but didn’t have any reason to believe that he’d have to address any.

They ordered out for sandwiches for dinner and aside from recanting their days, they were mostly quiet. They were both tired from working the usual weekly grind and Seth knew that Dean’s shoulder had been acting up again so he’d mostly just been taking it easy and rehab-ing it at home. 

Dean popped the movie in and they collapsed together on the sofa, for the first time in awhile just taking the time to half-cuddle, half lay on top of each other and occasionally quip about the differences between this remake and the original.

“Hey,” Dean ruffled Seth’s hair, “You sleepin’?”

Seth had shut his eyes for a few minutes during the jerky movements of an action scene. He was starting to get a headache from the flashing on the screen and the camera motion. He shook his head, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s chest a little.

“It’s nothing, my head’s just a lil sore.”

“mm ok.” Dean mumbled. He didn’t bother asking about it considering how often both of them were smacking their heads on the canvas. Seth was glad of it. He opened his eyes again when the scene died down, but the lights and sound were still slightly abrasive. In fact, Seth was finding it a whole lot easier to just focus on Dean and so had begun to creep up Dean’s front, kneading his forehead up his chest like a cat until he was resting on his collarbone, feeling his heart fluttering just a little fast. 

Dean didn’t say much, but had a gentle hand on his side, circling up and down, affirming him. Focusing in on Dean’s warm, softly rising chest and reaching hands seemed to dull the little throbs in his head. Seth giggled a little, rising up to find his mouth, rubbing his beard up against his chin playfully to kiss.

The little things, the little savored moments were the key to normalcy. Making out in the middle of an action packed dinosaur movie was the best thing in the world when you lived a rough and tumble existence. They were both teasingly gentle, just barely kissing. Touch was soft, lips were tender and their eyes just half lidded as they zeroed in on each other, breaking for breath. Neither were incredible kissers, but they were serviceable to each other and they preferred the intimacy of it, the warmth. 

Dean’s hands continued to wander, massaging his sides carefully and riding the boundary of Seth’s pants to the front to fight with his belt for ownership of his hips. He worked him free of his clothes, tossing his pants to the floor before massaging the thickness of his thighs. Seth let off little groans and similarly worked Dean out of his shirt before they began really wrestling with each other, giggling, teasing and rolling from the sofa to the floor in a heap. Dean snorted, pulling away from him to roll to the end table where there was a drawer with lube and Seth gave his temple a little rub, psyching himself for a little finger fucking and foreplay. He didn’t want to seem too spaced out or exhausted, though Dean would understand, surely. 

They kissed again, their hands dancing around each other’s cocks. Seth feeling privately relieved he could maintain an erection as Dean’s hands fondled him lovingly, tugging him here and there and giving his balls a careful rub. He reciprocated graciously, although he wasn’t sure how amazing he was in comparison. He’d go from focusing intently on Dean’s mouth and his own tongue then remember he’d been giving Dean a hearty pump and his mouth would go slack with the effort to use his hands. 

Dean didn’t seem to mind however, though he did cut Seth off to flip him over, spreading his legs wide and massaging his entrance with slicked fingers. Seth bit his lip, his hands gripping the carpet hard, letting out throaty moans and shivering slightly as Dean pushed. He loosed himself as much as possible, again feeling the strange dead numbness in his legs. The movie continued to echo in the background to a distracted audience.

The only warning Dean had was a sudden general disinterest, with Seth on his front, his hair whipped around his face, Dean had heard Seth purring and fidgeting with pleasure and then it was as though he had fallen asleep. Not to be disheartened, he continued for a moment before he felt Seth begin to sag a little against him, and looking down, he could see Seth’s arousal had vanished completely. Dean withdrew, wiping his hand on his thigh.

“Hey” he muttered, Seth’s head turned under his curtain of hair and Dean came to his side, easing him up into a sitting position. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the look on his face and felt the dead weight of the man underneath him, he looked confused, lost. Something was definitely wrong.

“Are you ok?” Dean said, a little louder. He had no idea what was happening and it was starting to scare him, the look must have shown in his face, as Seth, who was just barely focusing, mirrored a look of upmost concern. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide and staring.

“Babe,” Dean muttered, he waved a hand across Seth’s field of vision as though he was a drunk, “Can you talk? What’s wrong? Did I-“ Dean paused thinking, there wasn’t anything he could have done that would have made Seth like this. “Seth…” he pulled his hands up to his face and immediately Seth seemed to withdraw, he shook his head a little, unable to make words but clearly upset by the look on Dean’s face.

“Seth,” Dean repeated, Seth whipped his head around at the mention of his name but remembered his disgust and promptly looked away. He did this several times before things started to escalate and he became unresponsive. Dean pulled a hand back to Seth’s face, trying to pull him back toward him in some futile effort to figure out what was happening and his blood ran cold as a thick glob of spit fell onto his arm and Seth crumpled onto his side, stiffening.

‘Seizure’ was all Dean thought, and it clicked, remembering that Seth had once told him he’d occasionally suffered from them. He quickly tried to remember exactly how you were supposed to stop a seizure or help or something, he had googled it once since Seth had mentioned it but he was pretty sure there was nothing he could do. He didn’t know if Seth had anything he could take while he was having a seizure. 

Intuition told him to simply stay put and make sure Seth didn’t hurt himself, and so he did. 

He moved over to Seth’s side and was instantly devastated by the sight of him, his eyes were partially rolled back, his features taut and contorted as his arms beat against the floor and his legs jerked slightly. He seemed to be mouthing wordlessly, panting and straining at the torturous episode he was undergoing, Dean felt tears in his eyes at the sight of his lover so overwhelmed. 

“It’s ok,” he said aloud, more for himself than Seth, who he wasn’t sure could really hear him or not. “It’s ok Seth, I know this probably doesn’t feel good but you’re ok, don’t worry,”   
Seth wailed and Dean flinched, he was kneading the carpet hard with his face and Dean hastened to grab a pillow or something to stop him from rubbing himself too raw against the rough surface. It would have been easier to watch if he wasn’t naked and obviously so unprepared, Dean frantically searched through his phone for information on seizures, one eye on the mayo clinic website and the other fixed on Seth. He had two particularly jarring convulsions, his arms stiffening and shaking in contorted positions, before he began to settle. Dean was just trying to figure out if he should call for an ambulance before Seth’s shaking downgraded to a light tapping on the floor, his face relaxed slightly, he was petering out.

“You ok bud?” Dean asked, pushing his hair out of his face. Seth had blinked and was now staring vacantly ahead, eyes unfocused. Dean sniffed and realized he’d actually had tears in his eyes. It had been a lot to absorb. “You in there bud? Hey, Seth,” He looked down to Seth’s legs to see if they were still shaking and realized with a start that he was laying in a puddle. He’d pissed himself. 

“Oh no, don’t worry.” Dean wiped his eyes, trying his best to look composed. “It’s no big deal, are you ok? Can you hear me?”  
Seth blinked again and it looked as though he was tracking his movements with his eyes. He was sweating, his whole body wet and shaky from the effort. 

“Hey,” Dean repeated, leaning in over him, frantically stroking his hair. He just wanted to hear his voice, hear some confirmation that he was alright. “Babe, I love you, can you hear me? Can you say anything?”

Seth just licked his lips and stared, it looked as though he wanted to respond, but Dean had just scrolled to the bottom of the page on his phone and found some information on aftercare. He didn’t know about different types of seizures or anything like that, but it seemed as though Seth was done and so he squinted at the screen, reading.

-Stay with the person until he or she is awake and familiar with the surroundings. Most people will be sleepy or confused after a seizure.-

“Hey,” Dean tried again, he really needed to hear Seth’s voice. He cleared his throat, trying to sound more composed. Seth’s back was rising and falling normally with his breath, he was blinking now as well, his eyes looked dazed but weren’t obviously screwed up in pain anymore. “Seth, babe, please, just something.”

“‘m ok,” Seth mumbled, still unable to focus his eyes. Dean let out a huge sigh of relief and was almost positive that Seth still wasn’t coherent, but felt relieved nonetheless. He’s never seen anything like that before and it had freaked him out, he turned the TV off when he realized that the movie was still going. 

“That’s good babe,” Dean breathed, coming to his side and pulling hair from his face. “Are you hurt? You feel anything?”

Seth just blinked a few times, chewing his lip a little, his face was wet with spit from the episode and he seemed to be nursing a bitten tongue. Dean was resisting the urge to just pull him up into his arms, it had just been so sudden…

He settled for scooping Seth up to put into a bath. The website hadn’t specifically said he shouldn’t, and he’d watch Seth carefully, but he hoped it might wake him up a little bit just so he could best figure out what he needed. Very carefully, waiting to see if Seth would suddenly convulse or fight, he hoisted him into his arms and brought him into the bathroom to sit in the tub. Propped up against the wall, Dean refused to take his eyes off of him as he started the tap and grabbed some towels to dry him off with. Barely lucid, Seth’s eyes flickered on his surroundings lazily, his fingers twitching as warm water filled the bottom of the tub. All Dean really wanted to do was wash the urine off his legs and get the sweat off, he grabbed a cup from under the sink to fill with water, but faltered when he saw Seth’s face tremble a little, tears falling on his cheeks. 

“What’s wrong,” Dean was instantly leaning over the side of the tub, “Babe, please, can you tell me? Does something hurt?” 

Dean knew from the look that it was unlikely to be some bodily pain, they fell down for a living after all, but how was he managing to cry when he was barely awake? Dean stopped the tap, the bathroom becoming ominously quiet, he grabbed Seth’s hand, holding it tight, Seth squeezed it lightly, just barely tracking Dean’s face through his shining eyes. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered. “It’s ok, it really is. Can you hear me?” 

Seth managed a little shaky nod, more tears leaking into his beard, his breathing was shallow, uneven, Dean squeezed back. 

“It’s all ok, Don’t worry about it.” Dean murmured, bringing their hands up to his chin, keeping a firm grasp on Seth’s rough square one. “I’m not mad and you shouldn’t be thinking about that or anything, I just got freaked out because I was scared and I didn’t know how to help, ok?” Dean nodded wide, trying to get Seth to nod with him, Seth sniffed, sighing hard for the first time, blinking away tears. 

“It takes awhile, yeah? For you to bounce back? That’s ok.” Dean continued, Seth screwed up his face, fresh tears pouring out. “I just want you to be ok, babe, please don’t cry.”

“N-noooo,” Seth managed, he took a little steadying breath, clearly thinking hard, trying to get his mouth to do what he wanted. “Eyyye’m fi-nuh, itz not thaaat.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow, smiling now, glad he could get Seth to say something, even if it sounded more like gibberish.

“I- I“ Seth sniffed, “I jus waaaanid tuh w-w-waaaaatch th moooobie nd beee wit yoooou.” Seth shook his head a little violently, clearly mad he couldn’t make sense of his feelings, Dean held his hand tighter.

“It’s ok babe, it’s fine,”

“I-I ‘m jus mad weee cun’dt- I-I-“ Seth panted.

“You just think this is all dumb and you didn’t want to deal with it.” Dean could read the frustration behind the obvious. “I know, I know it’s ok though, really. I didn’t think you would have planned this, that’s not how this works.”

Seth let his head tilt back a little and he weakly tried to wipe the tears from his face, he winced a little, his arm unable to reach past his ribs before plopping back down. He looked absolutely miserable. 

Dean just went ahead with washing him up, the adrenaline nerves getting a chance to wear off as he busied himself with his hands, pouring warm water over Seth’s chest and shoulders to rinse the sheen of the seizure from his skin. Occasionally Seth would hum or whine a little, usually when Dean tried to move him a little for better access to clean.

“Soooore,” Seth blurted as Dean had tried to arch his leg up without much thought. He apologized profusely, handling him gingerly. 

Cleaned and just slightly more articulate, Seth was able to shakily lean on Dean to get out of the tub, plopping down on the toilet, wrapped in towels, he let Dean pat him dry and set him down to lay in his large bed. Dean wasn’t sure exactly if Seth would be back to his usual self in the morning or still completely exhausted, but promised to cuddle with him after he picked up the living room and cleaned up the puddle of piss in his carpet as successfully as he could. Some twenty minutes later however and Seth was snoring as loud as he’d ever heard him, laying in the exact same position he’d left him, towel still wrapped around his shoulders. 

Thank fucking god, Dean thought to himself, throwing himself down next to him, praying for sleep till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 9/20/2015


	5. Kevin Owens/Seth Rollins - a/b/o, dubcon, adultery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: When Kevin got a whiff of the Authority's pet omega Seth Rollins, he could hardly keep control of himself. He wants to fuck Seth's wet little hole six ways to Sunday. Normally there's no problem with him taking what he wants, but Seth is special. Seth is Hunter's. But, one day Kevin gets Seth alone and it turns out Seth's been wanting Kevin too. Seth is resistant at first because he's mated to Hunter, but he can't resist the alpha in Kevin for long. 
> 
> Make this a dirty as you can, please, with lots of dom-y roughness (hair pulling, etc.) and dirty talk from Kevin. Knotting is okay and encouraged, as well as heat cycles, breeding, etc. I'd especially like if there's a chance that Seth can get pregnant and Kevin is like fuck it, I'll fill you up with my come regardless.

It was an unwritten rule in almost all wrestling promotions: don’t break kayfabe and don’t advertise your secondary gender. 

Most wrestling fans thought all wrestlers were Alpha anyway, and that was pretty much the case until the stock of talent diversified and people opened their minds a little bit. Smaller guys got jobs. Girls got to wrestle (sometimes) and there was a chance that there could be an omega in your locker room.

Kevin was a pretty open minded guy, having been told time and time again that his look wasn’t particularly marketable, he personally didn’t give a flying fuck if someone was an omega. However, there was a locker room culture that was difficult to avoid. 

“ And Rollins doesn’t even have to go to Michigan! Big fuckin’ surprise right there.” Ryback was complaining to Show loudly while Kevin packed up his over night bag. They’d all just gotten schedule updates for the rest of the month. “You’d think they’d know better than to drop the belt on some Omega who’s just gunna heat all the damn time.”

Kevin had froze, perking his ears to the gossip. If he really cared to speak his mind, he’d give Ryback shit about all the time he’d just taken off for his knee, but he bit his tongue. He had the belt now, and he’d never imagined Seth was an omega. Might be an omega. Ryback could be wrong.

“It’s not his fault.” Show mumbled. “You know they don’t let him take sups, right? Something about some sort of side effect that actually accelerates muscle growth or something. If he took them he might fail a drug test.” 

“Yeah, well… It’s still unfair you know to the fans… and stuff.” 

Ryback was an idiot but he had Kevin thinking all the way to Lansing, trying to remember exactly how Seth scented in the times they’d locked up in Ring of Honor. He wasn’t sure why it was bothering him so bad but he’d really only heard of omega wrestlers in the abstract. He’d never actually met one… at least he thought.

Kevin might have been an alpha, but he didn’t have a great nose from smelling out others. He supposed it had made sense, because Seth did get a couple days off each month, no questions asked. He’d heard gossip before about how Seth was sleeping with Hunter and Stephanie, but it always came from jealous mouths. Anyone who watched Seth wrestle knew he didn’t need to fuck his way to a belt. But still, the idea nagged at his mind, giving him no rest.

His train of thought derailed when he’d stayed late at the Detroit show and had the serendipity to pass by an unmarked and unhitched trailer in the loading dock area of the arena. He stopped when he smelled something fragrant and screwed up his face, looking around for the source of the sweetness. The trailer was segregated away from the other moving parts of the traveling show, and as Kevin took deep, drawing breaths and crept closer, he felt like it was putting him a strange headspace. His mind was fuzzing out and he was tingling all over, especially downstairs. 

Head pressed up to the door of the trailer, Kevin was sniffing like a bloodhound, simultaneously trying to place the source of the smell as well as just fill his lungs as much as possible with the scent. The closer he was, the more dynamic it became. It was sweaty, musty and thick with the distinction of something overripe. Like a fruit that could be wrung out for juice. 

“You can’t even see right now, can you?” 

Kevin’s blood froze, positive he’d heard, muffled as it was, the slightly unhinged baritone of Hunter. Kevin swallowed, his arousal keeping him rooted to the spot. A demented, throaty moan punctuated the silence and alarm bells rang in his ears, his cock dripping. There was no doubt in his mind that Seth was inside, scenting off intense pheromones and begging to be fucked. Kevin blinked hard, rubbing his eyes. He was sweating bad and his instincts were telling him to go inside and challenge Hunter for dominance, he’d never imagined an omega heat could be so intense.

His imagination was running wild, in direct contradiction to every boring, sex ed film he’d watched in school about how secondary gender presentation acted upon the human body. 

He’d stood, trembling in his boots, for a solid twenty minutes, listening to the back and forth between the two men. Resisting the urge to fight or masturbate in equal measure. He left only when his phone went off loudly and he bolted, praying neither of them heard his stupid ringtone or the heavy footsteps of him sprinting away. He jerked off in the bathroom as soon as he could manage, imagining a fully incapacitated Seth Rollins, begging for relief in the form of a knot. He couldn’t feel fully released from the effects of the scent until he awoke the next morning, but his own imagination haunted him. He started to feel as though he was obsessed.

Long drives with little else to do than listen to the radio and over think things, Kevin turned over his thoughts about Seth, explaining away his thirsty behavior as an interest in how exactly an omega had been able to rise to such a position of power in the company.

It makes sense though, Kevin thought, He’d always had someone there for him that presented as an Alpha. Everyone knew Jimmy Jacobs was an alpha because he practically gloated about it, dispelling any rumblings about what he could be with how flamboyant he acted. Working with Dean and Roman both separately and in The Shield wasn’t much of a guess… and then The Authority. 

He tried to stop his mind wandering, it always just led to him getting hard and frustrated and he could only do something about it half the time. 

Watching Seth come in and get ready in gorilla, he was starting to realize he had a problem. He didn’t want to be seen lusting after the champion, especially if he was involved with Stephanie and Hunter beyond the measure of riding out his heats. He looked on helplessly as Seth wet down his hair, did some air squats and stretched out, bouncing on the balls of his feet to psyche himself up.

‘Because of Suppressants and medications that can lessen and hide a heat, there is a new generation that has never scented a vulnerable omega. ’ Kevin had been reading a lot of internet articles and wikipedia pages, trying to understand omegas better and just what the hell was going on with his brain. ‘Because of this, omega’s are able to fight the stigma of their gender and lead plenty productive lives without the threat of finding themselves sexually compromised. This phenomenon has led to a sensationalization of the omega heat in those who have been able to experience it.’

After two weeks of single-mindedness, Kevin almost had it out of his system. He’d gone over every possible sexual encounter with his co-worker in his mind and exhausted it. That was, until he went into the bathroom at the Full Sail Center in Orlando and was reminded of that tell-tale smell. 

He froze in place, staring at the row of sinks and stalls, his whole body instantly on alert, not just for an Omega, but specifically Seth Rollins. It wasn’t that full bodied, heady smell of sexual eustress, it was watered down, less complex. Kevin spotted a pair of shoes sticking out from under a closed stall and he bit his lip, mingling by the urinal to piss, his eyes glued on the mirror facing him, trying to anticipate when Seth might come out, praying it was actually him. It was the longest he ever lingered over a toilet, but he’d never really waited for anyone in a bathroom before either.

His heart leapt, and he had to force his face into something casual when the toilet flushed and Seth emerged. He stopped, his face red when he saw Kevin.

“What’s up?” Kevin asked awkwardly, “Didn’t know you’d be bumming around.”

“I offered to come down for, uh, some NXT tryout viewing stuff.” Seth mumbled, Kevin looked him down, unabashed. He was tinged pink, his hands a little shaky as he washed them quickly, not making much eye contact. The scent was strong with Seth this close to him, he unconsciously licked his lips, staring. His cock was throbbing dully just gazing at him, and even though Seth was just a hair taller, he seemed to be shrinking his height, bowing his head. 

“You alright?” Kevin asked as Seth hastily tore off a bunch of paper towels. The scent seemed to be intensifying, thickening. He felt light and dazed, half convinced he was dreaming after so much time imagining the situation. Seth wouldn’t look him in the eye but his shoulders were shaking a little, his knees knocking as he faced the wall. Mammalian instinct was goading him to grab Seth by the ass and fuck him over the sink, but Kevin fancied himself a gentleman. Seth couldn’t be entering his heat right now, could he? He couldn’t see his face and so had a hard time anticipating what he was thinking.

“H-hey,” Kevin said shakily, closing the distance between them. “It’s ok, I swear, I-“ He didn’t really know what to say or do, his brain was fogging up, he laid a hand on Seth’s shoulder and Seth exhaled sharply, it was just then that Kevin remembered he too gave off a scent, a scent very much in tune with his own sexual energy. Seth turned his head and Kevin’s heart raced at the sight of the raw need in his eyes. 

“I-“ Seth breathed, he opened and closed his mouth, “Y-you can tell, yeah?”

Kevin snorted, giving Seth a little shake, Seth couldn’t help but giggle back. The both of them just a little dizzy. 

“Yeah man,” Kevin mumbled. “Are you ok though? Didn’t think-“ He broke off, shaking his head. “Are you like…?”

“N-no,” Seth blustered. “Sometimes I just kinda, give it off for a bit,” he practically whispered the end of the sentence. Kevin laughed again and squeezed Seth’s shoulder reassuringly. “You think it’s funny,” He said drunkenly, “I’s kinda hard to leave a work meeting like this though.”

“Yeah,” Kevin mumbled, “Yeah I bet.” 

They stared at each other for a long time, considering, Kevin’s fingers smoothing the swell of Seth’s shoulders. There was some trepidation between both of them, but they were both smelly and sweating, Kevin was puffing out his chest and Seth’s knees were crumpling a little, a juicy scent starting to slough off of him in waves, the fire inside of him going from a lit match to a flash fire.

“I wanna bend ya over,” Kevin murmured in his ear, he was smelling Seth’s slick now, a liquid confidence of sorts in his head. His palms traveling from his shoulders to his sides and over the swell of his ass. “I can taste you from here. You’re so wet.”

Seth shivered, dipping his head down to nuzzle against Kevin’s shoulders.

He settled for throwing Seth back into the stall and stripping down his pants in a hurry. They both didn’t want to be caught but were desperate to get off. Completely unprepared, without any sort of condom, Kevin eagerly felt him up, getting a handful of Seth’s syrupy slick and sticking him with a finger. It was a biology lesson of sorts, as Kevin had never seen an omega presented up close. The smell was the most inviting, the warmth tingling his fingers as Seth restrained himself from yelping, arching a leg over the toilet and burying his face in his arms. Kevin worked him slippery, palming the fullness of his ass and ripping out his cock before it threatened to explode. 

He didn’t know, for instance, that an omega could come from just his ass being worked, but Seth managed it. He could sense his erection bouncing around as Kevin worked four fingers around, but Seth came without paying it any mind, his come splattering the back of the toilet as Kevin felt his ass tense around his hand, swearing under his breath. 

It took him no time at all to follow and they were both sweating and dazed, panting hard and looking distantly from each other, to the mess they’d made, and either the ceiling or the floor, as if they’d come out of a trance and found themselves there.

“Tell me when your heat starts for real,” Kevin mumbled, dabbing at himself with a handful of toilet paper and jerking his pants back up. Seth just barely nodded, still unable to compose himself.

It felt like the longest two weeks of Kevin’s life and for about half the time, he was worried that Seth didn’t want anything to do with him. It had been a little hard to meet each other’s eyes, surely, but Kevin was afraid that he’d reacted a little too strongly to Seth’s scent and maybe frightened him a little. That was hormones though, wasn’t it? But surely that wasn’t a good enough excuse. 

He just knew that he wanted it, he wanted Seth stuck on him like a too-small glove. He wanted to force him to become unglued and hear him make all sorts of obscene noises. The smell had stayed on his hands, his clothes even, for days, and he couldn’t let it go.   
Closer to the date of Seth’s scheduled time off, Kevin swore he’d caught Seth glancing at him from time to time. He’d smirk back and make Seth blush and felt a little better about what had happened.

“I’ve uh, penciled you into my schedule.” Seth said without preamble, “If you know what I mean,” 

Kevin tried to hide his excitement, pulling his face straight before nodding curtly. They’d just finished a show and most of the roster were already packed up, making their way to the next town. 

“I’m a little worried, cause I did the math. I’m normally pretty regular but the office started my leave the day after I’m supposed to heat.” Seth closed and opened his fist, looking hesitant. “Sometimes things just shake out like that.”

“Have you wrestled like that before?” Kevin asked curiously. 

“Y-yeah, it’s not fun. I haven’t done it in awhile either.” 

“I’m impressed.” Kevin admitted, striking a tone of sincerity, “Don’t you lose all your motor skills and shit?” 

“In the thick of it, yeah,” Seth blushed. “It’ll probably just be creeping on though, but if I do have to wrestle anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

Kevin was a little touched, he’d do it of course and told Seth he could count on him. He spent the better part of the week researching exactly what a heat could entail so he could be properly responsible. Aside from getting his brains fucked out, Seth would need to be cared for through the exhausting process. Kevin was a little freaked out, reading through the laundry list of possible occurrences an omega could experience during a heat. Nausea, Upset stomach, headache, constipation, fainting spells… He decided to ask Seth upfront what he would need.

“Oh, uh,” Kevin could hear Seth blushing through the phone. “I can bring the stuff I normally eat, sometimes I just need a little help getting it down. Mostly it’s just lots of water.”

“Is there anything else though?” Kevin asked, he wanted to ask what Hunter normally did for him, but thought it might be rude. He wondered how exactly Seth had told him and the rest of The Authority that he didn’t need any assistance getting through this heat.

“Not really,” Seth said, his voice just a little higher than usual. “Thanks for asking though.”

The day of reckoning came and Kevin was rearing to just get through the show and start the business of dominating the man. He’d been graced with time off as well, something he was appropriately suspicious of. When he showed up to TV, Seth was looking a little over warm, wrapped in a thick hoodie. 

“I’m wearing a concealer,” he mumbled, “Can you smell me?”

“Nah,” Kevin said, impressed, “You check out, how do you feel?” 

“Like shit,” Seth rubbed his face, his eyes looked red and puffy. “Hunter’s pissed with me too,”

“Why?” Kevin asked innocently, Seth gave him a penetrating look, pressing a finger to his temple.

“Cause he wants me to be mated to him and shit,” Seth frowned, “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Kevin was apprehensive about going through with their plan, but if he knew anything in this world he knew he wanted to fuck Seth Rollins that night and if Hunter was upset with Seth, it would be unlikely he’d last-minute assist him if Kevin dipped. He watched through out the day as Seth went through the motions of meeting with talent and getting ready, looking exhausted, but putting his best foot forward. 

Luckily enough, they were the main event that night and with Seth deteriorating, they bumped two segments shorter to finish earlier. 

“Powerbomb and a pedigree and it’s done.” Kevin grasped his shoulder, trying to be encouraging. Seth looked almost feverish, picking his lip and blinking hard trying to maintain his focus.

“Yeah, yeah.” Seth breathed. He was crossing his legs almost like he was holding in a huge piss. “Make me look good if you can.”

Seth didn’t let on how poorly he was feeling, coming to life as soon as his music hit, Kevin was relieved to see him managing to swagger out to the ring just fine. Kevin wasted no effort into charging him into the corner as soon as the bell rang and setting him up for a couple of spots he knew Seth could manage in his sleep.

Locking up a few times, Kevin could get a few traces of Seth’s smell coming off him and he froze, Seth took the opportunity to break holds and deliver kicks that connected just closely enough to pass from every angle. 

The jig was up when Seth was ejected from the ring and lay a little overlong on the concrete. Kevin caught his eyes and he knew he was fading out so he quickly got him back in and pinned him for the three count. Kevin’s music played and he held up the IC belt, laughing and spitting insults to Seth. Seth’s legs were trembling a little and he struggled to the ropes for support as the announce table sung Owen’s praises and fans began to rush out in an attempt to beat traffic. 

“Get me out of here,” Seth groaned to Kevin hopelessly as soon as they had gotten backstage. Kevin’s face went red, looking around to the crew who were witness to Seth leaning into him, holding onto his shoulders for stability.

Kevin was prepared this time and had already put his bag together. Seth had apparently had the foresight to put all the things in the trunk of his rental car and simply handed Kevin the keys and mumbled “Hyundai Sonata,” before limping his way through the parking tower, still wearing his ring gear.

Kevin sped to the hotel, rolling down all the windows so as not to suffocate himself with Seth’s smell. It was starting to really heat up and he was glad he’d smelled Seth in the trailer that one night or he’d have no means to cope with it. Seth kept rubbing his face, sniffing hard and biting his lip white. His hair was frizzing out in every direction and by the time they’d reached the hotel and Kevin made to get out of the drivers seat, he gave off of low, trembling moan. It sent chills up Kevin’s spine and he turned to Seth, burning with sympathy, but fighting the urge to force his mouth down onto his cock. 

“Hold tight princess, I’ll save you.”

Room checked, parking sticker obtained. Complimentary chocolate chip cookies in hand, Kevin took one excited, quick glance at the room before hastening to the car to grab Seth and bring him through the side entrance. 

“I’ll race you to the room.” Kevin sneered, opening up the passengers side door and instantly recoiling at the sheer intensity of the smell that had him leaning on the side of the car, dazed. Seth grabbed him around the middle, burying his face in Kevin’s stomach and his crotch, nuzzling hard and panting furiously, his mind was going.  
Without a second thought, he yanked him from the car, his arm tingling as he felt stray strands of damp hair whip around his wrist. Seth gasped, going limp as Kevin hauled him through the parking lot at a brusque jog. Neither of them cared if they were seen at this point, something had to be done.

Kevin threw Seth down onto the bed and he instantly undulated on the soft surface, twisting his fingers in the comforter and nestling his head back and forth. 

“How do you feel?” Kevin asked loudly, trying to do this as appropriately as possible. He was pacing around the bed like a lion, stalking eagerly. Seth just groaned loudly, arching his ass to the sky and displaying his rear for all to see. Kevin swallowed at the dark stain that went all the way down both of his thighs, shaking his head, not sure exactly what he was fighting any more.

He ripped him from his clothes and Seth wiggled and whined, turning him on his back, he could see Seth’s eyes were hugely dilated and red, his mouth trembling and mouthing wordlessly. Everything was extremely sensitive and raw, Kevin’s finger’s working the tight spandex material down his ass had tears leaking from his eyes. The smell was only mounting, intensifying as more of his skin was bare to the air, the thickness of sweat and slick all down his legs was jarring and Kevin couldn’t feel his hands any more. 

“You are a fucking mess!” Kevin laughed his voice shaking hard, striking a strange pitch. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

Seth just cried, screwing up his face and grabbing fistfuls of the comforter beneath him. His cock was ramrod straight and pulsing angrily. Kevin was a little scared at how badly he wanted to fuck Seth, but also wanted to punish him, to beat on him a bit.

“Tell me!” He yelled drunkenly, grabbing a fistful of Seth’s hair. Seth shrieked, mouthing and gasping, unable to articulate. Kevin dropped him, a little horrorstruck, but Seth’s fingers tensed, beckoning, both longing for and overwhelmed by the touch. 

Kevin leaned over him, pressing in to kiss hard, Seth eagerly participated, just present enough to lean in with his tongue, gurgling and groaning as Kevin rubbed him down enthusiastically. In his pants, Kevin could feel the beginnings of something euphoric, the rushing of a rut, the tingling of a knot.

“Fuck,” Kevin cursed, breaking the kiss. “Goddamn it.” He stripped out of his own clothes, leaving Seth mewling and wiggling on the bed. “I wanna taste that.” He flipped Seth on his belly and propped him on his knees, palming his cheeks apart to expose the shining, fluttering slit of Seth’s ass, beading the noxious scent. Kevin moaned, burying his face in it, earning a veritable scream from Seth who bucked, then bore down on Kevin’s flicking tongue.   
It was nectar and Seth was a fruit, it was like honey. The best thing he’d ever smelt, and was so incredibly wet. Kevin hummed and moaned, fighting the urge to jerk himself off as he knew he wanted to plan for long distance. They had all night. All day. He didn’t want to chafe too bad. Seth didn’t understand this however and was actually sobbing against the bed, his cock knocking about, constantly beading wetness. 

“Can you even talk?” Kevin spat, flexing his hand and delivering an open handed slap to Seth’s ass. Seth blubbered and cried, moaning and shaking his head wildly. Kevin knew he needed some relief. He stuck him a finger, tracing around excitedly and earning a throaty purr from Seth who backed into him, throwing his hips to earn as much as he could get. One more, two more fingers and they were working together, forcing a beat. A fist to the knuckle and Seth was still bucking, moaning for more.

“You want my fist, dun ya,” Kevin panted, the sight of Seth’s hole loosing around his hand forcing tears to his own eyes. “You are so damn beautiful, aren’t ya?”

Seth hummed, bracing himself on his hands as Kevin slid in past his thumb and patted his ass graciously. 

“I-I” Seth gasped, bearing down hard, moaning throatily. “I n-neeeeed,” 

“What do you need baby,” Kevin gasped, finally touching his patient cock.

“n-n-ot!” Seth cried. “P-Puhlease!”

The woeful words had Kevin bloodthirsty again and he fisted Seth’s hair, arching him back as he slid inside him, effortlessly. Seth was so stretched it took a second to acclimate and he jockeyed around excitedly in the daze, going limp in his hands.

“Bare, you like that, don’t you?” Kevin barked, letting him flop back down into the bed. “Going to have you beg for my come to fill you up.”

Kevin didn’t know if Seth was on birth control, steeped in his scent, it didn’t much matter to him. Seth’s whines and cries had shrunk back to lower moans and purrs as Kevin sheathed himself tight inside. Nothing had ever felt this good, this complete before. His whole lower body was tingling, warmed by the silkiness of Seth’s ass. Greedily, Seth began pushing back again, trying to force some friction as Kevin was just getting used to Seth’s climate and without missing a beat, the larger man pinned him down into the bed and began a furious beat. 

There was panting, gasping, groaning. Both of them sticky and wet, sliding against each other with the tenacity to solve a problem. Kevin felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the only thing holding him present was a handful of Seth’s ass or a fist of his brown locks. It was too good, more overwhelming than he had expected, and he could hardly see an inch in front of his nose. He could only imagine what Seth was going through.

“That good babe?” He slapped Seth’s rear in time and he gasped a little. Occasionally he’d try to sit up on his palms but Kevin forced him back down, maneuvering him by the hips to be mindlessly pumped. “Little slut. Baby bitch.”

His knot was swelling up and it was Kevin’s turn to barbarically scream, falling over Seth to get as close as possible as his cock doubled in size at the tip. Seth was hoarse, struggling to breathe, hiccuping and coughing as Kevin came in a torrent. Not wanting to crush his company, he grabbed him around the chest and pulled him to the side, his knot securing them in place as Seth shivered and shook, spooned up tight. If either of them could do much more than tremble and stare, they might’ve been disgusted laying in wet sheets, sweaty and over-hot. Kevin honestly wondered if his dick would ever go down, laying this close to Seth, but he didn’t much want to move anyway. 

“Mmgh,”

Seth coughed, pulling a shaking hand up to his face, trying to press his wet hair back, behind his ear. His breathing was coming a little faster now and Kevin rose up on an elbow, trying to catch his own breath. Seth was actually in some sort of distress however.

“What,” Kevin murmured, testing the swell of his cock again, it was still a little too engorged to gracefully exit and so he laid a hand on Seth’s shoulder, trying to calm him. “Settle down, you’re fine.” Seth was trying to curl up into the fetal position, trying to force some distance. Kevin grabbed him, pulling him back.

“N-n-noooo” Seth panted, “I c-c-can-n’t“

“Stay put,” Kevin said louder and Seth froze, going limp, “You’ll hurt us.” He grabbed Seth’s arm pulling it back and realized that Seth’s hands were over his stomach and he was trying to push against it. His cock had nestled and was probably still leaking come, Kevin had forgotten about that part of knotting. Seth’s belly had bubbled out, filling up with his seed.

“You can’t-“ Kevin mimicked. “You can’t… get pregnant, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 9/28/2015


	6. Seth Rollins/Randy Orton - drugged noncon, The Authority Hands Seth Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Triple H and Stephanie secretly make a deal with either Randy or Brock to rekindle their alliance. The price of the deal is them slipping something into Seth's drink then handing over the awake (if slightly out of it) but helpless and weakened Seth to Brock/Randy.  
> A billion bonus points for Seth witnessing Steph and Triple H shaking hands with whoever they give Seth to, and treating the whole thing like a business move.

When he had first entered the room, Seth had a strange feeling. The moment he had cracked the door he had felt an energy shift between Stephanie, Hunter, and Randy, as though he had interrupted something. They were all dressed impeccably, the duo looked TV ready and Randy was sporting a pressed shirt. Seth shifted awkwardly in his gym hoodie and his sloppy bun, checking his phone to see if he was on time (and he was) why were they shooting him looks? They had told him to arrive specifically at seven, but they had been shaking hands and smirking about something when had come through the door.

“Am I… Missing something?” Seth had piped up, pointing from himself to Randy, gesturing lamely back and forth to Stephanie and her husband. He felt his face going hot, he couldn’t afford to be out of the loop around these people, even if he felt stupid for a moment. 

“Well, Randy had just stopped by to talk to me about a few things we had on his schedule,” Stephanie cleared her throat, going out of her way to seem reassuring. “But Hunter had some of the champagne left over from your architect promo and we were just waiting for you to show up.”

Seth looked at Randy wearily, feeling the extra inches of height between them like he was surveying an oak tree. Randy just smirked, nodding to him before raising the glass flute to his lips. It still didn’t explain why they were so well dressed.

“Well, I’m here,” Seth mumbled, “Sorry I didn’t get the memo on the dress code but if you wanted to talk about creative stuff-“

“Oh no,” Hunter waved his hand, “It’s not like that, Randy, you can stay.”

Seth looked between the three of them again, it was an anxious feeling, as though someone was going to jump out and start singing happy birthday. Stephanie took a moment to make up a drink in the corner while Randy and Hunter continued off from a previous conversation. 

“Your merch sales are doing amazing,” Stephanie smiled sweetly and handed him his own champagne flute. “That promo code worked great, but all your tweets really get the job done.”

“Oh yeah,” Seth beamed, “Anything for a retweet, right?” His drink tasted weird, he hadn’t had much of the stock they had used for actual celebration last night. For whatever reason creative insisted on using a non-alcoholic beverage for the taped bits. 

“We were just saying,” Randy nodded to Hunter, “You and me have like, the best social media pages as far as the roster goes.” 

“Oh, thanks!” Seth felt his heart skip a beat a little. Praise wasn’t something Randy threw out often, even though their little feud was coming to an end, they still weren’t very close. 

They continued to talk, leaning on the sides of Hunter’s and Stephanie’s desks, shooting the shit. Seth let out a little sigh of relief, trying to relax and putting the tension he had perceived out of his mind. He didn’t want to walk around looking jumpy, just because he was the champion he didn’t want to seem like he was paranoid about everyone. Randy was as friendly as he had ever been and Seth wanted to believe it was for a good reason, Hunter and Steph had only ever got him drinks a handful of times and he didn’t think they were bracing him for any bad news.  
His hands still felt sweaty however. Like someone was cranking up the heat in the room. 

“This one tasted funny,” Seth had drained his glass just to be polite and wrinkled his nose at the after taste. “Was it a different bottle?”

Hunter gave Stephanie a strange look and Seth could have sworn his face was paler then it was seconds ago. Randy just shrugged.

“Mine was fine, the expensive stuff tastes a little different.” He killed his own glass, “Better get one for the road, yeah?”

“You worry me when you say that,” Stephanie grabbed both of their glasses and shot Randy an almost mothering look. Hunter still looked a little disturbed. 

“Oh, thanks,” Seth took the offered refill, licking his lips which were awfully dry. “I was going to the gym after this but I guess it is my day off tomorrow.”

Stephanie was reminded of something and launched into a story about her daughters, Randy listened raptly but Seth was watching Hunter with a curious interest. The man had pulled out his phone and was only half listening to his wife, what had upset him? Seth nodded along, feeling surprisingly loose for a narrow glass of champagne. It was a sort a nice sort of warm and fuzzy feeling.

He blinked when he realized he had actually dropped his glass on the ground and he swore, taking a step back out of the puddle and glass at this feet. His hands were too sweaty and he had lost his grip.

“Doing alright there?” Stephanie laughed, opening up her desk to grab a roll of towels. Seth just flushed, feeling stupid for having made such a dumb mistake.

“You’ll have to drive me home,” Seth joked, “Sweaty palms, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get it,” Randy offered, shooting Seth an inquisitive look. “Hope that glass wasn’t too expensive, maybe Seth has some super glue.” Seth just shrugged, trying to compose himself as much as possible. Hunter stared at him too, biting the inside of his cheek.

It took Seth perhaps a minute to figure that he should be the one helping clean up the glass as it was his fault, but he had become very distracted watching Randy sift his way through the liquid to scoop up the tiny shards of glass with his bare hands, he stepped back, toward Hunter’s desk and leaned, mystified at the little glinting pieces. He grabbed the edge of the desk hard, keeping himself up as Randy mopped up the spill with ease, in the blink of an eye everything was clean and Seth pivoted his head to look at all three of them giving him the same curious glance.

“Whoa,” Seth murmured, trying to straighten up as he realized he had sunk down to about seventy-five degrees against the surface of the desk. The sound of his own voice made him snort, but he stopped when he saw Hunter’s face, ashen and obviously upset. “‘M sooooo s’rry” Seth slurred, tipping foreword now and looking at the floor to hide from his boss’s stare. “I d-dn’t mean tuh get tis ‘runk.”

“No, you didn’t” Hunter said, shooting Randy a murderous look before storming out of the room. Seth couldn’t see Stephanie roll her eyes or Randy crack his neck aggressively. 

“Seth bud, are you alright?” Randy asked with insincere concern, Seth felt his head being turned upwards toward the light on the ceiling, he tried shutting his eyes to the harshness of the light but felt invading fingers pulling back his eyelids.

“That was almost scary fast,” Stephanie admitted lowly, Seth felt his whole body being hoisted now, being carried over someone’s shoulders. “Don’t leave marks Randy,”

A shadow of fear entered Seth’s mind as he realized he was being moved and it was taking him quite a bit of time to figure out that none of his limbs were moving to assist him. A sudden intake of breath racked him, as though he hadn’t taken one in minutes and he could smell Randy’s soap. It was unmistakable. 

Randy was carrying him through rooms, then he was outside and he could hear and smell the city. 

“Randy,” Seth managed, wiggling his knees just so he could make sense of his orientation.

“I’ve got you, don’t move,” Randy’s hands patted his back and he realized he was draped over his shoulders. But wait, had he figured it out or had he remembered? How long had he been carried?

“Randy,” He mumbled again, going over the same process twice, he nose banging up against the man’s side and definitely smelling that body wash. By the time he had put it all together he was in a car, now pressed up against a leather interior, jostled by quick turns. 

“You’re ok Seth,” Randy mumbled from the front seat, speeding through yellows in an effort to make it to his destination as fast as possible. “You drank a lot, don’t you remember?”  
Seth lolled his head toward the front seat, unable to stop a thick band of drool from falling out of his mouth, his eyes were moving back and forth, helplessly trying to assemble some sort of narrative for what was happening or where he was. Drinking. A smashed glass. Randy’s smirking face. Bits and pieces returned to him, but never in the correct order, never allowing his fears to grow beyond mild confusion.

“My hat gone.” Seth managed after fifteen minutes of uninterrupted silence and fretful staring from inside the car. Randy just laughed, sitting at a red light for long enough to look into the backseat. 

“Quit drooling all over the place, jesus.” Randy had pulled a hand to his face but had thought better of it, accelerating at green. Seth nibbled his tongue for a moment, unable to stem to flow of spit.

More carrying. More flashes of random memories from earlier in the day which only confused him more. His own lack of participation was making him seasick and he felt his stomach lurch as Randy shut the car door behind him.

“Randy,” Seth breathed, “‘m sick.”  
“You’re fine,” Randy reiterated for possibly the twelfth time since the ordeal had started, the warning was late however as Seth gagged and Randy released him reflexively, letting him fall to ground as hot sick came up in a rush. It was pitiful, with Seth too immobilized to keep himself clean. The edges of guilt passed over Randy’s features as he nudged Seth with his foot away from the puddle of once enjoyed champagne, at least they were outside.

The burning in his throat was the only thing Seth could feel, the awareness for his mind and body, dangerously low. He knew now something was wrong as he couldn’t move a finger, an arm, or turn his head. His breathing was shallow, his eyes half lidded, unseeing. Randy stuck him in the shower, planning to leave the tap cold so that he might have Seth partially awake. Removing his clothes was difficult as Seth was so limp and his clothes so tight that Randy was frustrated enough to just rip them off him. 

Naked, almost lifeless, he perched Seth’s head over the side of the tub as cold water cascaded over him. Randy surveyed him rapaciously, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the occasional twitch of a cheek or finger. He had wanted this long enough, days of working with the man and getting the privilege of throwing him around like a rag doll had conditioned him to having his own limp and bleary eyed Rollins. He’d hear from Hunter later about it, surely, the man hadn’t seemed keen on the conditions of their re-alliance, but he wouldn’t be breaking anything.

He rolled Seth up in a towel when he realized the cold water was turning his skin blue and emptied him onto a bed. Still wet, dripping and listless, Randy began to undress himself. Seth let out a barely coherent, breathy groan staring unfocused at the ceiling. From the hazy, unfocused forefront of his mind, he remembered in his periphery Stephanie’s voice “Don’t leave marks, Randy.” The meaning was still lost on him as he drifted, unable to put cause and effect together. 

“You in there, Rollins?” Randy cradled his chin in his hand, feeling around in his beard and giving Seth’s head a little shake. His eyes were blown huge and unfocused, his features slack. Randy let his head flop back to the side, parting his hair back and away from his face. “Seth,” he mumbled, barely a whisper. He was smelling his prey now, breathing in sweat and hints of peach conditioner. There was no response. “I’d hoped you’d be awake a little bit,” Randy trailed a hand down his side, feeling for a tickle or a recoil. “Wanted you to seduce me just a little bit with that mouth.”

Hands crept southward, finding Seth’s sleeping cock that lay lamely against his leg. He gave it an affirming squeeze, looking for stimulus hopefully. None came.

“You won’t even remember this,” Randy said hypnotically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 7/19/2015


	7. Roman/Dean - Mpreg, breast milk, feeding, pregnancy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Very rarely written about kink, but I'm hoping someone shares it with me. Basically Mpreg, Dean is currently nice, heavy and pregnant with Roman's baby. His hormones are insane, his feet are swollen (yay Samoan footrubs). he's already several months pregnant and is maybe nesting and stuff. They get down to do the nasty after weeks of Roman picking up more overtime at his job because they need to save up for when he goes on leave and Dean starts leaking. It's one of the hottest things Roman has seen, knowing that will be for their baby and how strong and amazing Dean's body is. Cue him shyly asking to taste.
> 
> If you want to throw in a/b/o or anything else, feel free to! Thanks. Just happy endings, please.

Nine months in and Roman was feeling confident about how well they’d done, at least, so far. It had been predictably rough on Dean, who was now dealing with very limited mobility and lots of time alone, but the process had brought them closer in ways that Roman hadn’t read about. Even as their usual routine became strained by the circumstances, the two seemed sedated by their bond, protected by each other’s energy for the last few weeks of the pregnancy. 

He was getting off work a little later nowadays for extra money, but both of their sleep schedules were so out of whack now that they’d stopped dwelling on it. The sun was well set by the time Roman pulled up in the driveway and Dean wandered out onto the back patio.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Roman leaned in, scenting his mate selfishly, feeling his work stresses ebb away as soon as he stuck his nose over Dean’s mating spot. 

“’s dumb.” He hummed. “Boring.” 

For about the first ten minutes of Roman arriving home each night, Dean just complained relentlessly about how sore and tired he was, largely confined to the house. Roman just led him back inside, patting his behind.

“I ate a whole box of crackers.” Dean whined. “And ‘cause you only buy me the low salt ones, I tried putting salt on them.” Dean followed him around the whole house as Roman set his keys in the tray by the door and put his bag down; seemingly unaware of what he was doing. “But it tasted really bad so I had to drink a bunch of water to get over how bad it was. I felt like I was gunna puke for like fifteen minutes and then the dog next door barked for like an hour at nothing.”

“That sucks,” Roman stopped in the kitchen doorway, turning and pulling his mate in close. They were really nearing the finish line now, Roman was sure Dean was actually hurting more than he was letting on, but didn’t want to bother him anymore than his typical playful whining. “I’m sorry babe, do you wanna hear about my day?”

“No,” Dean muttered into his shirt, “I’m hungry and I want you to rub my feet.”

Roman just chuckled, rubbing soothing circles against his back. Dean usually stopped being cranky once he got to nuzzle up against Roman for a while. Once his body and the baby knew that Roman was there, he’d calm and start to wind down for the night. 

Some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup were a good standby for Dean’s pregnancy appetite. He would always eat it and it never made him any more nauseous than usual, Roman passed up his own dinner in favor of getting Dean fed, snacking from leftovers from the fridge and stealing cheese as he sliced it up. He could always eat a little later, both of them were snacking constantly nowadays.

“Smells good,” Dean leaned in, Roman smiled licking his fingers a little bit. 

“Warm?” Roman asked innocently. His mate had stripped off his hoodie and was waddling around the kitchen in just his sweatpants, belly bare.

“Everythin’s itchy.” Dean sighed, grabbing some juice from the fridge. “I think I’m too fat for clothes now.”

“Oh well,” Roman mumbled. “Almost done.” 

He meant the pregnancy, but dinner was as well. The wooden chairs in the kitchen weren’t nearly as comfortable as the huge squishy couch in the living room. Though nicely padded, Dean’s rear had gotten fidgety in all of the seats in the house and so they’d been doing dinner in the living room. The last few days, Roman nested Dean up with his luxurious pregnancy pillow and propped his feet into his lap so he could eat and get his feet rubbed all at the same time.

“We can just… do this always now.” Dean laughed into his sandwich as Roman massaged his ankle softly, trying to assuage the swollen tissue.

“Sure, but you gotta teach baby how to read.” Roman teased, resisting the temptation to tickle his lover’s toes. 

“Is TV guide a book?” Dean wiped his hands off on a napkin, “If you were shootin’ for private school you’d be reading to my belly already though.”

“I don’t think we can make a kid that smart.” Roman joked, switching feet. “Not with our money at least,”

“Good save,” Dean muttered, his eyes narrowing a little. His fingers tensed, feeling the swell of his stomach carefully. 

“Moving?” Roman asked, watching Dean carefully knead at his belly. It was heavy and huge now, with little growing left to do before their child had their birthday. Dean nodded, sighing.

“If I eat anything bigger than my hand at a time now-” Dean hissed, “It’s the end of the damn world.”

“Probably competing for real-estate.” Roman paused the massage to lay a hand over the expansive of his stomach, thoughtful.

“Of course when you touch, he chills out.” Dean grunted, closing his eyes, sighing again. Roman just smiled, it was no use trying to comfort him endlessly and worry, at this point they just had to endure. The baby always responded warmly to the touch of its father, calming quickly at the presence of his hand. They hadn’t been too anxious to discover the presenting sex of the child, content to let it be a surprise, but as of late Dean kept referring to his belly as a boy. 

Roman laid both his hands on Dean’s midriff, his thumbs rubbing against the tight skin in sweet circles to soothe the fidgeting going on inside. At this point, it wasn’t very difficult to feel the baby, to sense the little movements from the outside. Dean’s pregnancy scent was like a noxious haze filling the house, making them both loopy and stupid, content to just nest and nuzzle each other for hours. Dean purred, letting his head nod to the side of his body pillow.

“Sleepy, babe?” Roman asked, sinking down to plant a little kiss on Dean’s belly. As big as he’d gotten, Roman still prided himself on his ability to hoist him up into his arms and get him to the upstairs bedroom should the need arise.

“Nah,” Dean muttered, “Too ache-y to sleep.” 

“That’s no good.” Roman gave his stomach another kiss, his hands drawing up towards Dean’s chest, feeling. He’d just managed to splay his fingers over the softness of Dean’s breast when he gasped audibly; Roman withdrew his fingers as though they’d been scalded.

“’m ok.” Dean amended, sitting up a little, Roman looked at him curiously. Dean’s chest area had always been over-sensitive and Roman had always had a lot of fun with it, spent hours pulling and sucking on his nipples and just listening to his mate lose his mind from all the stimulation. Now, nine months pregnant, Dean’s chest had fattened up some, his formerly small areolas were swollen and dark, almost pained looking.

“Yeah?” Roman asked, biting his lip. It was hard to pretend like he wasn’t aroused, it had been awhile since he’d touched his breast, had done it just now unintentionally, without thinking. Dean had lots of sensitive sweet spots, but Roman had watched his mate’s chest ambivalently for months, not wanting to hurt or distress him.

Dean rolled his shoulders a little, trying to get comfortable, but in the warm, diffused light of the lamp, Roman could see a nipple beading up with moisture. His eyes widened, watching as a droplet escaped, sliding down the curve of his chest. Wordlessly, Roman traced the line of milk back to the source, as softly as possible.

“Shit, am I leaking again?” Dean groaned, moaning into his hands. “Can you grab me a towel or something?”

“Why.” Roman said stupidly, still staring mystified at Dean’s chest. “You’ve been leaking?”

“Just like, the past couple days.” Dean admitted, staring at the pillow, embarrassed. “I guess it’s normal for the timing or whatever. ‘M Chest hurts.”

“Poor baby,” Roman cooed, his dick was throbbing hard. Dean hadn’t been too randy for sex lately, but it didn’t stop him from dipping his face down to kiss softly at their mating spot, lips brushing their way up his cheek and to his mouth, passionately.

Roman scooped his arm underneath his lovers neck and for awhile they just kissed, Dean’s hands came up to knead at Roman’s sides, and Roman kept rubbing sweetly against Dean’s belly. It was hard to tell, in the thick of it, who’s scent was becoming stronger and more defined. When they pulled apart for air, Roman felt the front of his shirt warm and wet, right where he’d been close to Dean’s chest.

“Fuck,” Dean couldn’t help laughing, pointing at where his nipples had leaked against the fabric of his shirt. Roman wasn’t laughing however, eager, as he was to put his hands over his mate’s chest and test the firmness. “Shit better not hurt like this when I’m feeding him.”

Roman was numb with want, unsure and embarrassed for how badly he wanted the bud of Dean’s nipple in his mouth. He’d read plenty on the milk cycle omegas went through to care for their babies, he knew that Dean was just so full of milk that he was expressing the excess. Roman had even read up on plenty of alternative ‘free-love’ sexual accounts of pregnancy bonding where the omega let the alpha drink off their own supply. 

Of course, Roman hadn’t told Dean any of this. All of this reading he’d indulged in selfishly, shamefully even. Eight months of pregnancy down and he’d forgotten that Dean’s body was starting to prepare for the child when it finally made its exit. He buried his head in Dean’s neck again, as though he was trying to hide.

“You ok?” Dean asked tentatively, rubbing Roman lightly on the back. “Sorry if I’m gettin’ you all wet, but I can’t really help it.”

“I’s fine.” Roman said, slightly higher than usual. Was he really going to say anything?

“Ok, well,” Dean mumbled, trying to readjust. “I don’t want to sit and cook in my own juices here.”

Roman withdrew, heart racing at the extra little wet spots covering his front. Dean scratched at his collarbone carefully, even more milk beading up, unassisted.

“You’re so… full.” Roman noticed out loud, breaking down to readjust his cock. He didn’t want Dean to feel like he was obligated to get him off. There had been plenty of times lately where he’d done the smartest thing for both of them and just jerked off in the bathroom. Dean looked at Roman, then back at his own chest, curiously.

“You hot for me?” Dean smirked, “You want my pregnancy tits?” 

“N-no,” Roman lied quickly.

“You’re too obvious,” Dean laughed, then, unexpectedly, gathered Roman’s hand in his own and brought it from his stomach to his chest. With his other, he pushed himself forward on the heel of his hand, flattening his breast against Roman’s palm, letting a trickle of milk roll through the cracks in his fingers. Roman groaned, mouth falling open, Dean’s eyes widened, amused.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Roman whispered, sliding his thumb against the fullness as Dean eased back. He wanted nothing more than to taste it.

“Not when it comes out.” Dean shrugged. “Feels good then, it’s the pressure that hurts. You just surprised me earlier, that’s all.”

“It’s not…” Roman licked his lips, “Weird?”

Dean sniffed, regarding his lover playfully. Roman felt stupid, face flushed with embarrassment, but not as stupid as when his stomach grumbled remarkably loudly and for long. Dean’s mouth crooked into a sly grin and Roman pursed his lips, wishing he’d snacked a little better and his dick would go down and let him be.

“What do you want babe?” Dean asked, folding his arms in front of him so his pecs came together, his chest looked bigger and more bountiful, more milk began to spill out, unabated. 

“I-I want-“ Roman heaved a huge breath and collapsed again into the safety of Dean’s neck. “I wanna taste it.”

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled a little but seemed sympathetic. “You wan’ some milk?” 

Roman nodded into him and Dean twined his ear with his fingers, teasing. 

“Latch, but be nice, yeah?”

Dean sat up, propped up by his pillows and blankets, and Roman moved to sit on the floor next to the couch. Arms thrown across shoulders and head tucked to chest, Dean stroked Roman’s hair, his eyes half lidded as praising lips suckled away at his nipple.  
It wasn’t anything he ever thought Dean would let him do in his wildest imaginings, and Roman lapped thankfully, easily drawing full cheeks of milk into his mouth, amazed at how much was flowing. The taste was sweet, a little nutty and oily, but definitely pleasant. This close to his chest, scenting him was almost overbearing, the rooted, unchanging tambour to his smell was thickly focused. Roman knew this was for forming deep bonds and exchanging familial ties, an incredibly emotionally charged activity.

“How’s it taste?” Dean mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering a little as Roman paused feeding, wiping his mouth on his hand drunkenly.

“I’s good.” Roman’s dick throbbed, he knew Dean was much too out of it to do anything, but it didn’t bother him. “Babe, it’s really good.”

“mmm good.” Dean sighed, yawning wide. “It feels nice cause it’s like… getting rid of the pressure and stuff.”

“Mm Hmm,” Roman latched back on, watching his lover nuzzling up into the couch cushions even more, turning a little more to make it easier for Roman to drink off of him. After another minute or so, it became a little harder to pull, and Roman’s mouth felt tired, so he swapped sides, his eyes rolling back a little as a heaping load of warm liquid fell easily into his mouth. 

Dean’s breathing was growing deeper and Roman rubbed his belly encouragingly. As glowing and vibrant as his skin had appeared for most of the pregnancy, his face was getting grey and tired, the effects of hauling around an extra human being and losing sleep were starting to take their toll. Dean had been so good to him, had been such a trooper this whole time, he knew they’d make it through alright.

Eventually, Dean’s right breast lessened and emptied as well, Roman suckled playfully, trying to get as much as he could without hurting his mate. Dean raised a hand up to Roman’s hair again, peering out under sleepy eyes. 

“’m not burping you if you’re full.” He breathed. “Don’t wanna do that for ‘couple more weeks.”

“Thank you babe.” Roman sighed, peppering kisses all over Dean’s chest and then to his stomach. “That was nice.”

“Your beard’s ticklin’”

“Sorry.”


	8. Seth Rollins - Yahoo Answers, Thick Seth (Nipple Play, Breast Milk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: In horror of Seth's return and new physique, I'd like to see Something based on this legendary yahoo answers question:
> 
> Nipples Tweaked: Why are guys tweaking my pecs?  
> Every since I've been working out, Ive developed a lot of chest and pectoral developement, Guys at the gym are tweaking my nipples and I'm confused as to what that means.Does it mean Keep up the good work or something else?
> 
> >>how does OP feel about milk? Bodybuilders actually can get milky pecs from improper hormones and stuff.  
> >>>I'm fine with milk! I'm mostly interested in Seth getting a lot of attention on his nipnops and not understanding why, other than that I'm pretty open.

Seth fit an Extra-Large pretty comfortably nowadays; it was a point of pride that all the hard work he put in while he was rehabbing showed so well on him. There was a rather tight, constricting month of denial where he was trying to cram himself into all of his old larges, setting himself up for some ribbing from the boys.

“Hey fatty,” Kevin had snarked at him in the way of friendly greeting, poking him in the chest. Seth blushed, patting his hand back.

“You’re the only one who can call me that.” Seth laughed, rolling his shoulders back, puffing out his chest a little more and heading to his dressing room proudly. Examining himself in the mirror, his chest really was thick, the fabric of his shirt bunching up annoyingly under his large arms.

Incline bench presses and strict pull ups would do that he supposed.

“Should we do a bra sizing?” Dean joked with him one day, coming up behind him, cupping his hands under the thickness of his chest and smoothing the softness flat. Seth stifled a whimper, his nipples extra sensitive these days.

“I used to work at Victoria’s secret.” Dean joked, giving his breasts a squeeze. “Definitely got some double dee’s here.”

“Yeah right,” Seth said stupidly, far from scolding him for molesting his chest. Everything was so tightly packed, Dean had no trouble locating his areolas, drawing lazy circles. It was so obvious Seth loved getting his chest touched, it was a well known fact in the locker room.

Seth knew he needed to upgrade his wardrobe when Hunter started to call him on it. It had been rather nice to feel huge and impressive, the efforts of his labor so clearly showing. But if he kept getting the attention he was receiving, he was going to have to find a better way of hiding erections then just popping away any time things got too hot.

“Chilly in here?” Hunter chuckled, rubbing Seth’s shoulder and glancing down at his ample chest. Seth swallowed; he’d wet his hair, ready to cut a promo in one of his new shirts. The tips of his locks had gotten the fabric all wet and his nipples were perking right up against the fabric, plainly obvious.

“I-is it too much?” Seth looked around worried, “Should we just crop into my face?”

“Try another shirt,” Hunter suggested, still looking at him rather hungrily. “You’re not still bulking, are you?”

“No,” Seth pulled the shirt over his head with some difficulty. “I’m actually cutting a little, just to get some of my definition back.”

Looking at his chest, it was hard to believe. Now stripped down to just his pants, Seth’s chest looked arguably larger than it had just a week ago, like he’d just gotten done working out. The whole area felt tender, swollen.

An extra large and a moment taken for his ears to stop blushing, Seth cut the promo, trying not to dwell on how intently Hunter was staring at his chest. Was this how the women felt?

“Your chest ever feel sore sometimes?” Seth wondered out loud to Cesaro, kneading the front of his shirt and looking in the mirror, wincing a little. They had ridden to the arena together and agreed to share their changing space.

“Well, we’re wrestlers.” His friend countered, snorting a little and pausing his search of his bag to look at Seth.

“Well I don’t think I pulled anything,” he sighed, turning back and forth to examine himself. “I’m feeling it with both pecs.”

“You are working hard,” Cesaro shrugged, walking over and threading his arms in and watching Seth in the mirror as he gently drew both breasts into his hand, massaging sweetly. Cesaro grinned, eagerly appreciating the plumpness between his fingers, making Seth moan lightly.

“’feels nice,” Seth admitted, chuckling a little as he kneaded.

“Boys are getting big.” Cesaro purred, “Helps if you give them love.”

Seth turned his head sharply, eagerly pulling him into his mouth and placing his own hands over Cesaro’s, encouraging the behavior.

It was a lot to hope that nobody would barge in, but they were past the point of caring. Seth was astoundingly sexually frustrated. Even in clothes that fit, his chest had been so sensitive; he’d been half hard all day, his nipples fat and swollen with no relief. Cesaro found the buds with his index and middle fingers and rubbed them lightly in circles, making Seth gasp when he pinched them playfully.

“Little wet.” Cesaro noted, breaking the kiss and pausing his massage.

“Y-yeah,” Seth breathed, giggling, “Maybe we sh-“

He blinked, noticing the front of his shirt was slightly damp. He’d misunderstood what Cesaro had meant and was now horrified.

“The f-fuck?” Seth yelped, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it tight, looking petrified at the two little dots of wetness that had been where his nipples were. Cesaro withdrew, but looked completely unaffected, maybe even slightly amused.

“Little milky.” Cesaro shrugged. “Happens to the best of us.”

“The hell do you mean?” Seth cried. “I don’t take steroids!”

“Hormones.” He laughed. “You been bulking, yeah? Lots of soy and milk?”

Seth stared, thinking hard, his heart racing. He ate all sorts of things, enjoyed a varied diet. Soy was never something he actively avoided, always a fail safe ‘healthy’ option. Milk and donuts had been his go to cheat snack lately...

“RBGH maybe?” Cesaro smiled, “That stuff they put in the cows. That’s probably why your chest is hurting?”

The shock and the confusion weren’t forgotten, but it was hard to be too worried with how casual Cesaro seemed to be about it. He consoled Seth, pulling him into a hug and patting him sweetly; assuring him it was all diet and was just a part of working out. The worry assuaged, Seth’s chest was rubbing rather obviously against Cesaro’s own large chest, the sensation extremely distracting.

“Here, take it off,” Cesaro rubbed his arm, flicking at his wet shirt teasingly. “Sit down and I’ll help you.”

Seth obliged, adjusting the front of his pants as he plopped down on the bench, struggling to get his beefy arms through the shirtsleeves. His whole chest was agitated and pink, fatter than ever and rising and falling with each breath. Cesaro stood in front of him and gave his nipple a playful little flick, making him grunt.

“’It’s sensitive.” Seth mumbled, wincing.

“Had to, sorry.” He palmed the area, rubbing circles again. Moisture beaded up slowly, turning his stomach a little. His friend shared no hesitancy however, pushing both breasts up with the heels of his hand, causing little rivulets of milk to leak out.

“Feels good, no?” Cesaro grinned at Seth’s blissed out expression. His cock was rock hard and the loosening of pressure in his chest felt amazing. He hadn’t even realized how bad it was until he had hands squeezing the sore flesh, alleviating the tension he hadn’t been able to place.

“Yeah,”

Cesaro bent down, pulling his mouth to his nipple and giving it a bold lick. Seth’s whole spine shivered, his dick controlled completely by the deviousness of his friends mouth, latching and sucking, trying to lessen the swelling of Seth’s vast chest.

“Taste’ sweet.” Cesaro popped off one bud to nibble on the other. Seth cried, biting his lip quickly to stifle the noise and pushing Cesaro’s head closer, trying to fit more of him in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Seth said, restrained, panting and rolling his hips in his seat. “So f-fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Cesaro tickled his chest, rising back up to his full height, “Let’s go make use of that half-bathroom before I make you cream yourself.”

**\-----**

**PROMPT EXTENSION:**

**> I love how thick Seth has gotten and oh my god this was so HOT wow. I selfishly want more of it. Such a great job anon!  
** **> >Let me know if you have anything specific you want me to write! I love writing this stuff! Thick Seth is best Seth.**  
 ** >>>Not OP, but the idea of Seth leaking in public, maybe in the ring...O:**

**\-----**

As disturbed as Seth might have felt with seeing and feeling his pecs leaking milk, the fact of the matter remained that they were as big as they’d ever been when they were engorged. Frantic for an answer, he’d done some quick phone sleuthing and found out exactly what foods were contributing to his condition, but the information didn’t scare him off for long.

A week without any dairy or soy along with some time to let his chest recover, his nipples were less inflamed, dry and more or less normal. Looking in the mirror however, Seth was disappointed with his physique. He’d grown attached to seeing himself looking hulky and busty, like he was about to tear right out of his clothes.

He looked small, and frankly, it wasn’t worth missing a milk and doughnut snack after a workout.

Back on the wagon again, putting his pecs through a sweaty workout and indulging in all the food he wanted, he went right back up in size, feeling his chest nearly wobble with how much it had swollen up. Seth squinted, examining himself in the mirror, kneading his breasts carefully, his heart racing as little droplets of milk trickled from his hands. His nipples had become far too sensitive and he spent more time than he wanted to admit, toying and teasing them.

All he had to do was just drain himself a little before a match and everything was all right. But as time went on, it felt like his body was actually producing more milk each time, so he took care to give himself an extra cursory squeeze before putting himself in front of a live audience. The last thing Seth wanted to do was lock up with an opponent and start leaking, least of all, at a Pay-Per-View for the World Heavyweight Championship.

“Tit’s leaking,” Roman mumbled in his ear in the middle of a chain set, grabbing him by the wrist and tossing him into the turnbuckle. Seth’s eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping. He quickly glanced down, horrified to see his right nipple, hugely swollen and agitated, beading up milk in little droplets. Roman came at him with a tapping kick to the midsection and then a series of right hands.

“D-s look like sweat?” Seth gasped, whipping his hair back hard with each punch, selling the moves. Roman withdrew, managing to size Seth up as he stepped back, cocking his punch.

“Yeah.” Roman mumbled back as he delivered the tenth blow. Seth crumpled to the floor quickly, trying to flatten his chest and squeeze the excess out onto the mat.

Luckily they were able to wrap the match quickly. It seemed as though Roman was the only one who had noticed, was the only one close enough to Seth to recognize exactly what was happening, but he could’ve sworn the ref was eyeing him funny as they finished and left the ring.

“You should get it checked out.” Roman grunted to him, pulling him aside the moment they were out of the fray of people in gorilla. Seth panted, catching his breath, Roman put a hand against his chest, feeling the swelling. “I don’t think that’s normal.”

“It’s just diet.” Seth sighed, trying not to pretend like Roman’s huge hands on his chest weren’t the nicest, most inviting feeling in the world. He pulled a strand of hair out of his mouth, collapsing a little against the wall.

“Eat cleaner?” Roman suggested, Seth moaned as he rubbed a finger across his left nipple, milk down his thumb. Pretty much everyone in the locker room knew about Seth’s problem at this point, was morbidly curious about it.

“I’ll-“ Seth took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering slowly. “If I do… I’ll… get small.”

“I think having fat milk tits is cheating.” Roman chuckled. Seth’s eyes narrowed, about to retort angrily, but Roman pinched both of his buds quickly and he yelped, crying out as milk poured out fast, making a mess of his hands and Seth’s chest. “But then, this is fun as hell.”

“F-f-uck, please.” Seth cried, grabbing Roman’s forearms. He hadn’t let go, but rather, alternated the pressure in his fingers so milk flowed slower and faster. “I can’t stop it but I keep making more. Please!”

“Yeah, and now you’re all fat, look.” Roman cupped the bottoms of Seth’s breasts, feeling the give. “You’re so cheating! Look at you, this is all milk!”

“F-fuck off.” Seth panted, earning an even tighter grip on his nipple. He bit his lip, Roman’s hands were tough and unforgiving. “I’m working out like a motherfucker. You know that.”

“If you start dripping again during a match, I’m telling.” Roman threatened, finally letting go, leaving Seth’s areola’s stunned, perked up and hard. “You milked all over my vest, that’s how I knew.”

“Whatever,” Seth hissed, pushing past him and storming off. The room was obscenely cold and he didn’t want anyone to come across him, chest covered in a shine that wasn’t sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 5/30/2016, 6/1/2016


	9. Xavier/Seth, gentle D/s, hand-feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: At one point in today's UUDD anniversary video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY0q47TA6o4 Seth surprises Xavier with a cake and things go about as you would expect for wrestlers and cakes), Seth is squawking miserably on the floor when Xavier gently places a chunk of cake in his mouth and Seth obediently accepts it, mid-tantrum.
> 
> I thought that was pretty hot. So now I want the porn version. Just some very sweet, very adorable dom Xavier doting on a high maintenance, high energy Seth who gentles and calms completely at Xavier's touch. Hand-feeding, Seth being covered in foodstuffs and laying still for Xavier while he eats off of him (another cake video-inspired image), Seth nuzzling happily into Xavier's hand and letting him play with his hair... that type of thing. Just the softest, fluffiest D/s you can imagine, with two pals who like to play videogames and kiss.
> 
> >>I'm about to do it, how do you feel about me shoe horning my own obsession with thick seth/belly rubs?
> 
> >>>OP loves thick Seth. And he is very topical for this prompt too, I think Renee calls him that exactly in the shirtless portion at the end. Belly rubs would be sweet perfection!!

“At least we have two cakes, not just floor-cake”

Xavier was way too excited to have Seth this malleable. What had been a simple prank had now turned into a divine road-comfort session that was just about the goofiest way to blow off steam and the biggest diet cheat ever. Seth was sitting still, eyes wide and doe-like, frosting matted against his beard and baby fuzz on the back of his neck. The first cake, the video cake, had been thrown away. This one was all chocolate, gourmet as hell, a little smaller, definitely something Seth would eat.

“You gunna eat any?” Seth asked, a little begrudgingly, he was still pouting a little from how easily Xavier had turned his prank back in on himself. Xavier just smiled back.

“Nope, all you.” He sat down next to his friend. “I washed my hands, here,” he grabbed a chunk from the corner with his bare hands, getting a mixture of cookie crumbs and dark frosting. He held it up to Seth’s face, “Go ahead.”

He leaned in, as pompously as one could be, taking a huge bite of cake into his mouth. Little crumbs and bits got in his beard, but Seth’s eyes lit up, his cheeks full, staring at Xavier’s offered hand.

“It’s good, yeah?” He laughed, watching Seth chew excitedly, eyes softening immediately at the sweetness. “You love it.”

“I wanna cuddle.” Seth swallowed, rolling his shoulders with childlike enthusiasm. “I wanna cuddle and I want more.”

Xavier plopped down against the wall and let Seth lay in his lap. He’d chucked his shirt, the frosting had gotten all over his back and so he just decided to go without. This wasn’t a problem at all for Xavier, who relished the view of Seth’s swollen… everything. It was a wonder he fit at all, his chest and shoulders were overflowing off his lap and his arms dwarfed Xavier’s easily. Seth probably liked to imagine he was in some state of control, but Xavier knew that it was easier for him to play along and let him think he was in charge than get snippy with his bratty behavior.

“You’re a big boy so you’ve gotta eat this whole thing.” Xavier encouraged, looking expectantly into his lap to give Seth another chunk of cake. His clean hand burrowed in Seth’s curls, rubbing his head sweetly and making him whimper in-between bites. “I’m not going to try to save the rest of it, cause saving a cake with big handfuls taken out would be gross.”

“That’s nothing,” Seth sniffed, glancing at the plastic tray without much thought. He’d almost packed a sixth away already, nuzzling the back of his head up against Xavier’s chest playfully. Xavier gritted his teeth a little, feeling frosting coating the front of his shirt, he didn’t really care much for the tee anyway, it was just old merch.

Seth took the cake from his hand so sweetly it was almost criminal. Thin lips parting eagerly as soon as he’d swallowed another bite, waiting for more. At first, he complained as Xavier got caught up in petting his head that he couldn’t offer him cake fast enough. Xavier just rolled his eyes, not wanting to choke him out on chocolate frosting. At about a little under the half way point, Seth started to slow down a little bit, laboring on his chewing, perhaps savoring the flavor.

“Chuggin’ along, aren’t you?” He grinned, speeding up his handfuls a little. Seth licked his lips tentatively before digging in again, his eyes lingering over the tray again, maybe a little more hesitant than before. He looked sweaty, his cheeks full of cake tinged pink.

Xavier just continued massaging his neck and head, encouraging him where he began to slow. He was actually quite impressed he’d gone so far without any liquid to wash it down. Luckily, the cake was fairly moist, lubricated with layers of frosting within the sheets. Seth whined a little readjusting on his side, his belly was starting to pooch outward with all the food.

“You ok there?” He snorted, watching Seth tap against the top of his belly, feeling the give. “We can readjust if you need to.”

“No,” Seth scoffed, burying his mouth in the extended hand filled with more cake, nuzzling a little and getting a spot of frosting on his nose. “I’m fine.”

“You’re a chunk.” Xavier noted, “I’m going to be spoon feeding you Pepto by the time you get through this.”

“I’mb the champ.” Seth muffled against his food.

“Chunky Champ.” Xavier amended, “Chunky Madden Champ of the World.”

Soaking up the compliments, Seth was able to get through three quarters before he stopped for a moment, his eyes squinting. Xavier watched, one hand on the back of Seth’s head. He was really starting to struggle, blushing hard and sweating around his hairline. He tried rolling on his side a little, trying to alleviate some pressure, but Seth put a hand to his belly, looking pained.

“Full?” Xavier watched as Seth sat up on the heel of his hand and gasped lightly. Instinctively Xavier reached for the little office garbage can within arm’s distance, thinking that he didn’t want any regurgitated cake on himself. Seth rumbled a little, breathing shaky and disrupted. “You ok baby boy?”

He let out a sad, croaky burp, grimacing. Xavier patted him on the back lightly, restraining his own laughter. Seth fell back against his friend’s chest, whining and squirming.  
“Thought you were going to puke,” Xavier cooed, setting a clean hand on Seth’s belly, rising and falling. “Are you hurting?”

“Mmm.- yeah,” Seth whined, looking down at his tummy dejectedly, heaving a breath. “I wanna finish.”

“I want you to finish too,” Xavier giggled, rubbing the taut skin. Seth whimpered, clearly delighted by the touch, but still conflicted. Xavier had to be sympathetic, he was bloated with an enormous amount of sugar, it was enough to make anyone emotional. “This feels nice though, doesn’t it?” He massaged carefully, rolling Seth’s protruding belly in slow circles, trying to cover the expanse softly and not hurt him. 

“Yeah,” Seth cried softly. “’m want more cake.” 

The last row took about as long as Seth had taken on the other quarters. Xavier was in no real hurry to wrap it up, could spend all day feeding and rubbing his friend down and listening to him whimper and moan and nuzzle against him. Seth’s hair was a mess, his face blotchy with sweat and some light crying. His eyes wet and his lashes bunched up from moisture. The whole time, even while he was clearly sore from stuffing himself so full, he was still the bratty baby he always was, pouting and squawking through it all ‘I want more,’ and ‘No not yet,’ and ‘My tummy hurts’, while Xavier just chuckled, rubbed and fed him as best as he could. 

“Last bite,” He offered, his hand full of the last fistful of cake he’d scraped off the plastic. Seth was twining his own hair with one finger now, the other cradling his gut. He frowned, breathing shallowly, trying to psyche himself up. His stomach was fuller than ever, his little innie belly button and patchy hair straining against the full cake rumbling inside him. 

“Gimme,” Seth sighed, barely audible and Xavier patted his stomach lovingly. Really Seth was about the most annoying thing in the world but he had his moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 6/15/16


	10. Seth Rollins/Triple H- Size Kink, Small Penis, Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Seth has a small dick, and his partner loves it. He's always talking about how small and delicate it is, how out of place it looks on his big, thick body, how it's a good thing Seth takes it so well because could never satisfy someone by fucking them, how throbbingly hard it gets when so much blood pumps into such a small space. Seth is so embarrassed by it but it also gets him hotter than anything else. 
> 
> Bonus points for Seth's partner easily covering Seth's dick with one hand or jerking him off with only a couple fingers.
> 
> (For purposes of this prompt let's pretend that we don't all know exactly what Seth's dick looks like)

Another TV taping finished and Seth was buzzing with excitement over a well coordinated match. He’d been feeling good all day and a lot more rested than usual, the icing on the cake being he didn’t even have far to travel- they were only a town away. Things were just generally great.

He wiggled around in his ring gear, getting ready to change, he’d nearly forgotten the selfish little ego boost he’d indulged in. Under his tight-fitting pants and compression underwear, he’d tucked a little cloth inside, giving himself a little extra padding. Guys had always done stuff like this and Seth had started getting slightly self-conscious wearing something so incredibly tight, but having so little to show for it.

He’d nearly forgotten about it, or at least he’d nearly gotten away with it. Sure he had locked the door to his changing room, Seth’s heart fluttered when he heard the handle click and Hunter slide in. It wasn’t terribly unexpected, but as Seth turned, seeing the grinning face of his mentor, he knew he was about to get an earful.

“You tried it.” Hunter just laughed, forgoing any greeting, striding over to Seth and shaking his head. “Real cute babe, real cute.”

“H-huh?” Seth shuddered as Hunter came closer, eyes entirely fixed on his crotch, budding up nicely in his black and gray pants. Hunter just kept smiling, amused.  
“You want to be big now?” he laughed, going in confidently to palm the bulge. Seth stiffened, aroused, yet painfully aware that Hunter could tell how obvious it was that he’d stuffed himself. He couldn’t make eye contact, face heating up smartly as he stared at the ground, horrified. 

“It’s adorable.” Hunter added, groping him further, feeling the give of the fabric cloth. “I’m sure everyone thought you were very handsome and impressive.”

Seth’s heart seemed to blow out like an extinguished candle and he looking at Hunter sadly.

“I just want-“ He began, shoulders slumping, Hunter’s eyebrows raised. “With the cameras on-“

“Oh, darling, no.” Hunter pulled him into a tight embrace, cradling the back of Seth’s head with his large hand. “I didn’t mean it like that, calm down. No, it was just adorable how you thought that it would matter.”

Seth calmed, breathing in the musky, alluring odor that was Hunter and his nice suit. He stroked his hair for a moment affectionately, chuckling softly. 

 

“You know I love your baby dick.” Hunter cooed into his ear and Seth shivered. “Little boy, so small in my hands.”

Seth hummed in agreement, eyes softening, completely content to be held and attended to by his boss. He would have held on for longer if Hunter didn’t pull his arms down to give his ass a little tap, snapping his attention back.

“Take it out,” Hunter nodded. “Take it off, you don’t want to suffocate your little man.”

Flushed, fingers trembling, Seth wordlessly eased his ring-pants down. The cloth beneath it all bundled up strangely under the compression underwear, the more layers, the better it suited him.

“Oh, look at you.” Hunter teased softly as he fiddled with the undershorts, pushing them down and revealing his heinous lie. “Can’t fault you for trying.”

“It was just for tv.” Seth mumbled to the ground, taking the cloth from the reservoir of his under garments and setting it aside. His cock was very small, erect as it was, his private shame for as long as he’d gone without having someone as amused as Hunter in his life. Hunter loved his dick, endlessly reminded him how sweet and tender it was tucked in the middle of his massive legs and thick body. Seth hated how he could never give much, how his little cock had no real bearing outside of letting him piss, but Hunter treated it with the upmost love and attention that it made him feel whole.

“I was laughing through your entire segment,” Hunter admitted, drawing his hand up and cupping his dick and balls in his palm easily. “Wondering what happened to my little pocket pet.” 

Seth moaned, drawing his hands to his chest as Hunter worked him lovingly in his fingers, massaging the little head and tickling idly at the short shaft. As hard as he could get, it was still a matter of argument whether or not he could possibly be full-grown. His cock was difficult to understand in relation to his body. How could someone so big and built possibly be so precious and small were it mattered?

“That feel good babe?” Hunter purred, letting Seth lean into him. He moaned, nodding against his chest and biting his lip a little. Hunter knew too well how to get him off at this point, cock already tearing up with little flecks of come. He rubbed the moisture in, tugging slightly faster with his thumb and index finger. There were days when Seth just allowed his boss to tease him to pieces and it was difficult to act like he didn’t enjoy it. Sometimes Hunter would pause the whole affair and look at him sympathetically, murmuring ‘is that all?’ or ‘get bigger babe’ and Seth would cringe, shuddering and moaning through his abashed orgasm.

Hunter seemed to sense the need in his eyes however, the want leaking off of him. He tugged faster, his other hand resting on the small of his back, rubbing comforting circles.

“Baby,” Hunter mumbled. “You know how I love how little you can be for me.” 

“N-n-yeah,” Seth panted, his stomach contracting hard. “’m small.”

“How small,” Hunter sighed, feeling Seth choking a little, spluttering on his words.

“A lot.” Seth strained. “So small- l-little,”

“Teensy,” Hunter offered and Seth cried, nodding. 

“T-teensy…”

He came, flecks of come falling in inconsequential drops to the floor. He shuddered gasping as Hunter stroked him to the finish, holding him close and rubbing the hand on his back in even larger, harder strokes. 

“Baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: 6/27/2016


	11. Seth Rollins - Body Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Seth is a hairy, hairy guy. Sometimes he gets a little self conscious about it, because wrestlers are supposed to be hairless and smooth, but he loathes shaving and sometimes he likes how rugged and manly it makes him look. 
> 
> Anything having to do with this would be awesome. Seth appreciating his own body (and maybe jerking it) or a partner feeling up his hairy thighs or whatever else the filler likes.

“Goddamnit!” 

Seth sighed angrily, throwing his razor down in the sink and grabbing a fistful of toilet paper, dabbing at the cut on his thigh. His body trimmer had broken in Tucson and he was left with the dull, shitty little Gilette that was somehow still in his luggage piece. He wasn’t even bleeding that much, but just the fact that he still had his other leg, arms, chest and neck to do meant he’d be likely covered in nicks. 

Why am I Armenian? Seth thought hopelessly, sitting down on the edge of the tub. He’d been wrestling longer than he could even grow a full beard, had never had a moment where he didn’t have to be primping and tanning and shaving himself to look like he was baby soft. 

He got back up, striding over to the sink and inspecting the razor again. It was gross, stuffed full with his wiry little black hairs. He didn’t want to shave ever, but especially not right now.

Fuck it, Seth thought, determinedly tossing the blade into the trash. I’m the best. Why do I need to change myself?

There were plenty of times that day Seth could have bought a new trimmer; he passed by a Walgreens and a CVS on his way to the arena. The thought entered his mind- he really should shave, it was only going to be more difficult if he didn’t soon, but he still couldn’t bring himself to care.

Seth wrestled that night, traveled again and still didn’t bother. His own beard was getting a little thick and bushy, but he had better things to do with his time. 

“How mad do you think I could make someone if I just stopped shaving?” Seth posed to Cesaro while they rode together to the next town in their car, glancing at his arms, which were starting to darken up some with fuzz.

“Well, it’s not really in your character is it?” Cesaro raised an eyebrow. “I feel like all the guys with hair are the ones with lots of… bravado? How you say it? More swagger.”

“I’ve got swag.” Seth chuckled, inspecting his chin in the passenger’s fold out mirror; it really was getting full and thick. 

“Yes, but you are not oozing machismo.”  
“Well, maybe not like that.” He snorted, threading his fingers through the growth, trying to tame the hair to lay flat.

“You could try,” Cesaro shrugged. “You pull it off well, but maybe it will hide all your definition?”

“I’m not that hairy.” Seth laughed. 

But as it turned out, he actually was.

A few days turned into nearly three weeks and for the first time in his life, Seth was seeing what he would look like if he went au naturel. It was a little scary, but mostly exciting as Internet rumors speculated some possible character change, smarks marking out on their own ideas as to why Seth was suddenly sporting such an appearance.

“You’re not turning face soon, are you?” Kevin asked him backstage with a quizzical look as Seth went about wetting down his hair. His chest and arms were no longer patchy, but nearly connected with a carpet of smooth fuzz, his abs hidden behind a thick blanket of hair that connected in a flume of happy trail, heading south. Seth looked at Kevin, confused.

“Why? What have you heard?”

“Just internet bullshit.” Kevin shrugged. “There’s this rumor that you’re changing your look up to turn or something.”

“That makes no sense.” Seth laughed. “Why would-“ he gestured to his chest vaguely. “Why would it mean I’m gunna be a babyface?”

“I dunno,” Kevin shrugged. “Nobody knows why you’re doin’ it though.”

“Shaving sucks, that’s why.” Seth turned away, a little sheepish, he hadn’t expected everyone to like it, he was doing it for himself. “That’s cool, yeah?”

“I can dig it.” Kev looked him up and down, nodding. “Suits you, somehow.”

Seth liked feeling a little insulated and warm. It wasn’t the greatest thing in to be dealing with in the summer, but it kept him from getting intermittent chills if he went shirtless. The more he examined himself in the mirror, twining his fingers in the little ringlets of fur, the more he liked how he looked and became more self-determined that it was correct. Seth felt infinitely more manly and sexy this way. Checking himself out in his hotel vanity, he chuckled lightly, spreading his fingers wide and shuddering slightly at the sensation of raking his hands through the growth on his chest. 

He flexed his arms, his dick stirring at his reflection looking back. He was so bearlike, striking a resemblance to a darker, thicker Shawn Michaels.

“Aye yo,” Seth giggled, proudly puffing out his chest. It was a more seasoned, mature look. 

The best part about going natural was the lack of razor burn on his thighs and crotch. Sliding out of his towel, he pulled graciously at his crotch, looking lovingly at his fuzzy likeness appreciatively. His belly frizz transitioned right down to his cock in curls, soft and dark. Seth couldn’t get over how impossibly soft he was, had expected all the while that being so ‘unkempt’ would mean he was itchy and sweaty.  
Quite the opposite, his skin seemed to be enjoying a break from his razor treatment, his hair lying downy and flat. 

“Look so fucking good,” Seth purred to himself, bracing his hand on the countertop and pumping madly at his dick. In a world were everything was about perfection and standards, it was ecstasy, being himself. He squinted, concentrating furiously before feeling his mouth fall open, groaning. 

Seth caught his reflection again, his arms, thick and hairy, his ample chest, he groaned feeling come slip over his fingers and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 6/27/16


	12. Dean/Seth - Dean is turned on by Seth being bigger now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I love all of the thick Seth prompts and stories that have been popping up lately. I would love to see one with Ambrollins.
> 
> Dean is really into Seth being bigger now. Maybe he didn't really notice it before but now that Seth is back and they are sharing segments and matches again he does. Dean is especially into Seth being bigger than him now.

Hypothetical gun to his head, Dean had to pick between Roman and Seth? The answer was Roman 11 times out of 10. There was the obvious- he clicked better with Roman, they had more to talk about and their personalities matched better, but the physical attraction was present a lot more as well. Dean loved big guys, Roman was thickly built, and he had a little bit of give where it mattered. Nothing felt better to Dean than being able to dominate one of his best friends, owning his ass wholly and feeling how nice and big it was with his hands.

Dean didn’t think his answer would have changed either, that was at least until he walked into the wrong trailer the day of Extreme Rules. It should have been obvious, the trailer was clearly marked, security was shooting him weird looks the moment he got near it, but he hadn’t been paying attention. Really he just wanted somewhere to smoke where fans couldn’t find him.

“That was quick,” a familiar nasally voice called out, footsteps came from behind the corner. Dean’s eyes widened as Seth appeared, eyebrow raised. He had stripped down to just a tank top and his briefs, clearly expecting someone else.

Wordlessly, Dean just looked him up and down, disbelieving that he was even there. He hadn’t heard a peep about Seth being in town, let alone that he was a recognized talent piece for the show. They hadn’t been this close in months, even during Mania they’d only really glanced at each other from a far. Seth smelled the same, some sportsy body wash and musky bullshit body spray that was probably locally sourced… somewhere. The man himself? Dean had never seen him look bigger.

“Goddamn man,” he licked his lips. “How’re you doin’? You’re fuckin’ huge.” 

Clearly caught off guard, Seth blushed, chuckling a little and instinctively tensing the muscles in his pecs and stomach. His arms were gigantic, his biceps bowing out and doing that sweet thing where his arms had to sort of float at his sides, too large to be allowed. His chest was massive, straining hard against the fabric of his tank, his nipples apparent. His thighs and his belly were thick, not as chiseled and defined, rather bulkier and brutish than his previous Crossfit trim.

“I’m… good…” Seth teased, shifting his weight back and forth awkwardly. “Thought you were one of the producers… they’re supposed to be getting my gear…”

Dean remembered the last time they’d fucked, truthfully, he hadn’t been able to enjoy it that much. Last spring, Seth had been so similar to his size it hadn’t been much fun. Now, straddling a different weight class, Dean had trouble concealing his enthusiasm.

“You… doin’ a run in then?” Dean asked dumbly, still unable to look away from how wide around Seth’s thighs were, how his face looked less ratty, more filled in.

“That’s the plan,” Seth mumbled, wiggling his bare toes on the carpeted floor. It looked like he was almost bashful, caught off guard in his underwear. It wasn’t as though it was the first time it had happened, but the tension in the air seemed to ebb and flow, strangely. “Couldn’t do Mania so… here we are…”

“Here we are.” Dean purred, unable to contain himself, he closed the distance between them, resting his hands on Seth’s forearms and rubbing them tenderly. Seth backed up against the wall surface behind him; his bubble of an ass flattened out while his hips and thighs ached to invite him in, grinding in little circles. Dean growled, mouth slightly agape as he grabbed him by the sides, relishing the softness and pulling Seth into his mouth greedily.

It was a lot to hope that one of the producers or an agent wouldn’t walk in on them, mashing faces together, grunting and growling at a questionable volume.

“Fuck, you’re hard.” Seth panted against Dean’s teeth, bumping right up against the front of his jeans and shivering slightly at the warmth. “The hell… why…?”

“You’re fucking huge.” Dean just repeated. “I missed you or whatever- How the hell did you get so big?”

“I had time off, dipshit.” Seth was unconsciously flexing again, vein popping slightly in his neck. Dean palmed the sweet growth of Seth’s chest, moaning softly as Seth chuckled, making his tits wink. The plumpness of his breasts rolled under his fingers sweetly.

“Well whatever you’re doin’ it’s goddamn beautiful.” Dean pulled their faces together again, rubbing down his chest and to his sides and squeezing tightly at the ample flesh. Seth held tight to his neck, arms monopolizing all the space between them.

Dean couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t keep his eyes shut for a second, but they split apart for a moment so Seth could lock the trailer door and eagerly rummage through his bag, looking for lube.

“We gotta be quick,” He insisted, tugging down his compression underwear, exposing the round curve of his ass. “For real, someone’s gunna knock on that door.”

“Take off your shirt,” Dean demanded, snatching the lube and hurriedly working it over his fingers. He watched mesmerized as Seth, with a little hesitancy, tugged the sheer tank top over his head, quickly turning to brace himself against the cheap little countertop wiggling his rear end invitingly.

“You mourning your abs?” Dean snorted, adoring how shy Seth seemed to be about some of the changes in his body. He quickly began rubbing his forefinger around his rim, teasing.

“Ahh-ah… no. Shut up.” Seth spat, shaking a little from the cool touch, Dean savored the view of his back muscles twitching amongst the mass of dry, voluminous locks. 

“It’s better,” Dean breathed, sticking him a finger and pulling his other hand to cup his little belly, pooching out mostly due to gravity. “Fucking look so good all thick and fat.”

“Shut up,” Seth repeated, a bare whisper. He was enjoying himself a little too much to be heartily upset. 

Well warmed up, Dean went in raw. They’d done it before and he knew to pull out quickly enough. It only took a few little eager pumps before he was grasping his ass and bucking at a nice even pace. It was gorgeous, watching his dick disappear into the abundance of Seth’s behind, Dean moaned louder before biting his tongue, trying to silence himself. There was already enough of a commotion being made banging the countertop and the crappy little sidewall of the trailer.

“God, you even fuck better.” he slapped his ass, appreciating the quiver of the flesh and working faster. Seth shook, whining nasally as his fingers clutched hard at the counter surface, trying to ground himself. After a jaunty pace of bucking and bounding, Dean slowed a little, teasing his friend and flattening himself against his back. 

In one hand he grabbed at Seth’s chest, holding him tight, while the other could just barely hook around his arm to pin him at the spot. From every inch, Seth could barely be contained, simply too big to be fully controlled, and yet, he was so desperate and needy that he was unable to be anything but owned. Dean could hear his heart pounding fast, could feel his breath being punched out of him with each roll of his hips. 

“You like that?” Seth breathed, feeling Dean grabbing anything and everything he could. “’M Finally your type now?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean fucked faster, making Seth squeal and spread his legs farther, trying to loosen up. “So big.”

With a tightening and a bursting cry, he came, quickly jerking out of his ass to paint Seth’s back with his come, he jerked quickly, straining his face and riding wave after wave as his load pooled into the dimples on his back, simply stunning.

“Goddamn,” Dean croaked, wiping off the mess with Seth’s own shirt and pushing the man down onto the couch. Seth looked similarly winded, but his cock was still fat and throbbing, waiting to be attended to. Dean swallowed, jerking his own pants back up and appreciating how perfect Seth looked, breathing deep, shining with sweat, plump in all the right places.

“Fuck,” Seth sighed, watching lazily as Dean plopped down on the couch next to him and began tugging fast at his cock, making him shudder hard, arching his huge neck against the back of the seat and screwing up his face. “Fuck… fuck…”

“Come on big boy.” Dean grunted, “Come on.”

Seth came over his own stomach, breathing erratically through his teeth, his whole body seizing and shaking at strings of come poured over him, sticking fast to his little belly hairs and the backs of Dean’s fingers. It was so hot, so different than before, he wondered what he had done to deserve such a welcome act of spontaneity, wondering dimly if he was in the best dream of his life.

Without fail, there was a rapping knock from the other side of the door, Seth’s eyes widened and he looked around, helpless in a mess of his own come.

“Welcome back!” Dean laughed cheekily, patting his friend on the shoulder and zipping up his fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted 6/28/2016


	13. Kevin Owens/Seth Rollins (Seth Rollins) - Aphrodisiac, Desperation, Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I can't stop thinking about Seth being desperately, helplessly horny. I don't care if it's sex pollen or someone dosed him with an aphrodisiac to mess with him or what, I just want him frantic with need, fucking into both his fists at once, fingering himself while humping a pillow, either he can't get off or he comes over and over again but it doesn't help. 
> 
> If the filler wants, someone could find him and fuck him satisfied at the end, just no noncon please!
> 
> >>What about ABO Omega Seth in Heat? Would that be fine?  
> >>>I'm the OP and yeah, that would work, I realized like an hour after posting that I was basically describing heat fic haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: 6/30/16

“Fuck fuck fuck! No No No!”

Seth rifled through his bag manically, sweating, sitting on the ground and tossing out his clothes and toiletries at top speed, looking in vain for his prescribed heat dispersant. He tore through everything, every pocket, eventually haplessly flapping the bag around upside down. How could this have happened?

He normally had a lot more notice with these things, had checked his phone calendar that very morning. He was due to heat on the 15th and on the 13th had planned to get the shot that lessened it down to some cramping and hot flashes. There was no way on the 7th that he was supposed to be feeling like this. Shit like this was dangerous, he’d have to talk to his doctor.

“Piece of fucking shit!” Seth yelled, storming to his carry-on luggage bag and tearing through that, fully aware that it wouldn’t be there, but he was desperate. Seth had felt it coming over him when he’d gotten in the cab, his whole body heating up, the sweating, the throbbing from his stomach down to his thighs. By the time he’d gotten out of the car and hobbled up to the hotel concierge, he was in full panic mode, leaking slick through his underwear and trying to breathe steadily.

Seth emptied out his second bag, looking hopelessly at the pile of device chargers, melted quest bars and garbage… If he could just take his dispersant now, he’d have a rough couple of hours, but he’d be fine by morning. It had been awhile before he’d gone through a really raw heat, and Seth had no idea what to do, he was never more unprepared.

Distraught, nerves fraying, he picked up his phone, trying to think fast. His thoughts were becoming sluggish and he had to act. He needed to call… needed to try…

“Hey,” Kevin picked up after just a few buzzes, Seth exhaled sharply, running his palm across his face, nervously.

“Kev- hey,” He sounded crazed. “I’m in trouble, where are you?"

“Like… an hour and a half outside of Birmingham. Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fuckin’ heaaaaating, man.” Seth cried. “Can’t find my meds, can’t stoppit. I need a dick to sit on-“

“I’ve got you,” Kevin laughed, “What hotel, what room?”

Kevin’s promise was relief. Somewhere out on the road, an alpha was heading his way and the aching, itching feeling all up in his slit would be alleviated when he would arrive and be able to fuck it out of him. 

Until then however, Seth was painfully alone, with nothing to do but stew and mewl. As soon as he hung up the phone he took off all his clothes, the sensation of the material aggravating him. His ass and his crotch were already wet with slick, but he wasn’t quiet dripping yet. Standing on his feet was dizzying, legs intermittently aching and numbing without reason. All Seth could do was make his way to the bed and lay facedown against the surface, his body seizing with shivers and cramps. Locks of hair stuck to his face, his whole body shining with a glossy patina of stink and sweat.

The worst part about it was just the painful need that sat right around the climax of an orgasm, his scent changed and his vision started to blur as he could feel his belly contracting without effect. His ass shook, desperately clenching around nothing, looking for a mate that wasn’t there.

Panting, he slid a trembling hand down to bat uselessly at his little omega cock, licking his lips and groaning at the sensation that was able to distract him slightly. Everything was so wet, so smooth, but his dick stayed small and soft. Sometimes Seth could manage a little erection, but with his body as wrecked and shaky as it was, it was impossible. He fumbled blindly for awhile, cramming his dick between his thumb and forefinger, screwing up his face and trying his damndest to breathe and relax, but it was near impossible. 

His entrance was beading up slick, drooling crudely into his hand. For awhile, he just rocked back and forth on his knees, grinding himself against the bed and gasping, knowing full well that if he started sticking himself fingers, he’d be unable to remove them until Kevin arrived. It would feel good for a bit, he’d greedily stick everything he could inside until his hand would cramp up. The moment he’d try to extricate himself, knowing he was pruning up from all the moisture, he’d feel incredibly empty, nauseous even. But the loss of sensation was so terrible, Seth would just groan, sticking himself with his opposite hand, crying at how good it felt.

Instead, he just tried to breathe as best as he could, willing himself wretchedly to stop shivering. Lost in a meditative state, dealing with the contractions and full body shakes came slightly easier, but then, it might just have been his mind going. Seth shifted his head, trying his best to pull his hair out of his face. The clock on his bedside was shining bright, the numerals meant something, he squinted, unaware of how loudly he was taking his air. What was happening? When would this stop?

The next thing he knew for certain was that he had hands on him, pulling him up. He gasped, sucking in a huge lungful of air, panting hard and staring up wildly.

“Easy, easy,” 

Kevin’s scent was all he saw, warm brown, pale gold and off white. It was subtle, shimmering slightly in the weird fluorescent lighting, but it was unmistakably comforting. 

“Easy,” Kevin repeated, pulling him up close and settling his head in the crook of his chest. Weak hands felt, trying to ground themselves in something, everything was bare skinned. Seth’s mouth fell open and, unseeing, he tried to address his situation.

“K-K-keh.” He whined, trying to grip with one hand, the other slapping his hip, “P-pleeeea-“

“In a second.” Kevin said gruffly. There was a wet squelching noise as Seth’s leg’s shifted and he stared, blindly. The colors of the room, Kevin’s scent, was darkening, his vision spotted and his body went limp. There was an alpha there and now everything was ok. 

“Water first, stay with me.” He grunted, Seth felt hands on his cheeks and his mouth was pried open, a little trickle of cold liquid wetting his tongue.

“UUNNGHhhh-“ Seth groaned, his fingers dancing in the air, he had closed his eyes, (he couldn’t see anyway) but the rampant need and pain was still there. He didn’t want water- he did- but he needed to be fucked more. It was hurting him, making his skin burn and his body shake, he needed a knot so bad.

“Babe, it’s ok, it’s ok.”

Shifting, and then sensation, something. Seth cried sweetly, feeling the press of several thick fingers pushing into him with ease. With one hand Kevin rutted into him and with the other, he held the bottle, trying his best to encourage Seth to drink. It was blissful after so much time without any kind of teasing, his clumsy hands grabbed the water, sucking it down as quickly as he could. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as Kevin worked to fit the tip of his thumb in alongside, feeling his ass contract hard against the full hand.

“You’re ok, you’re ok.” Kevin assured him, licking away the tears and shaking his hand carefully. “I’ll get you there.”


	14. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns - Feeding/Stuffing, Burping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Seth's been getting thicker lately and it's probably because of the secret habit he's picked up while off on injury: stuffing himself. He likes to fell full and likes to let it out in huge belches.
> 
> Dean or Roman (your choice) like it too, so they have a stuffing session. Bonus points for them praising him throughout it.
> 
> SICK DIRECTORS CUT EDITION: edited for grammar/spelling, tweaked slightly.

One beer soaked night in Hawaii was all it had taken for Seth to make a right ass of himself. A couple of drinks down the hatch and they’d called it a night, but, ever the sloppy lightweight, Seth had to over share until he was blue in the face.  
  
“We all gunna fit?” Dean laughed, looking at the backseat of the tiny Prius that had come to collect them. Seth bounced into the back, cramming himself up against the seat first. “Got two big ass dudes and my pretty little ass.”  
  
“’m all big now, ‘s right.” Seth choked, burping loudly, eyes half focused as Dean and Roman got in and slammed the door shut.   
  
“Yeah congrats,” Roman chuckled. “Now you won’t be in the Cruiserweight Classic.”  
  
Seth just rolled his eyes, flopping against Dean and breathing hard.  
  
“I’m 'get bigger too,” he hiccuped, giggling in his friend’s ear. “I’m gettin’ big-big.”  
  
“How big.” Dean snorted, clearly amused by how horribly he held his liquor.  
  
“ _So_ big.” Seth hiccuped again, kneading the front of his shirt carefully, his belly was heaving hard as he struggled to talk, breathe and swallow at the same time. “I gotta _secret_.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Roman asked, shoving Dean’s hand down as he attempted to record Seth with his phone. “Dude don’t- what’s your big secret?”  
  
“Well,” Seth covered his mouth a little, blushing even harder through his tinged pink cheeks, looking devious. “I eat a BUNCH of food.”  
  
“I have to admit I’m kinda disappointed,” Dean laughed, looking between the two of them, “What, that’s it?”  
  
Seth leaned in harder, unable to stop his chest jerking through hiccups. He ground his leg against Dean, giggling and drumming his hands on his thigh.  
  
“I eat’uh LOT, like a lotalot.” He purred, eyes narrowing, smile perking through his beard. “Makes my dick all _fat_.”  
  
By the time they got the hotel, Seth was wrecked, begging for sex and practically humping them in the lobby. But, of course, after they’d made it up the elevator, he was half asleep and whining about how tired he was. Dean and Roman just shrugged; sure it’d been their fault somehow for letting him get just one more beer in. Slumped across a whole bed in just a tank top and a pair of board shorts, Seth snored hard, drooling into the bedding. It was hard not to appreciate how much more there was about him nowadays, his thighs were bulging, thickest through his quad and matched only by how wide his biceps had gotten. 

But the best part was just the fact that Seth was running around in the same clothes he’d always worn, nearly busting through the seams.  
  
“He camped out?” Roman asked through a mouthful of toothpaste. Dean paused plugging in his phone, looking up and snorting.  
  
“Oh yeah, I guess we’re sharing a bed, jeez.” He laughed, Seth had splayed out one of his arms rather dramatically and his tank top was hiked up high. “Little bro’s gettin’ pretty soft these days.”  
  
“Well, he doesn’t drink,” Roman said thoughtfully, spitting into the sink.  
  
“No, I mean he’s a chunk,” Dean chuckled, splaying a hand across his sleeping lover’s belly and feeling the give. “He loves his food.”  
  
Roman came out from around the corner, watching. Dean fidgeted with the front of his shirt, hiking it up farther and watching his stomach pitch up and down with each breath, sweet as can be.    
  
“He’ll be hungover tomorrow,” Roman said slyly. “We should make him feel special.”

* * *

Seth didn’t feel nauseous the next day, but he sure as hell didn’t want to go work out. Dean and Roman left early, leaving him a note explaining the press event they had to attend to, so they’d be back in the evening. Miserable and still a little jet lagged, Seth laid in bed drinking water and napping, trying his best to ease his headache, all the while too lazy to get up and look through his bag for some ibuprofen.  
  
Luckily, by sundown, he was a little more recovered. He had another day to see Hawaii again. He didn’t feel too bad about it.  
  
“ _Pine-apple Pi-zza_.” Dean sang, coming through the door and kicking off his shoes. Roman stowed his sunglasses in his bag. Seth sat up, blinking and trying to look alert.   
  
“How you feelin?” He asked, setting down a box of doughnuts and a two liter of coke.   
  
“’m ok. Slept all day.” Seth yawned, running his hand through his hair. “I wasn’t too much of a handful last night, was I?”  
  
“Begged us for sex and then fell asleep,” Roman shrugged, grinning. “The usual.”  
  
“Sorry,” Seth grimaced, turning pink.  
  
“You told us your diet secrets.” Dean set the pizza down on the bed, then, unexpectedly, pulled Seth in for a kiss. Surprised, and a little self conscious about what his mouth probably tasted like, he was chaste, looking at Dean, confused.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
Seth’s stomach gurgled, betraying him loudly; hyper aware he’d forgone food all day to be lazy and sleepy. It grumbled audibly and Seth blushed harder, his gaze lingering over the pizza, the soda and his friend's teasing expressions.  
  
“Y-yeah. I guess.” Roman sat down opposite Dean, “What did you guys get?”  
  
“Hawaiian stuff,” Dean explained, opening the box and showing off the huge cheesy mess. “Doughnuts. Soda. The good shit.”  
  
Everything Seth liked… And he _knew_ that Dean and Roman knew what he liked. It was all very confusing and his dick was starting to throb against his leg. _What was happening? What had he done to initiate this situation?_  
  
Wordlessly, Roman picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite, chewing carefully. After a few moments, he offered the piece up to Seth’s mouth. Seth brought his hands up to grab it, but Roman shook his head.  
  
“Just bite,” he murmured, Seth looked anxious, but brought his head forward and ripped off a piece. It was amazing of course, some little gourmet shop, just what he enjoyed.  
  
“Thought we’d get you your fill tonight since last night was so unsatisfying.” Dean explained finally, putting a playful hand on his thigh and rubbing it back and forth. “Yeah?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Seth said, still not entirely aware of what that entailed. They shifted, Dean laid against the headboard of the bed and placed the box on one side, patting the other for Seth to join him. Slowly, he moved closer, laying a little flatter and accepting a bite of pizza from Dean.  
  
“Dean says your gettin’ a little chunky.” Roman said mischievously, pouring soda into one of the complimentary glasses. Sure he’d misheard, Seth blushed, looking to Dean who was offering him more food. He chewed, squinting as he accepted the glass from Roman, who sat on the edge, sandwiching him in.   
  
“I get not giving a fuck about abs,” he added, laying a tanned hand on the front of Seth’s shirt. “But you’re really getting pretty soft, yeah?”  
  
“N-no-“ Seth’s dick squirmed and for a moment he was actually afraid he was going to lose it in his pants. Roman rubbed his front softly and watched as he struggled, knees knocking.   
  
“What did he say last night?” Dean sniggered. “A bunch of food? A _lottalot_?”  
  
“Guys, I was drunk-“ Seth panicked, sitting up a little straighter, voice pitching. “You know me, I wasn’t makin’ any sense. I was all fucked up and-“  
  
Roman’s hands strayed down over his obvious erection, smoothing the fabric of his pants softly. Seth shivered and groaned, sliding back down into the bed.  
  
“It’s cute babe,” Dean offered, taking a bite of the pizza himself. “We’r juth gunn’ feed you a bunth of food, it’th all good.”  
  
“Yeah...” Roman laughed as Dean swallowed, hands going back to fondling his stomach. “Besides, you’re smokin’, you know that.”

“O-oh.” Seth said softly. His friends laughed, offering him more food and drink.   
  
“Bet you can’t eat all of it.” Dean challenged, gesturing to the large box. “We got the powdered doughnuts too, like you like.”  
  
It was difficult to stop himself from pinching the inside of his leg or his wrist to see if he wasn’t dreaming. The only comfort Seth had had for his whole recovery was that he had to bulk and was able to stuff his face with anything he wanted, for as long as he wanted. Feeling full was exhilarating, and even though he was back in the ring and had made the weight he’d planned to hit, he didn’t want to stop. Definition was important of course, but Roman was right, who gave a fuck about abs, really?   
  
“You were falling out of your clothes last night too,” he remembered, pinching the top of Seth’s shirt and letting his belly pool out. Seth looked over his chest shyly, staring at the tanned flesh hanging over his waistband. Roman rubbed sweetly, drawing a groan out of him. “Nice _big_ boy.”  
  
“I am getting big,” Seth admitted quietly, in awe of how wonderful his paunch looked in Roman’s hands.  
  
“Said you wanted to get bigger too.” Dean mumbled, dusting crumbs off his hands. “Yeah?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Seth stuttered, “Doesn’t everyone though?”  
  
“Yeah, but you wanna eat your way there.” Roman played with the little bit of hair on his belly sweetly. It was difficult to imagine Seth any more embarrassed. “You wanna get all rounded out.”  
  
Both men helped a little with the pizza, but it was all Seth, really. Dean offered him bites non-stop, making sure he didn’t go long between swallowing. Roman continued to refresh his cup, never letting it go half-empty. Seth felt like he was in heaven, his two best lovers feeding him up and kneading his belly, the whole time appreciating kindly how big and thick he’d gotten.  
  
“Fuck, you’re just packing it away.” Dean observed, counting the remaining slices. “Glad we bought doughnuts, you’re not full at all?”  
  
“’m a little full.” Seth sighed quietly, sitting up a little as his ass had started to fall asleep. Eating a whole pizza by himself wasn't that difficult, he knew that with two men helping him, Seth could muscle down a lot more. However, he was starting to feel a little fidgety laying down and eating, it was difficult to stay comfortable for too long, it felt like he needed more room.   
  
“ _Now_ you're bloating,” Roman noted, pressing softly on his gut with two fingers. Seth swallowed, screwing up his face a little as he felt a burp tearing up his throat. Not wanting to be rude, he stifled it, covering his mouth quickly.  
  
“Let it out babe,” Dean encouraged, grinning wickedly and rubbing a hand on his back.   
  
He didn’t need telling twice, with all the soda sloshing around and building up, the pressure made sweat. He belched long and croaky, his nerves fraying as Dean massaged his back and Roman rubbed away at his front, squeezing his stomach a little at the top where it was bloating out. He rested on the heels of his hands, slumping a little as his belly heaved, letting off little bubbly belches.   
  
“Makin’ room,” Dean chuckled, sitting up to offer him another slice. Seth groaned into it, drawing a shaking hand over his stomach and rubbing perversely. “That feel nice?” he cooed, watching Seth shut his eyes tight and nod quickly, warm and overwhelmed. “You like touching your fat round tummy?”  
  
“Mmyeah,” Seth shivered through his food. “Feelth tho good.”   
  
There was a growing urgency to get as much dinner into Seth as quickly as possible. All three men struggled with their cocks as they nearly ran through the pizza and moved on to doughnuts, breaking the box open without much care for leaving crumbs in the bed. Seth’s hair was starting to frizz out, his throat growing thick with the greasy effort of muscling down so much junk food. He accepted the last bite of pizza quickly from Dean before grabbing his cup from Roman and finishing that off too. The hands on his stomach rubbed faster, fingers pinching and grabbing whatever give was possible.   
  
“Getting real big baby, you’re getting hard to grab.” Roman muttered, fisting his own cock through his pants as Seth labored over a loud and throaty burp, lips parting shyly.    
  
“Fuck yeah,” Dean panted, immediately offering up a doughnut to take the place of the pizza he’d been pushing. “Bet you can’t get even bigger, can you?”  
  
“Like hell I can’t,” Seth sniffed, pulling the doughnut from Dean’s hands to flop back on the bedspread, chewing ecstatically. His stomach was wide and rounded now; thick and heaving with all the food it was packing away. Seth wanted to think it wasn’t just his imagination, that he actually wore his stomach well, sporting huge arms and a thick chest, he thought he looked handsome.   
  
“Such a big boy, so _plump_.” Dean buried his head in Seth’s neck, sucking and kissing. “Eat up baby.”  
  
One doughnut, and then another. They were much more difficult to muscle down because of the pasty consistency of the powdered sugar, but Seth tried his best, slowing his pace a little despite his best efforts. He finished his third and attempted to sit up a little to see how many he had left, wincing a little. He got up about halfway before he felt a twinge, now he was pushing it.  
  
“What’s wrong babe?” Roman paused his ceaseless teasing of his midriff, a look of concern ghosting his features.  
  
“’m fine,” Seth sighed, hoisting himself to sit upright again and belching a little, rubbing his stomach in wide circles, trying to relieve himself. His dick was so hard he didn’t know if he would last at all if he attempted to touch it. The look Roman was giving him, something between lust and disbelief was too hot to handle. He needed to burp more, to free himself up a little more so he could finish strong.   
  
“Look at you,” Dean whispered, pawing his sides obscenely and tugging out his cock. “Fuck, you’re huge.”   
  
“This is how you bulked?” Roman asked watching as Seth supported himself with one hand and mopped his brow with the other.   
  
“A little,” Seth admitted breathlessly, he smiled wretchedly and rested a hand on his gut. “It’s alotta work. I dunno how much more-“  
  
“Worth it,” Dean nuzzled his side blowing a little raspberry and earning a shriek and a twitch. He laughed, withdrawing as Seth shot him a scandalized look.   
  
“Still got a little shake in there,” Roman patted the underside of his tummy appreciatively, “You got room.”  
  
“What?” Seth panted, he tried to rally and let off a satisfying belch, but he could only manage little air bubbles.   
  
“Got a little tummy jiggle,” He shook his stomach lightly and Seth hissed, feeling the weight shuffle awkwardly. “Plus your belly button’s only pokin’ out a little.”  
  
“Who made you the expert?” Seth cried, rubbing his gut hard, Roman teased his navel, poking experimentally and watching the little button bloat out. Dean just offered him another doughnut, clearing his throat.  
  
“Almost there sweetie.” He tugged his dick slowly, watching Seth take the pastry into his mouth ambivalently, his beard full of sugar. “Yeah, fuck, just like that.”  
  
“I’s tight-“ Seth struggled with his shirt and pants, hot and uncomfortable around his massive belly. Roman and Dean both helped to free him from the confining clothing, stripping him down to just his compression underwear, whistling lowly at how much more round and exposed he was. Seth swallowed, looking down as Dean pressed yet another doughnut to his mouth, he was straining in his skin.  
  
“So close babe, Roman said comfortingly, wiggling out of his own pants. Dean rolled off the bed, clearly needing a moment lest he come prematurely. Seth chewed quickly, sipping his drink again, willing his throat to get the last bit of food down. He gunned it, unbearably aware how hot his cock was, throbbing against his leg, begging for contact.  
  
Finally, he burped long and loud, tearing up his throat and catching him off guard. He gasped, thumping his chest triumphantly and feverishly digging for his dick.   
  
“Lay back lay back lay back,” Dean demanded, pushing him back against the bed. Seth winced as his whole meal flopped around inside him, but immediately gasped as his friends had their way. Dean freed his dick, pumping his own in time, jerking quickly.  
  
“Fuck this is so hot,” he marveled patting the roundest part of his belly hard, Roman stuck his own leg up, rubbing himself. “Seth, babe, you’re so fuckin' fat, how the fuck-“  
  
“Yes!” Seth whined, his orgasm struggling around all the food, prolonging itself in it’s difficultly to arrive. He grimaced, nearly crying. Everything was tingling, oversensitive and straining.   
  
“Fat and round.” Roman added. “So perfect.”  
  
Seth choked, desperately wanting to roll or to twitch as he felt his come shooting out unexpectedly over Dean’s fingers. All three men gasped and cried, painting Seth’s bloated gut with their seed, matting it in his happy trail and pooling in his pooched navel. They shook and shivered, marveling at the aftershocks and the sheer enormity of all of their efforts combined over one waist.  
  
“The fuck,” Dean breathed. “Holy shit.”

He looked from Roman and Seth wildly, as though they’d emerged from the possession of a wild drug. “You good?” he looked at Roman, then turned to Seth. “You need a towel? Alka Seltzer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 7/06/16


	15. Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns mpreg fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> Basically dean waking up roman in panic because he is feeling the baby moving for the first time  
> Something kinky and fluffy with ambreigns because I'm missing them .....  
> So someone plz

“Uce…Roman-“

Roman scrunched up his face in the darkness, stifling a groan. It had been so hot, they were both sweating to death and he’d finally fallen asleep. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see the display on his clock, but the sound of his real name roused him fully.

“Babe?” 

In the near darkness, it was difficult to make out what was going on. Roman blinked several times, sighing, trying to make out what was going on. Dean had woken him up a few times before, mostly inadvertently, shuffling around in the sheets and being incredibly over hot. Dean wasn’t crying, but his voice was quiet and unsure.

“What,” Roman said sleepily, reaching out, immediately finding the oven-hot swell of his lover’s belly. Dean’s hands found his, tentatively. Since the air conditioner had broke, both men were doomed to discomfort whenever they were in close contact, too sweaty and self-conscious to really engage each other. It hurt Roman quite a bit obviously, but none more than Dean who had become quite dependent on massages to maintain his sanity.

“You hot?” Roman asked stupidly, trying to get him to explain what was the matter. Feeling carefully alongside his pregnant stomach, his heart skipped a beat as he felt a foreign sensation. “Baby move?”

“You feel it?” Dean asked, slightly incredulous, clamping Roman’s hand down tight to his belly. “I didn’ think- I could feel it, but I didn’t know about on the outside-“

“Yeah.” Roman shifted, cupping his belly with both hands and biting his lip as their baby rolled and shifted, fluttering against it’s container. They were quiet for a moment, aware of how stuffy and humid it was, but powering through it to enjoy this first little meeting, an introduction. 

“Tha’s Dad.” Dean said bluntly, addressing his stomach. “That’s your dad right there.” 

“Yeah,” Roman sniffed, touched by how emotional it was. “Hey baby, glad to finally meet you.”  
The baby, or Dean’s stomach moreover, continued to shift unperturbed. Roman’s hands sweat, and Dean was just a nonstop mess of flushed skin and perspiration. The heat wave was supposed to break soon, probably right as their new AC unit would arrive, after a whole week of wet sheets and multiple showers a day, Dean had sworn never to be pregnant during the summer months again.

“I’ll do winter.” He had complained loudly, standing in the kitchen and basking in the cool breeze of the open refrigerator door, eyes fluttering a little. “Put me in a dumb fat sweater and leave me by a fireplace, I’ll be fine.” He’d looked down, sourly at his own rounded stomach, bare to the world, as he’d been wandering around the house in just his underwear. “I’s like having a pizza toaster inside me. Hot. All the time.”

“Your cute.” Roman had said stupidly, grinning at Dean’s raised eye brow. Sweat soaked and poofy haired, Dean probably felt the least ‘cute’ he’d ever been in his life.

“I’m not cute.” He pouted, shutting the door rather harshly. “I’m HOT.”

“You want some ice water?” Roman offered in the darkness, wiping his sweaty hands off on the sheets. “Cool bath maybe?”

“Bath.” Dean nodded eagerly. “I wanna bath, I still want it cold, but can you... can you put that oatmeal salt stuff in it?”

“I dunno if it works in cold water.” Roman thought out loud, stepping up off the bed and giving Dean a hand to sit up. 

“Can I just do it anyway? I want to… smell… good.”

“Fair enough,” Roman smiled, slipping a sweaty hand around Dean’s waist. “Whatever you want babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 7/20/16


	16. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose - angst, insecurities, hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> After all of the emotions from the end of Seth and Dean's match, after the high of believing he'd won the title back, Seth crashes hard. He's someone who puts a ton of pressure on himself, someone who puts the weight of the world on his shoulders, he worked day in and day out for seven months and for the second time in one month, he's had his dream of being champion again crushed in just minutes. Cue him starting to question everything. Did he come back too soon? Is he not as good as he was before the injury? Can he really not be successful without The Authority holding his hand? Was his time at the top nothing more than a sham? Just heavy Seth angst and maybe some h/c with someone finding him (Dean maybe?) and being completely shocked and uncomfortable to find Seth Rollins so devastated. Doesn't have to be Dean but if it is, he could also be surprised to discover that the sight doesn't make him feel good even though it should after everything Seth did to him. Up to you on what the relationship between Seth and whoever finds him is.

Hands shaking, knees knocking slightly, a torrential anxious feeling was crushing down on Seth like a wave the moment he’d found himself alone. He kept walking, not wanting to sit down, his eyes locked forward as his thinking became disrupted, fragmented. 

He got maybe a few lengths down the hallway when he threw himself into a random locker room and started crashing. His chest hurt, his head throbbed as he gulped air wildly, eyes stinging.

Seth was in pain, his whole body hurt. The usual buzzed high he got from getting so sweaty and breathing hard was ripped from him as he’d laid on the mat and ate the loss of yet another futile battle. What was happening? What was wrong with him?

Tears flowed freely, weeks worth of pent up angst bubbling out of him like an infected wound. Seth sobbed, his face screwing up as he slid down the wall, falling on his ass with a soft thud. His return hadn’t been anything he’d wanted, no triumphant belt-stealing affair he could look back on fondly. He was still fighting Dean, Dean Ambrose of all people, someone he fought summer after summer. Nothing was new.

“Fff-fuck,” Seth choked, brokenly, kneading his face with his palms and letting out a strained wail. His chest heaved, fresh tears pouring out. “I- I can—‘t-“

He wasn’t sure who he was addressing or what he was trying to articulate, which just frustrated him further. He kicked angrily against the carpet, crying hard, why couldn’t he just stop? Why couldn’t he make things right again? The strange sensation of the re-purposed tissues in his knee weren’t feeling any better. His damn leg, his whole body, was so beat up. Exhausted.

If the whole world collapsing in on him wasn’t enough, the door handle clicked and Dean himself walked in, the belt resting on his shoulder, wearing another deep-blue Smackdown shirt. He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening under his messy hair. 

“This-“ he looked around, dismayed at Seth’s crumpled form lying on the floor. “This is my locker room…” he squinted, possibly just realizing Seth was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll leave.” Seth managed, trying to stand up again, swallowing. “’m sorry- I-“

“You hurt or something?” Dean looked him up and down, inspecting him, clearly uncomfortable with finding Seth so distraught. Reaching his full height, leaning on the wall, Seth was unable to stop himself from dissolving into fresh tears.

“I-I-“ Seth sobbed, covering his eyes with his hand and gesturing uselessly to the room. The presence of the title was ripping his heart out, turning his stomach. “I-C’can’t-“

“Settle down,” Dean said sternly, alarmed by the fresh panic in his friends face. “Breathe-“

Seth gulped air, but teetered a little on his legs. Dean set the belt down and eased him back down onto the floor, sitting beside him and holding his hand firmly. It was a strange role reversal of sorts, Seth was reminded of how much coaxing and assistance Dean needed while he was drunk during their SHIELD days. Now, he just stared ahead, unable to look his friend in the face, puffy eyed and broken as he was.

“Whooo… Ugh…” Seth groaned. “I’m ok.”

“Shut up.” Dean snorted. “Just tell me.”

“It’s not-“ Seth started, pausing and thinking hard. “It’s fucking… it’s everything… man.”

Dean kneaded his knuckles, respectfully looking at the ground as Seth breathed heavy, sniffling and straining against more tears. He didn’t expect anything from his friend, didn’t really want to hear him cobble together some bullshit ‘feel better’ speech that would only make him feel ten times worse. His presence wasn’t necessarily calming, but the sensation of someone squeezing his hand rooted him.

“Rome was kinda like this,” Dean said lowly, biting his lip. “With the hernia, right? I dunno what it’s like at this point… having time off and then being thrown back into this shit.”

“It’s not-“ Seth snapped, but bit his words back, staring at the ground. Roman didn’t have the belt when he left, was out for way less time. They weren’t strictly applicable, but it was still difficult, just as Dean had said. Maybe coming back into the regular work schedule wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

“We were just in Japan, and we’re still rolling.” Dean sniggered. “You can’t tell me you’re not tired.”

“We’re always tired,” Seth shook his head. “It’s just-“ Dean looked at him, and he was unable to stop himself from breaking into a sob. He felt stupid. This was all ridiculous.

“Don’t… don’t go there with yourself man, we talked about this.” Dean just stared, rubbing harder against Seth’s hand. Ever the dramatic, he tried to jerk himself out of Dean’s grasp, but he held firm. Seth shuddered with silent sobs, covering his face with his other hand, drawing his knees to his chest.

“You know you’re good, why do you do this to yourself?” Dean muttered lowly, “Why do you have to pick everything apart the moment it’s not going your way?”

“I don’t know!” Seth wailed, hyperventilating slightly. “I-I-I d-did so much, I-I t-tried my best ‘nd I t-thought-“

“You thought you’d have it back already.” Dean finished for him, sighing. Seth just nodded, crying harder than ever. Dean let go, rising to his feet and striding over to the little sink in the corner, grabbing fistfuls of paper towels. “C’mere.” He sat back down again, patting his thigh, but Seth didn’t respond. “Seth, Come here.”

With enough coaxing, Seth scooted over, head shamefully hidden by his hands, his shoulders trembling, Dean laid an arm around him, holding up tissues to blow his nose.

“Summerslam’s comin’ up.” He sighed, patting him on the back as he blew into the paper towel, trying to pull himself together. “You’re the number one pick, yeah? You’ll be alright.”

“If I’d been healthy for mania, none of this would’ve happened.” Seth said wetly, drying his nose. “I wouldn’t have had to worry about any of this.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean mumbled. “Look at the glass half empty.”

“You mean… you mean half full.”

“Whatever man, just-“ Dean laughed, “Lighten the fuck up dude! Let me have the strap for five minutes, yeah?”

He laughed quietly, in spite of it all. Seth hadn’t meant to freak out his friend; it had been a long time since he’d had a meltdown this intense. His breathing started to level out and Dean rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, shaking him a little.

“Still got this Sunday too,” Dean sighed. “Then Buffalo.”

“Pittsburg for me.”

“Then it’s Nashville-”

“Atlanta,” Seth sniffed. “Phillips Arena then the Honda…” 

Dean strained, thinking. Seth smirked. 

“Somewhere on the coast… I don’t remember.” Dean sighed, “Still not better than me though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 7/21/16


	17. AJ Styles - Soccer Mom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Soccer moms AJ and Hunter grab a minute for themselves while watching their kids run wild on the playground. Gallows puked in AJ's minivan again and Anderson bit his teacher, while Hunter worries that Steph doesn't find him sexy anymore and he's just so overwhelmed by running his daycare NXT. Plus his sons, Randy and Seth, are jealous of how much attention he pays to the other kids.
> 
> Or something completely different. Just give me those good cliches!
> 
> AN: Made it a little different, but it has the same spirit...

Every morning at about six o’clock, AJ got up and hurriedly ate breakfast for himself before getting the house ready. He fumbled around sleepily, putting up baby gates and trying to contain the toys that he’d forgotten to put away the night before, knowing that Mrs. Ambrose would be dropping her son off as early as seven o’clock. Running a daycare out of his own home wasn’t the most glamorous way to make money, but AJ enjoyed working with the boys in his neighborhood. It never went as smoothly as he liked, but he thought he was pretty damn good at it.

Sure enough, as soon as he’d tied his little half apron around his waist, AJ heard the wind chime at his front door sound off and Dean’s usual tired, shuffling gait. Before he could even make his way to greet her, Mrs. Ambrose was already gone. AJ didn’t mind though, she was a pretty petulant woman.

“Cot?” He suggested, patting Dean’s messy head. The boy was always dragged right out of bed and arrived half asleep, carrying a Gatorade that he insisted was his ‘breakfast’. Dean nodded, mumbling something before making his way to the little cot in the corner and plopping down on it, pulling a blanket over his back. AJ smiled; there wouldn’t be anyone else to come for another hour or so, giving Dean plenty of time to rest without disturbance.

In the meantime, AJ got ready for the day. They had all been eagerly anticipating making chocolate chip cookies all week (AJ liked to give the parents little weekly newsletters where he debriefed them on some of the activities he’d been planning) so he took the ingredients out of the grocery bags he’d been keeping them in and thought about the logistics of setting things up to run smoothly. Threading his brown hair behind his ears, he set about leaving two boxes of butter out to soften, putting the mixing bowls and the measuring cups together, and stacking several cookie sheets on the stove top.

There was also the matter of arts and crafts, which AJ thought would go well on a day with predicted nice weather. His backyard was littered with pinecones, and so he thought it might be a good opportunity to make bird feeders with peanut butter and tie them to the tree branches.

After putting a bag of bird seed and some string aside, he heard the chiming bell at the front door and both Ms. Reigns and Mr. Orton had arrived, kissing their sons on the cheek and passing them off to AJ with a smile and a wave.

“You boys eat your breakfast?” He asked, squatting to their level once the parents had left. Roman was as quiet as ever, chubby hands clutching tight to his lunchbox, swinging it back and forth. Randy was the most alert, holding his dirty plush toy snake that he carried with him everywhere. “How’s snakey today?”

“Not snakey,” Randy corrected in a huff. “Rainbow. Rainbow Cookie Sausage.”

“We’re making cookies today, remember?” AJ grinned. “Do you think Rainbow will like that?”

“No,” Randy sniffed, plopping down on the floor and immediately grabbing the box full of legos and dumping it out. “He doesn’t like cookies, I eat his cookies for him.”

AJ took their lunch boxes and jackets, hanging them on the hooks by the door while the boys settled to play with the free-time toys. Until everyone showed up, it was easiest to just let the children occupy themselves. The general rules being that all the toys had to stay in the free-time room and if fights started over toys, they got taken away.

Dean continued to nap through Randy and Roman’s excited tower building, not really rousing until Truth and Goldie arrived, as one of the oldest boys at about 8, he disliked doing ‘baby things’.

The Wyatt brothers arrived next, the noise level of the room cranking up as Bray, Erik, Luke and Braun crowded in, throwing off their jackets and nosing into the lego pile, immediately tipping over Roman’s stack of bricks, causing a commotion.

“He did it, he started it!” Randy instigated, pointing at Roman who sat brooding, arms folded.

“Do we have to do this every day boys?” AJ huffed, pulling Bray aside and pointing to a separate container of legos by the window. “Go find another bucket and make your own tower, ok? Let Roman do what he wants to do. Randy, make good choices, please.”

Dean sat up, bleary eyed, folding his legs in the cot and watching the scene while he drank from his Gatorade. AJ liked to bring him a snack in the morning as well, never really sure if Dean got enough to eat.

Truth and Goldie arrived at a quarter after, Mr. Rhodes had initiated the carpool that morning and gave the boys mints from his pocket before seeing them off. Both boys each brought their own handheld Nintendo games and usually played in the corner quietly with Dean looking over their shoulder. Old enough, they each hung their own jackets and lunches before settling down by the reading nook with Dean.

AJ looked at the clock, it was about 9:30 now and he liked to get things started at ten. The boys got really fidgety and bored if he waited too long, but they were just going to play outside until lunch anyway. AJ’s backyard had a full playground set and a sandbox. Dean was always trying to convince the other boys to climb the low hanging tree by his garage, much to his dismay.

“Where do we think the rest of our friends are?” AJ asked, sitting down next to the Wyatt brother’s lego fortress, watching their progress. Luke and Erik shrugged, sorting through the pile for pieces of different shapes and colors.

“I’m so sorry! I’m running so late!” Seth’s mother flung herself through the door, holding tight to her sons hand. In the other, she was grasping her cellphone. AJ didn’t know much about Mrs. Rollins life, but she always seemed to be in a hurry.

“No problem, hey Seth! Good morning!” AJ grinned at the boy, he was one of the youngest boys he cared for and had only just stopped chewing on his hand, now substituting lengths of his brown hair.

“We still haven’t used the bathroom this morning, so he’ll probably need to go soon-“ Stephanie chimed, handing AJ a bag of training diapers, looking to her son lovingly. “Goodbye sweetheart!”

Predictably, Seth began to tear up, crying softly as his mother kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair, making her way out the door quickly. AJ plucked Seth up from the ground and held him at his side, bouncing him a little through his tantrum. He’d be fine in about ten minutes anyway.

“Let’s see what Randy’s making, huh?” AJ said, easing to the floor in front of the boys and their lego creations.

“This one-“ Randy pointed excitedly. “Has FOUR HUNDRED guns and it kills everything. Even moms and dads.”

“Randy, let’s not talk like that.” AJ sighed, rubbing Seth’s back and offering him some of the bigger blocks to inspect.

“It gets bigger too.” Randy tutted his lips, pulling the lego ship into the air and making violent noises. “Now it has FOUR MILLION guns and now it can go into space at the speed of LIGHT.”

Just a few minutes before ten and Tyler and Fandango arrived, a little tired and quiet, but holding each other’s hands as usual.

“Ok boys,” AJ announced over the din of chatting and blocks being shuffled. “Let’s all clean up our mess so we can go play outside!”

All of the children eagerly lined up by the backdoor and it took some coaxing and reminding on the part of AJ to get the boys to go back and put the blocks into the bins again. Dean and Goldie helped the children with their jackets, pulling down the coats from the hooks and handing them back out again. Randy insisted that he put his ship on the bookcase so nobody would break it.

“Repeat after me.” AJ said sternly, his hand on the doorknob. “NO picking up sticks.”

“No picking up sticks.” They echoed quietly, bouncing up and down a little as AJ nodded, turning the handle and letting them loose on the backyard. Immediately they swamped the little playground, claiming the swings and running up the slides eagerly. AJ took the opportunity to grab a cup of coffee, pulling on a light cardigan and sitting on his back porch, watching from afar as Dean, Truth and Goldie occupied the top of the playground, sitting and talking in a huddle. Fandango pushed Tyler on the swings and Seth and Roman sat in the sandbox, digging holes. It was just a little overcast, but still fairly warm. If it stayed this nice into the afternoon, they could eat their lunches on the deck.

A few games of tag started and broke apart, a red sand bucket becoming tee. AJ offered up a soccer ball that had been left on the porch and they spent some time kicking it around. He twined his hair in his fingers, humming and cutting coupons out of the paper, that was, until he heard crying.

Looking up, it was pretty easy to tell who the culprit was. Randy was standing over Seth in the sandbox menacingly, in all of five seconds; he was upon them, blood boiling.

“Go sit,” AJ grunted, pointing to the stairs on the deck.

“He touched Rainbow!” Randy huffed, angrily striding over to the deck while AJ attended to Seth, who was covered in Sand, tears running down his face.

“You alright bud?” He sighed, dusting him off. “Did Randy push you?”

Seth just wailed but AJ was sure he was alright, it looked like he was just dirty and scared. Rainbow the snake lay filthy in one of the sand holes.

“Everybody go play, it’s fine.” He waved the boys off as they had come over to stare and inspect. They dispersed; continuing their games and AJ helped Seth over to the porch, carrying the stuffed animal in his other hand.

“Rainbow is gross now!” Randy yelled, angry tears in his eyes as AJ sat the snake down on the steps. “I don’t want to play outside anymore! I want to go home!”

“We can clean Rainbow up.” AJ said, rubbing Seth on the back. “We can have him all clean by the time Lunch is over, but you need to apologize to Seth.”

“He made him dirty!” Randy shrieked into his hands. “It’s his fault!”

“Rainbow was in the box.” Seth squeaked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking at his feet.

“Randy you put Rainbow in the box when you went to go play tag.” AJ explained. “Seth, can you promise not to bury stuffed animals in the sand again? It makes them really dirty.”

“Ok...”

AJ paused, waiting for some kind of apology from Randy. The boy had about three meltdowns every day, mostly because someone touched his toy or asked him to do something. It was just passé at this point, so AJ never took it too personally.

Face in his hands, knees up to his chest, Randy grumbled something that sounded like an apology and AJ rolled his eyes, letting them return to playing. He’d throw the snake in with the load of dishtowels he’d been meaning to run through the washing machine.

Lunch rolled around and all the boys grabbed their lunch boxes and sat on the patio. AJ made Dean a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as his mother had only packed him a granola bar, and everyone got Dixie cups they could fill with juice from a pitcher. Bray became the designated juice pourer and sat opposite AJ in one of the white plastic lawn chairs, eager to help anyone who wanted a refill, calling it his ‘hon-ra-ble doo-ty’.

“Let’s make sure we go potty before quiet time.” AJ nodded to Seth, who returned for fourth and fifth helpings of juice. Seth just blushed, biting down on his paper cup and walking away quickly.

“We want to read stories for quiet time!” Tyler piped up from his sandwich, pointing to Fandango excitedly. “Mommy packed us books.”

“Well, for quiet time we want to be quiet, yeah?” AJ suggested carefully. “If you wanted to read to everyone during story time-“

“We don’t want to read to everyone else!” Fandango corrected. “I want to read to Tyler and he wants to read to me!”

Permitted they whisper to each other, AJ allowed the boys to sit next to each other in the hall and read quietly while the other boys pulled out mats for their naps. Dean crept off to sit next to Goldie and Truth (They just played their video games instead) and Randy stole the raised cot, falling asleep almost instantly and snoring lightly.

“Just an hour,” AJ reminded them, occasionally hearing giggles and louder chatter. Today was a fair day; he wasn’t downing ibuprofen with his lunch to kill a headache. “One hour of quiet time boys.”

Soft music played from a classical playlist and around 1:30, the chiming of the phone alarm had the boys on their feet again, eager to be moving around again. Roman stirred sleepily from his nap, head in the palms of his hand. Randy turned, not wanting to be disturbed. AJ’s heart sank as he collected the mats from the boys, seeing Seth rising up from his nap and sitting on his knees, face tearing up as he realized he’d wet himself.

“Dean, can you go get a towel?” AJ asked, tossing the soiled blanket and mat aside. “Remember Seth? We always gotta use the potty before naps-”

“I did go potty!” He cried, sniffling and wiping tears and snot on his arm. AJ restrained a sigh, it was such an obvious lie. Grabbing a pair of pull-ups from the bag Mrs. Rollins had left him. AJ cleaned Seth up with the door open, hollering instructions from the bathroom as he washed the boy and fitted him with a clean change of clothes.

“Cookie time!” AJ announced, trying to focus the group. “Everyone go and wash your hands really good! We’ll all need to get clean and put on aprons so we can make our cookies.”

He was glad he’d chosen an egg-free recipe, because right from the get go, all of the boys were trying to eat the dough. Working in pairs with little bowls, they worked step by step as AJ went down the list of ingredients, showing them how to measure out their flour and vanilla, reminding them to work over the bowl and clean as they went.

“If you’ve eaten the dough, you need to go back and wash your hands again,” AJ said sternly, catching Roman as he stuck a finger in his mouth, delighting at the taste. Defeated, most of the boys shuffled back to the bathroom, licking their fingers.

The kitchen was a veritable disaster zone by the time that the stacks of cookie sheets were ready to go into the oven. AJ wiped his face off quickly, feeling a sneeze coming on with so much flour floating in the air. Dean had stolen the bag of chocolate chips and was pacing in circles, the apron falling off his waist.

“Let's clean up!” AJ hollered over the din. “Don’t make me sing the song now- let’s grab towels and wipe off the table!”

The cookies went into the oven in rotations and the boys went to go have some free time while AJ tried to contain the mess. He was sure to have greasy, butter fingerprints all over his house for a few days, but the boys had really loved the activity, each launching into their own stories about cooking at their houses.

“I help make spaghetti.” Roman said proudly. “I help make the sauce with momma.”

“I can make a big steak dinner.” Randy said haughtily. “With all the trimmings.”

“My microwave has a HOT DOG setting.” Dean interjected.

“Snack is cookies today boys.” AJ said, smiling as all of the boys rushed to him in a hurry, grabbing at the warm plate. “Just two! Bray, did you want to pour us some milk?”

Once everyone had had something to nibble on, they all returned to the porch to make bird feeders. It was the last big activity they would do that day- and AJ was sure that either Mrs. Wyatt or Mrs. Reigns would be by soon to pick up their children.

“So we need to all find a nice big cone.” AJ demonstrated, holding up a fat pinecone he’d found earlier that morning. “If it’s too small, it won’t be enough to feed the birds. But we’ll just take the sucker and cover it with lotsa peanut butter, right? Get the string on there and then put the peanut butter on, then we’ll roll it in the bird seed.”

The boys watched, mystified as AJ turned the pinecone until it was well covered in seed. He then led them over to one of the bushes in the back and showed them how to tie it tight to the branch, so a squirrel wouldn’t carry it off.

“The cones might have sap on them-“ AJ warned. “Come find me if you get sticky, I’ll help clean up.”

“This is stupid.” Randy blurted out, scuffing his feet on the ground. “I want to go play on the swings.”

“Can you help us tie the pinecones up?” AJ suggested, setting down the ball of string. “We aren’t doing playground time right now, if you don’t want to make one, you have to help somehow.”

“I’ll watch.” Randy muttered, sitting on the steps, blocking everyone from being able to access the yard. Luckily enough, Randy’s mother pulled up first and she collected her son before he could object any more.

“Bye Randy!” AJ waved, the usual spot of relief he got from seeing the boy off flooded his chest. Randy just skipped away, backpack bouncing on his back, Rainbow trailing on the ground a few steps behind his mother. The rest of the boys began making their bird feeders, managing to make a huge mess of the peanut butter.

“Tyler- let’s not-“ AJ laughed as the blonde boy unknowingly had a huge glob of peanut butter in his hand and had matted back his hair with it. A damp paper towel took care of the mess, but Roman and Luke both had very sticky pinecones, dripping with sap.

“No need.” Bray huffed as AJ offered him a napkin, wiping his hands crudely on his shirt.

With the backyard full of birdfeeders, AJ had all the boys wash their hands again before going inside for story time. The late-day lull had set in a little, and he blinked hard, trying to keep himself alert and focused. Roman especially got crabby if his mother took long to pick him up, so it was always easiest to just corral the boys up and try to amuse them with something that wasn’t too stimulating.

“Fandango? Tyler?” He tried, sitting down on the matted floor as the boys crowded around him. “Are you sure you didn’t want to read to us?”

“Read the firefly book!” Bray insisted, cramming _Sam and the firefly_ into AJ’s hands.

“We always read that one.” Dean sighed, plopping down on his cot.

“The house book.” Seth mumbled, holding up a hardcover copy of _The Little House_ for inspection.

 

“We can read both.” AJ smiled, taking both books and setting them down. The door chimed and all of the boys looked up expectantly- Truth’s mother had arrived to pick up her son and Goldie, as well as Tyler and Fandango’s mother.

“We’ll pick up another weekly package next Monday.” Truth’s mother insisted, helping her son into his jacket while he continued to play with his Gameboy.

“Sounds great! They were awesome, as always.” AJ beamed.

The remaining children got comfortable on the floor, listening to AJ read animatedly through the story books, holding up the pages to show the pictures, even though most of them had seen the books many times. Braun was the most enchanted with the stories, sitting up front and watching curiously as AJ turned the pages, enchanted.

_The little house was very happy as she sat on the hill_ He read, annunciating clearly, _She watched the sun rise in the morning and she watched the sun set in the evening. Day followed day, each one a little different from the one before…_

The children dwindled slowly as the clock ticked closer to five. Roman’s mother collected him just as he was starting to snooze a little. The Wyatt’s father came for his boys as soon as AJ finished the firefly book, making the house much quieter. At a quarter-to, Seth’s father came in a similar hurried fashion to his mother, scooping up his son and thanking AJ for his care.

“What d’ya think?” He looked at Dean, the only one left. As easygoing as ever, Dean just shrugged, his mother wouldn’t pick him up for another few hours.

The evening routine became a nice dinner in front of the television. Dean was always very quiet, mumbling his gratitude as AJ handed him a plate of cheese ravioli, settling down to watch jeopardy together. The sun began to set, shadows growing longer from the dwindling light from the windows, AJ let Dean pick the station while he did dishes, picking up odds and ends around the house as he collected stray cups and dishes. By the time he’d finished and drained the sink he was yawning hard, struggling.

“I can send you home with a bag of cookies if you want.” AJ offered to Dean, taking a treat off the plate that had been left out to cool. Dean’s eyes lit up, nodding happily. When his mother finally arrived, AJ sent him off with a plastic bag bulging with snacks, finally shutting off the light on his front porch.

_And tomorrow we’ll do it all over again_ he thought warmly, dragging himself up the stairs to go to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 7/30/16


	18. Roman Reigns/Triple H Submissive/bottom!Roman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Looking for Ambreigns, Rolleigns, or Ambrolleigns. Basically looking for some PWP with slutty bottom Roman being a kinky little shit. 
> 
> Bonus points for Roman being a masochist and getting off on being hurt. Pain slut Roman is 10/10.  
> Double bonus points for Roman asking his partner(s) for rough sex/pain play completely unashamed.   
> Triple bonus points for puppy play. Put Roman in a collar and tell him he's a good boy.
> 
> >>What about Hunter/Roman?  
> >>>Hunter/Roman would be amazing.

The stubborn, dominating energy that Roman gave off didn’t really lessen when Hunter got a hold of him, but rather, morphed into something else. Irritated and disheartened at yet another huge loss, the last thing he’d expected was to be stopped by a producer, insisting that Hunter wanted to see him before he left for the next town.

“I’m not doing some… extra show right now.” Roman grunted as soon as he saw the man, knowing the last thing he should do is lash out. “I don’t care… Ride along… Swerved… keep your check. I don’t give a shit.”

“Sit down,” Hunter sighed, gesturing to the lofty couch as he made his way to the door, closing it behind him. Roman paused, unclenching his teeth. What if he refused? “Though, we both know we’ve already talked about this.”

“Well, let’s talk again.” Roman tried, easing himself down slowly onto the cushion, but not daring to turn his back on Hunter. “Finn’s great, I get it, I’m not supposed to like it, I’m just supposed to take it-”

“Eat piles of shit, enjoy the taste.” Hunter agreed, striding over and sitting opposite him. Roman noticed he’d undone his cufflinks, worn his shirt with a button open at the top, the sight gave him pause, but did little to cool his anger.

“I like Finn.” Roman said, as if that absolved him. He wet his lips, trying his best to say the right thing. Ever since Hunter had forced his apology in front of the whole locker room, there was no doubt that the man really did hold complete ownership over him. As much as Roman wanted to lash out, to say what was on his mind, he knew he needed to stay collected. Hunter’s cool eyes bore into him, and although he didn’t look away, he knew that there wasn’t any way he could easily come unstuck from his situation.

“I’ve been where you’re sitting, you know that.” Hunter nodded, leaning in and knitting his fingers together. “It feels like hell, but you’ll get through it.”

Roman fidgeted, not wanting to look away. Hunter took a deep breath and began rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Roman’s eyes widened slightly, his heart raced.

This again?

“Now Adderall and breaking Kayfabe are… two different things.” Hunter continued, Roman’s cock twitched in his pants, the icy stare coming off his boss now suddenly obvious. The night he’d been tossed out, Hunter had fucked him, forcefully. The supposed ‘meaning’ (he’d thought) was some assurance that he’d be stable at work. Back in the saddle, now possibly riding into mid-card territory, Roman didn’t know what this was. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t getting excited.

“But you’ve just got to put it all in the context of your career.” Hunter hummed, shoving the little coffee table that was between them aside and standing right over him. Roman had melted back into the couch, sunken eyes wide and trembling slightly. “At the end of the day, you get what you put out, right?”

Roman licked his lips, sweating in his seat. The way Hunter was looking at him now was just the same as when he’d split him open the first time. That praising yet unyielding gaze that made him feel like he was drowning. He’d fucked him, face to face, pulling whimpers and groans out of him he’d never thought he’d make, and Roman hadn’t admitted to a soul that he’d loved every second of it.

“Good dog,” Hunter chuckled as he raised a hand to the zipper of his fly, undoing the button and pulling the fabric apart to expose his enthusiastic cock. “That’s it.”

He threaded his fingers through Roman’s hair, pushing it to the back of his head and keeping a steady palm in place as his cock was exposed. Roman couldn’t pretend he was adept at giving head, but he knew what he liked for himself. Hypnotically, he licked his lips, pulling Hunter’s length as deep as it would go, unable to stop himself from humming deeply as his beard met his boss’s crotch.

Hunter purred, pushing his hips out and grabbing Roman’s head with two hands, watching him carefully as he rocked. 

“There you go,” He pumped, tapping the full cheek and using his thumb to whisk away a tear from the corner of his mouth. “Good pup.”

It was so much to take in, but Roman did his best to steady himself, breathing whenever possible and drawing tentative hands to Hunter’s thighs. There was some consideration not to outright choke him, but an occasional brutish buck had him gagging, squinting hard as he willed himself to continue. For all of his pride, Roman loved the constricting feeling of being so utterly stuck. 

Hunter groaned into him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging him deeper until the hands around his thighs were clamping tight. Roman’s eyes were wet, his face flushed red and dreamy as Hunter gave him a decisive pump before pulling out. 

“Take it off, take it off.” Hunter urged, dragging him face down towards the coffee table and jerking his dick at the sight of the man, so lowly and wrecked. Roman coughed, trying his best to slide out of his pants while catching his breath. His heart was beating fast and his firm erection pressed against the cool table, Wet hair and warm breath fanned out over the surface. 

“Spread it.” 

He strained, inching his legs apart, the feeling of cool air against his behind revving him up even more. Lube coated the surface and fingers worked softly, rubbing up against his rim and making him shiver.

“Don’t-“ Roman thought out loud, turning his head. “Make it… make it rough.”

“Yeah?” Hunter breathed, pausing his prep work to take another look at his stud. Roman bit his lip, but his steely grey eyes were determined, serious. “Last time not hard enough for you?”

He screwed up his face as he suddenly felt two fingers running up inside him, there was a slight pain, some discomfort, but it felt glorious.

“Yeah,” Roman sighed, holding tight to the table. “…Give it to… me…”

In no time at all, he was stuffed up tight with cock. With a firm grasp on his hips, Hunter was leaning right over him and humping away, drawing ragged grunts and moans out of him. It was insane, he had no idea what he was doing, but the sheer force and pressure of it all was so soothing, so perfect. His whole body was always wrecked from falling down, but the burning of being so well fucked was perfect. 

It was difficult to breathe, pressed down so hard, his body folded over awkwardly against the frame, but it didn’t matter. Roman shut his eyes tight, trying his best just to maintain, to center himself. Hunter leaned closer, pressing his chest to his back to get deeper and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head.

“You want it to hurt, don’t you?” Hunter laughed, pulling hard at the hair and earning a soft shout. Roman’s mind was gone, he wanted to nod, but was so fully caught he just huffed out a huge breath, hissing into what sounded like a ‘yeah’.

Hunter wrenched him back harder; forcing more tears to his eyes, before slamming him right back to the tabletop. His hands came down to catch, but Roman still dinged his forehead against the surface, his vision blurring for a moment. His cock throbbed hard; it was so much to take in.

“More-“ He choked, letting out a low holler as Hunter pulled him back up by the tips of his hair, again forcing him down hard over the table. Roman just groaned, panting fast as his boss beat into him, hips smacking his ass with wet slaps.

Hunter ground deep and chuckled, nearly swaying on the spot. In the corner of his eye, Roman could just barely see him rolling up his sleeves as they’d come down again, before he felt an elbow grinding against his skull. He hissed, squinting hard as the dick in his ass fucked him wildly, burning him up. 

“Gunna teach you to act right.” Hunter seethed, “Get you begging for cock before you go acting out.” Roman cried sharply, the pressure making his vision white and shake. The elbow came up for a moment, giving him pause, only to bang back hard, smacking the spot he’d just bruised. The temperature of it, the cruelty was so intense, Roman didn’t know what to do except laugh. He spat, giggling madly while Hunter grabbed him hard by the hair, pulling him up to let him land hard, again. Disgusted, his boss shoved him down, hiking up his leg to stretch him out even further.

“Y-yes.” Roman gasped. “F-fuck me.”

His face smashed back against the table and the sickening sensation of hot come filled him up. Hunter was breathing hard, growling, bearing down over the man and putting all of his weight over him like he was trying to pop a balloon. He’d barely stopped throbbing before he withdrew, a trail of wetness leaking out, Roman’s legs sagged to the floor.

He drew a few ragged breaths, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes as his head and his vision stung. The table was his only support from falling on the floor, ransacked and naked, he wiped his eyes, pulling hair out of his face. 

“You’ll be alright.” Hunter grunted, his belt jangling as he pulled his pants back on. Roman swallowed, staring ahead dumb. He couldn’t think of anything now, his whole body was so tender and strange. Abstract concepts of work politics and wellness policies weren’t on his mind. 

‘Perfect’ he thought, moving his hips back and forth, feeling the come beading out of him. He’d never been so well fucked in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted 8/14/16


	19. Brock/Randy- NonCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for RubyBelle, who wanted to see some summer slam related content.
> 
> WARNING: NON CON, RAPE, AGGRESSIVE SEX

“What did you want?”

Brock stood in Randy’s tour bus, or, was hunched over in Randy’s tour bus. His face was fixed in it’s usual sort of general disdain. Randy set his phone down, sitting at the little side table at window height. He knew if his return was going to mean a damn, he wanted to put together a good match. Both men were readily accused of half-assing their wrestling, both by their peers and stupid internet mouth-breathers.

Dean’s words from the Stone Cold Podcast had put Randy on alert. If he was going to demand a huge payday, he actually wanted to be proud of it.

“Let’s figure this shit out.” Randy proposed. “Let’s put it together- Vince was hot on you going over, but let’s figure out what that means.”

“We’ve got the time. It doesn’t matter.” Brock grunted, positively bored.

“You wanna call it all in the ring?”

“What’s there to call?”

Randy squinted, shaking his head. He knew Brock was difficult to work with, but people said the same about him. Why was this so hard?

“I’m tryin’ to do my shit.” Randy hissed lowly. “I’ll get squashed, big fuckin’ deal. You gunna let me hit and RKO anywhere in there or should I just show up coverin’ my face with my pants down?”

“How much they pay you to do that?” Brock laughed, shaking his head.

Randy’s eyes flashed and he stood up. Brock didn’t even blink, just continued snickering to himself.

“I’d do whatever.” Randy muttered, getting right up in Brock’s face, “You wanna talk a bunch of shit and do the same fuckin’ moves while those marks come all over their hands? Fine by fuckin’ me, but I’m not some part time cocksucker.”

Brock’s eye shifted lazily over to him.

“I’m a hundred times the fuckin’ worker you are. Why the fuck would you come into my fucking trailer if you didn’t have an ounce of respect for me? For what I do? You’re a hick asshole and you wouldn’t do fuckin’-“

He’d seen Brock run before, so he knew the man was fast. But Randy hadn’t expected the sheer velocity of the swat that sent him crashing to the floor and scuffing up his knees on hard surface. With a hissing groan, he scooted backwards, trying to distance himself, but the aisles between the seats were narrow.

“You know-” Brock laughed, treading over to where Randy was slumped. “You know how much they wanna give me? To beat the fuck out of you?”

His heart beat fast and he began to panic as Brock stepped over him, bundling his wrists in a single huge hand and pinning him down hard. Randy stared, terrified.

“I could tell you any number and you’d believe me.”

“Fuck you.” Randy spit right in Brock’s face, which was one of the dumber things he’d done in his life. Brock’s mouth twitched and he threw Randy right up into the seat from the floor, like he was tossing a blanket. Brock wiped his face with the back of his hand, staring at him intently.

“You wanna keep talkin?”

“Why, you getting paid to do this too?”

Randy barely cared, the morbid side of him just burning to push Brock as far as he could go, to make him know he wasn’t afraid of him. He wasn’t crazy or stupid, he just didn’t like dumb motherfuckers playing him.

But his opinion didn’t matter much when his vision whited out, Brock’s huge hand slamming his head against the metal railing, searing hot and hard. Randy blinked, his eyes uncoordinated, blurring.

Distantly, Brock said something, but Randy couldn’t hear.

“You dumb motherfucker.”

Brock grimaced as a tear of blood ran down Randy’s forehead, falling down the bridge of his nose and dripping on the floor. His eyes looked hazy, his mouth hanging open slightly. Still unable to focus, he grinned, looking crazy.

“Big f-fuckin’ man huh,” Randy mumbled, limply grabbing forward at Brock’s shirt, his hands grasping weakly.

“I’m gunna fuck you.” Brock laughed, grabbing his wrist again, pulling it back easily and turning it high behind Randy’s head, testing his shoulder. Randy growled, scratching at Brocks arm.

“Stop- fuck- F-FUCKIN-“ Randy seethed, screaming as Brock wiggled the sour spot, testing the waters. Without any choice on his part, tears poured down Randy’s cheek, shining with blood and sweat.

“I don’t. give. a. fuck.” Brock breathed, pitching the limb back half an inch before releasing it again. Randy coughed, his arm flopping back against the seat, still too dazed. “Take off your pants.”

“Fuck you,” Randy tried to stand, to put up some defense. He’d heard Brock got like this, but he couldn’t imagine it was actually true. Fear and terror flooded him, suffocating. Brock forced him back down again, smacking his head back down against the rail again, letting him crumple to the ground.

He didn’t know if anyone could hear him and didn’t want to risk a worse concussion, screaming out and having Brock maul him further. Randy whined, groaning as Brock tore his shirt off with ease, throwing the cotton shreds to the floor and hiking him back on his stomach, as though he was going for a german suplex. As terrifying as it was, Randy hoped that Brock wouldn’t risk maiming him too badly- he didn’t think he would want to threaten his ability to get paid for Summer Slam.

“Don’t-“ Randy gasped as Brock tore down his pants, the button on his fly popping off, revealing him right down to the skin. His hands feebly tried to reach forward, but Brock flipped him onto his back.

The sight made his heart want to stop. Brock seemed to fill up all the corners of his vision, pugnacious and red. Looking fearful would be a mistake, like thrashing with sharks in the water, but Randy still couldn’t stop his limbs from shaking, blinking hard, trying to get the blood out of his eyes.

“You fuck me, I’ll tell-“ He growled, “I’ll get you fired so fuckin-“

“You’re gunna take it,” Brock laughed, his voice pitching strangely. “If I can fuck Rollins, I can fuck you easy.”

Before Randy could try to sit up, Brock bent in, putting his full weight on Randy’s forearm, pinning him back. He chopped him hard across the chest, smacking his pec and leaving a glistening sweaty red mark across his breast, making him seethe.

“All three inches of your dick-“

Brock smacked him again harder, he chest bouncing back with the force. Randy just chuckled darkly, his head swimming.

He was flipped again, and Randy hoped Brock would take his time a little. As awful as it was, as perfectly stuck as he’d found himself. He knew that if Brock was unsure of anything, he’d take his time a little, maybe wouldn’t tear him open so bad. There was no way Randy would do a match with a torn up ass, maybe the beast of a man would actually be considerate.

“I _was_ gunna fuck your mouth but I’m not risking shit,” Brock grunted, tenting his legs and pinning his arms behind his back. “Stop moving.”

“Bite your fuckin’ cock right off.” Randy cried out as Brock squeezed his arms down, straining his shoulders. His whole body vibrated, cold chills coming over him as a hot hand stroked his ass, feeling carefully around his rim.

The sounds of spitting into a hand mixed with the noises of their heaving breath and Randy screwed up his face, trying his best to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. He felt suffocated, unable to draw a full breath, his whole body stung and hurt, his head split open. Brock wiped the warm moisture all over his backside then stroked his cock. Randy could just see the tip in the corner of his eye and he shuddered, preferring the pain of his head against the floor.

Brock grunted and pulled his ass closer, gripping hard at his hips and humming appreciatively as the head of his dick kissed up against his behind. Randy bit his lip, squeezing his eyes tight shut and trying to block it out the sensation.

“Relax.” Brock grunted. “Make it easy on yourself.”

Randy shook hard and let out a heaving gasp. Brock smacked his thigh hard and pressed in fast. He swore, growling and crying at the sickening heat and stinging of his ass being stretched so wide. His mouth hung open, his eyes pinched as he mouthed wordlessly and tears poured down his face.

“Not so fuckin’ small now, is it.”

Randy struggled with the hand pinning his arms, wishing he could just brace himself with something. Dangerously, Brock began to rock, forcing his chest to rub against the floor. Drool pooled onto the floor, mixing with little droplets of sweat.

“You can say whatever the fuck you want, say I’m juicing-“ Brock thumped hard, his hips smacking Randy’s ass and forcing out garbled cries. “You’re a fuckin’ ant.”

“You are juicing.” Randy coughed, unwilling to be fucked silent. Brock pumped into his deep and he screamed, burying his head into the floor and trying his damndest not to let his ass tense up.

His forehead, his chest and his knees all burned, the friction of the floor hurting just as much as the dick he was skewered upon. His back began to numb as the pumping revved harder, Brock growled and gasped, his dick throbbing each time Randy yelped. With a rush of anger, he realized Brock had gone in bare, was fucking him without any sort of barrier.

“P-pull out.” Randy growled, trying to think of anyway to assert leverage he didn’t have. He tensed, wincing at the strain, tried to wiggle from side to side, desperate. Brock pressed down harder on his arms, pressing the air out of him.

“Stop! STOP!”

Randy choked, trying to escape like his life depended on it, but Brock sped up, grunting. It was sickening, feeling a cock fatten and shiver around him, bucking wildly and tearing him up. Brock tented himself over Randy, putting all of his weight down and making his shoulders scream with the effort. He gagged, feeling nauseating warmth filling him up, Brock’s breath hot on his neck.

“Let me go,” Randy hissed, feeling Brock rise up again, fully emptying himself and panting from the warm effort. The slick slide made Randy want to slither away and die, the wet noise too loud to be unheard.

Brock released his arms lightly, but took his time withdrawing. Spots of blood and come had dribbled down his leg and begun to dry, sticking fast. As soon as he felt he could use his arms, Randy scrambled forward, a bubble of come falling out of him and trailing to the floor.

“I can always do that again.” Brock said dryly, sliding his cock back and staring. “Don’t fuck with me again, unless you want me to do that in the ring.”

Randy pursed his lips, the words, _Shut the fuck up_ sitting on his tongue, ready to spring forward. Naked, sprawled in his own sweat and blood, he clamped his mouth shut, glaring.


	20. Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins A/B/O (mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I can't shake off my head that Seth would make such a good, slutty omega, specially if he enters his heat unexpectedly quick between batches of heat suppressors or having forgotten to take them for a few days, what have you... Point is, Seth enters heat and he's crazed by it, so vulnerable and needy; it doesn't help when he bumps into Roman backstage, which basically has him salivating and almost throwing himself to Roman's arms. Roman gets Seth scent right away, delicious and available omega, while he himself smells of strong, protective and also available alpha.
> 
> Kayfabe or not, I don't really care, I just want to read omega!Seth and alpha!Roman, knotting and mating... bonus points if there are hints of mpreg at the end? Hope someone fills this :)

Seth had told Roman probably a dozen times in passing that if he ever got the chance to fuck during heat, it would be perfectly fine. He’d even joked he’d want him to sire his kids because they were both so attractive.  
  
“Be a sperm donor, I don’t give a shit.” Seth teased, gesturing a little over enthusiastically with his beer to an audience of a few mutual friends. “You can’t keep your DNA to yourself.”  
  
Roman had always just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t deny Seth was attractive- that it was sometimes difficult working with him because his body was tantalizing wrapped up in tight ring gear. The two had made out a handful of times after Wrestlemania and Summerslam, but it seemed like they both didn’t want to complicate an easygoing career-relationship. Roman was fine with that. Just because he was an alpha didn’t mean that he was entitled to anything.  
  
But then, part of having a good working relationship meant you were dependable, especially at critical moments.  
  
“Roman-“ a couple of producers ran up to him immediately after he came off stage. It wasn’t that uncommon, but almost everyone knew he didn’t like it. Roman’s nose twitched.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Roman, there’s-“  
  
“There’s a situation-“  
  
He followed them down the hallway, Roman was curious and his heart raced. Just judging by their expressions, he knew it was a sensitive subject and it wasn’t to be discussed in the open- for a moment, he worried about his family, but as they got into an elevator and passed security, the tension lessened.  
  
“The main event’s been changed for tonight-“ One of them explained. “Rollins… is in heat? We believe? He asked for you…”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“He’s in a sensitive state.”  
  
“He’s on suppressants.” Roman explained. “What do you mean?”  
  
When they arrived on the correct floor, the truth suddenly became obvious. Even from a distance, the noxious scent of omega heat was present. Roman blinked hard, trembling. The producers were all betas, unaffected and disinterested.  
  
“He’s in here…”  
  
The closer he got to the door, the more Roman felt his nerves pulse and twang, his cock perking up as the scent thickened. The odor was very distinctly Seth- a little warm and sweaty, but refreshing and clean. Turning the handle, Roman had no idea what to expect, he’d never seen Seth compromised by heat, and only ever seen an omega like this in a clinical setting.  
  
Peering around the door nervously, a whining moan sounded out. On the floor, Dana Brooke was sitting, shaken.  
  
“Thank god,” She sighed. Roman moved closer and he could see Seth panting, laying on the floor in just his underwear. “I found him like this! I had no idea-“  
  
“’s ok.” Roman grunted, unable to peel his eyes away from his coworker. Seth’s hair was pooled around his shoulders, obscuring his face as he lay on his stomach, kneading his face against the floor. His extremities trembled and a thick shine of sweat was covering his body. Roman’s presence predictably altered him, his moans and whines hitching louder.  
Instinctively, Roman hummed back and Dana moved, jogging off to the door to leave them alone.  
  
“We’ll, we’ll let you be-“ One of the producers muttered awkwardly. “We’ll check in later, but-“  
  
Roman didn’t hear the rest of the words trailing off the awkward sentence before the door clicked. Seth’s hands reached up, blindly searching for the source of the Alpha scent. Roman sweat hard, his body responding intuitively. Judging from what he knew of omega health, Seth had to have been in heat for a while, probably in denial. Seth would wrestle unless he literally couldn’t stand.  
  
“You in there?” Roman tried lowly, putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Seth turned his head, his hazy eyes focusing slightly- he grinned.  
  
“R—r-r-oman,” he croaked, his fingers tapping at his knees. “R-r-ooooh, I need- f-fuck m-me.”  
  
Roman’s jaw clenched. If the higher ups had willingly thrown Seth to him, it meant they were fine with them dealing with this in the ‘traditional way’. Roman himself highly doubted Seth would be upset, but it was still a lot to mentally untangle. However, looking to his friend and the raw need leaking down his legs, it was impossible not to be sympathetic. Seth’s scent was making him more delirious by the moment, testing him.  
  
Grunting, Roman pulled Seth onto his lap, tugging down the sweatpants that were dark and damp all around the waistband, throwing them to the ground. Seth’s hand reached, grasping ineffectually, but he seemed to come to life a little.  
  
“Please-Pleas-Please-y-yes-“ he quaked, his mouth hanging open, little pink tongue falling out to lick at Roman’s arm.  
  
“Fill me’yup.”  
  
“Fuck, Seth.” Roman’s vision seared as he got a glimpse of Seth’s crotch and thighs, sopping wet and throbbing. His omega cock was small and purple, smeared with slick dripping readily from his slit. Seth choked hard as he stuffed his fingers up into the crevice, testing the waters. It was warm and perfect.

Roman didn’t have a condom, but even if he did, he was pretty sure his hands would be shaking too hard to fit one properly. Smelling and feeling Seth’s overwhelming aura was making his muscles twitch in a fit. Undone and feral, Seth was drooling, eyes shaking as he laid panting and moaning.  
  
“Fuck me-“ He kept seething, completely unfocused and pliant. “Fuck me-“  
  
It didn’t leave room for much discussion. Roman hoisted him up onto the couch, staring awestruck at the puddle of slick on the floor as he slid out of his own pants. Seth’s hair looked like he’d wrestled a sixty-minute ironman match, sticking to his sweaty face and shoulders.  
  
When Roman finally leaned in to kiss him, he just let out a keening wail.  
  
“I n-needa knot-“ Seth cried against his face, “fuck-k-k m-me open-“  
  
Roman growled, vibrating in his frame. Who the fuck was he kidding? His cock was aching with every little breath Seth took. His eyes were dilated and huge.  
  
“You- tell me if I’m hurting… you…” He settled, finally whipping out his dick and pressing it up against Seth’s waiting entrance. The slide and the fit was just so that Roman winced, unfamiliar with how intense the sensation could be.  
For Seth it was real physical relief, his body stopped trembling and shaking. As Roman bottomed out, filling him up as full as he possibly could, Seth closed his eyes softly, swallowing and nodding.  
  
“Fuck, I didn’t-“ Roman mumbled, leaning in. “Holy shit-“  
  
“Mmmyeah-“ Seth laughed, hands lightly touching Roman’s quads. He bucked up softly and Roman gasped, huge hands coming down to pin Seth on the spot, grinning.  
  
Looking back, Roman would have wanted his first time with Seth to be a lot more measured and thought out. If he’d had his choice, it wouldn’t be on some random couch that would probably have to get tossed in the trash after they’d ruined it. Roman wouldn’t be getting friction burn all over his knees, and he would have at least thought to get his socks off.  
Seth would be a lot more coherent, but honestly, he’d probably be just as demanding, heat or not.  
  
“Fill me up!” Seth kept growling, hands reaching and grasping, unable to make a strong fist. Roman was sweating just as hard with the effort, effectively shutting him up with well-placed blows, smacking hard enough for Seth’s eyes to cross and his mouth to go into an ‘Ooh’  
  
Roman could feel Seth’s orgasms coming and the pressure on his cock felt like a vice, making them both yell, properly terrified. He’d had never popped a knot before and he wasn’t sure if it would be much different than an orgasm. Maybe an hour in, Roman was starting to feel sore, but his gut began to tingle and pulse suddenly and his eyes widened.  
  
“Oh shit, oh shit.” Roman clenched his teeth. Seth threw his arms up and he instinctively buried himself in Seth, trying to make as much skin-to-skin contact. “Oh shit-“  
  
Something about it burned and hurt, the intensity unexpected as his cock began to expand, melding them together on the spot. Seth choked, breathing hard and rhythmically, his face contorted in equal amounts pleasure and concentration. Roman could barely move, the sensation practically blinding.  
  
“Fuck.” Roman panted hoarsely against Seth’s ear. “Fuck that’s so… are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah-“ Seth breathed, nodding his head. He sounded more composed. “Thanks.”  
  
They both laughed, and then immediately regretted it, still too raw to be even slightly jostled. Roman could still feel his dick emptying slowly, the tightness of the fit preventing any leakage.  
  
“Damn, I never… I never had to do that before.” Roman slowly ran his hands up Seth’s thigh, feeling dried slick and sweat. “Do you know… how long this takes?”  
  
“N-nah. I’m...” Seth shook his head, “I don’t- I dunno- prolly just a couple minutes.”  
  
“Oh good- I was starting to get-“  
  
Roman’s body went cold as he continued feeling up Seth’s side, realizing that his stomach had pooched out slightly, a damning sign of a successful mating.  
  
“You didn’t wear a dam?” Roman asked, his voice shaking strangely. “You didn’t-“  
  
Seth pulled him down closer, hugging him tightly. Roman had no idea what to do, completely at a loss. Under him he could feel Seth trembling again, softly crying.  
  
“Would-“ he said wetly. “Would it freak you out? If I… If I wanted to keep it?”

 

* * *

_**Several months later** _

* * *

 

Roman hadn’t been terribly sure what to do or what was happening, but suspected from early on that Seth had planned to ease himself off of his suppressants.  
  
“Why would I do that? At the height of my career?” Seth scoffed. But Roman just rolled his eyes; Seth wanted the baby so bad and was taking to pregnancy like a fish to water. They liked each other, they got along and they knew each other down to their preferences on coffee sweeteners. Roman had wanted a kid, really he wanted five kids, but a starter child with his tag team partner/greatest rival seemed appropriate.  
  
Immediately, Seth stopped wrestling and went home, and Roman made plans for some time off, discussing frankly how he would like to drop his title and return for the next SummerSlam.  
  
Seth was due right around the Royal Rumble.  
  
“If you wanted to drop it then or do the rumble match, that’s fine with me! That’s how I would do it!” Seth argued from the couch. Roman just rolled his eyes, he was on the phone, but he already knew what his plans were. After he hung up, he strolled into the living room, passing through Seth’s line of sight to the TV, prodding his growing bump with his cell phone.  
  
“Don’t yell at me when I’m on the phone.”  
  
“I wasn’t yelling.”  
  
“You so were yelling.”  
  
“I’m serious though, we already talked about how I don’t want this affected your career that much in the long run.” Seth pouted, dropping his Xbox controller and laying a hand on his belly. “You should drop it in the biggest way.”  
  
“And what if you’re literally pushing out my child when I’m in the ring?” Roman laughed. “Is wrestling important enough to miss that?”  
  
“No.” Seth sniffed. “I’d hold it in for you though.”  
  
Roman was way too big to cuddle his pregnant boyfriend on the couch properly, so he gave Seth a hand to pull himself up so they could take a nap upstairs together. Rounded and ungainly as he was, Seth took his time going up while Roman got an ample view of his backside, nudging it along playfully.  
  
“Don’t you have any signings or make-a-wishes this weekend?” Seth asked, narrowing his eyebrows as Roman fluffed up a long body pillow for him.  
  
“Nope. I’m done with all that for a while. Put in my notice.”  
  
“You didn’t have-“  
  
“I. Wanted. To.” Roman grabbed Seth’s face and held his gaze. “I like you. I want to be around you.”  
  
Seth made a weird look, but flopped down, eager and accepting of praise and cuddles. Roman grabbed his ass, relishing the give and hiked up his shirt to plant a little kiss over his baby.  
  
“They’re really mellow today.” Seth sighed, squirming a little as Roman’s touch tickled. “Must be the weather.”  
  
Roman grunted, rubbing the spot. They would take a nap and eat a snack before the afternoon wrapped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (In its entirety) 11/26/2016


	21. Seth Rollins/Marek Brave: Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimmy dares Seth that he cant suck his own dick so he spends all night trying while mareks like why am i dating you again.
> 
> (From Tumblr)

Marek was used to a lot of things sharing an apartment with several pro wrestlers, but he and Tyler’s room had always functioned as a place of peace from the rest of the house. They were each messy in their own ways, noisy about their music, and a little lax at times with their personal hygiene- but the two knew each other so well that it was a relaxed enough environment. **  
**

So Marek wasn’t that surprised when he came home, went to their room and made to push open the door, only to hear a squawking noise and a thud.

Marek peeked his head around the door, confused and staring wide eyed as Tyler was rolled over naked on his back and holding his head.

“Are you ok?” Marek yelped, at first thinking he’d smacked Tyler in the head. He dropped his bag and Tyler hummed, looking extremely red and embarrassed. Marek hadn’t opened the door that hard, had he?

“What-”

“It’s nothing-”

Marek’s eye’s narrowed. Tyler had been playing thrash metal, something he usually only did when they were making out or fucking and didn’t want to be disturbed. It was suspect.

“You… jerkin’ off? Why were you-” Marek put his hand on the door. Tyler’s face looked, somehow, even more scarlet.

“I fuckin’-” He rubbed the back of his head. “Jimmy was talking about how I couldn’t… suck my own dick unless I got a rib removed.” He licked his lips. “So I tried to like, arch up against the back of the door to tryin-”

Marek’s eyes widened in amused horror. Tyler looked at the ground.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah…” Marek snorted. “Nah, I mean… wow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing I didn't think to post here. Inititally posted some time in October, 2016 on Tumblr


	22. Tiny Rollins (Cesaro + Seth Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is made tiny by wyatt magic and Cesaro has to look after him.

Leaving the ring, it wasn’t terribly uncommon to feel bleary and sort of dizzy. Seth had wrestled a very long, physical match and almost everyone was way more blown up than he was. The trainers were still attending to Shane when he was leaving, so he didn’t bother with wasting anyone’s time, just trying to put one foot ahead of the other.

“I watched the finish on the monitor. Very good.” Cesaro noted in the car, taking the wheel.

“It felt okay.” Seth rubbed his eyes. Even the prospect of showering at the hotel seemed like a horrible chore.

He hadn’t remembered hearing Randy or Bray whispering to each other, couldn’t have understood Bray’s words when he pinned him to the mat. Seth didn’t really remember knocking his head at any point, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if he had.

“You ok?” Cesaro asked after they’d checked in. Seth was usually irritable and grumpy, but usually was griping.

“Just tired.” Seth grunted, pulling his roller bag faster.

Nobody would have expected what had happened when the morning came. For convenience sake, they’d gotten a double room, past interested in trying to jerk off or fuck a stranger after a pay per view. Cesaro turned the next morning, looking to the adjacent bed as soon as he’d wondered why Seth wasn’t snoring away.

The bed was empty, and he sat up, looking around.

There was no one in the bathroom, and the balcony door hadn’t been cracked. Cesaro’s heart began to pound when he realized all of Seth’s things were still there- even his shoes. Something was up.

“Seth?” Cesaro tried, standing in the middle of the room, at a loss. He raised his voice, not really sure what it would do.

“SETH!”

He gulped, wondering if a text would be of any help. Unfortunately, Seth’s phone was still plugged into the wall, buzzing dully on the desk by the bed.

 _Hell_ Cesaro thought, tearing back the shower curtains. Nothing. _Where?_

It wasn’t until he pulled back the covers desperately that he let out a short yell, sure he’d seen a mouse. Something small clung hard to the under sheet, letting out a high squeal when Cesaro dropped it, recoiling away.

_Seth?_

Carefully, Cesaro pulled the covers back, trying to see the tiny thing. It hadn’t been more than four inches long, but the way that it had been holding to the sheets was strange. So small, it had looked bug-like.

Holding to the sheets with tiny hands, was a person of some sort, but it had been shrunk down so small that it was not to be believed. Cesaro’s eyes widened, terrified as he heard a horrible high pitched screaming. The little thing had a long mane of brown hair and was naked. Seth’s clothes were laying flat against the bed, as though the man had evaporated.

“Seth?” Cesaro breathed, watching as the little figure ran, scrambling across the bed, desperately trying to climb the pillow. Instinctively, Cesaro leaned forward, trying to touch him so that he might stop running away. Seth had other ideas however, only pausing his screaming to pant, trying to regain his breath.

“It’s fine!” Cesaro said, still disbelieving of what was happening. In all likelihood it was _not_ fine, but he had no idea what to do, following Seth with his hand as though he was trying to get a butterfly to land on it. “No- don’t, hey!”

Seth leapt, fingers grasping the back side of the bed frame, climbing onto it. In his haste, his little toes slipped and he began to fall off the bed, screaming harder than ever.

In an instant, Cesaro had caught him, heart almost stopping as he watched Seth tumble several inches, landing in Cesaro’s palms in a heap. Bringing him up to his eyes, the resemblance was uncanny. In his hands, he was holding a micro-sized Seth Rollins, terrified and naked, Cesaro’s heart was still pounding fast, watching him tremble and shake, his whole body flushed and red, his face pouring with tears.

“Can you hear me?” Cesaro hissed. Seth’s whole frame shock and he curled up inside his palm, quivering in the fetal position. To Cesaro’s ears, his voice was intelligible, reduced to squeaks. Therein lied the possibility that Seth was too small to hear Cesaro properly either.

“Okay, okay,” Cesaro muttered, very carefully running his thumb across Seth’s whole side, trying to be assuring. “You are okay.”

Drawing his arm out, far from his body, he nodded his head wide so Seth could see as much of him as he could, his finger still just grazing his side, trying to perk him up. Seth sat, warm and vibrating in Cesaro’s hand. It seemed to take him a moment, but soon, Seth grabbed onto Cesaro’s finger, sure it was his friend.

It was a terribly unusual situation, shaving hours off of their schedule. Luckily, neither of them had engagements to see to that involved media, but Cesaro was just scared his friend could be hurt or irreversibly altered. Despite some well intentioned nuzzling with his pinky finger, Cesaro couldn’t stop Seth from crying, letting out shrill, sad squeaks.

“It’s okay, It’s okay,” Cesaro kept saying, mostly for his own benefit, as he had no idea what to do. He sat down at the desk, pulling out paper and a pen. If Seth couldn’t make out what he was saying, he’d have to write it down. 

Seth continued to lean against Cesaro’s left thumb, shaking, until he realized what was happening.

WHY ARE YOU SMALL Cesaro wrote in tiny letters across the stationary pad, sure Seth could make it out, unless his brain had been affected. On another sheet of paper, he began to write out the alphabet in larger letters, rather like a tiny hopscotch arrangement. Seth watched, intrigued.

With the pen, Cesaro tapped the paper, asking his question. Seth stared, and then, hopped off of his hand, standing on the table top, staring at the alphabet sheet carefully.

With a lot of hopping around, in which Seth was holding onto his barely visible, exposed dick, Cesaro transcribed his frantic scrambling-

D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W

Cesaro paused, wondering what to ask next, but Seth continued to pounce over the paper, his little feet smearing the ink

W-Y-A-T-T

He held his hands out, after tucking his cock between his legs for modesty’s sake, he shrugged, wide. Cesaro’s brow furrowed.

PAIN?

N-O

WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HOW CAN I HELP

Seth tapped the paper angrily where Cesaro had written out _DONT KNOW_

TELL WORK?

Seth stood for a moment, looking to the letters written on the paper, considering. Cesaro leaned on his hand, watching his friend and heaving a sigh.

I-W-A-N-T-

Seth paused, shaking his head, he walked back, throwing his hands up.

S-H-O-U-L-D-

He stopped and sank down to his knees, facing away from Cesaro. He tucked his face to his knees and shook. Cesaro leaned in with his pinky finger, stroking his back.

Things were going to be difficult until they got a handle on things.

* * *

Cesaro insisted on being Seth’s advocate, and after explaining himself to the point of exhaustion regarding the circumstances he’d found Seth- Vince and the brass upstairs hurriedly began trying to figure out what to do. As soon as they’d dropped the name Wyatt, Cesaro and his tiny riding partner were ushered to the trainers.

“We’ll figure everything out, we’ll sort this,” Curano insisted. “We just need to take the utmost care of Seth in the meantime.”

This mostly meant that Seth didn’t get squashed. Word quickly got around to the rest of the roster and the trainers put together a makeshift basket from the cutlery containers in catering. Seth was rested in the base of the basket with some stuffing covered in cloth to keep him comfortable, and a ribbon was tied to the handle so everyone would know it was in fact _Seth’s basket_.

“We won’t be able to really take vitals unless we were at a lab.” The trainer frowned, setting her hands on the desk and looking at Seth under a magnifying glass. He’d been draped in a sheet of toilet paper in the meantime, holding the square around him like a rain poncho. “You’re sure he’s alright?”

Cesaro pulled out the crumpled sheet with the alphabet on it, scrawling YOU FEEL FINE?

Seth danced around the sheet, smoothing out the folds. Even with his bulky toilet paper garb trailing on the table, he seemed to spell Y-E-S.

Cesaro elected to cut an old sock apart in catering, so to give Seth a warmer means of covering himself. Bayley seemed to be the most sympathetic as well as amused regarding Seth’s condition, and decided to assist by shearing meat into tiny pieces for Seth to eat.

“This must be so hard! He doesn’t have any medications, does he?”

“No, nothing prescription.” Cesaro shook his head, watching Seth pull the sock over his head and tease the hole to stick his head through. He struggled for a moment, before nudging with his arms against the fabric for Cesaro to make dots with a felt marker, marking where he’d like sleeves.

“What if he has to go to the bathroom?” Bayley asked seriously, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t ever want to get turned small by dark magic!”

Adorned with a thick sock and well fed by tiny meat cuts and cracker crumbs, Seth pushed apart the stuffing in his basket to hide. Cesaro struggled with himself, wanting to tear off the covering to make sure his friend was ok, but after turning the basket slightly, he could see Seth’s head poking out, his hair wild and fanned around his face as he appeared to be sleeping.

“I need a moment, if you would please watch him,” Cesaro pleaded, “Nobody can move the basket.”

He had a match to plan with Sheamus and inevitably, there would be the problem of covering for Seth’s television character. Cesaro felt awful, sure that his friend was probably heartbroken about being unable to wrestle.

Raw went off feeling strangely forced. As soon as he was out of Gorilla, Cesaro was rushing back to Seth’s basket, breaking through a circle of people that were all sitting around the table, discussing Bray’s talent for mischief and the consequences of the act.

H-U-N-G-R-Y Seth spelled out, the moment he recognized Cesaro was close by. Roman, Kevin and Jericho watched with interest as Seth meandered around the paper.

S-L-E-E-P-E-A-T-M-O-R-E-S-M-A-L-L

They delighted in all cutting up protein bars and feeding Seth crumbs as Johnny Ace came in to find them, slightly disturbed by the scene.

“Bray’ll fly out next weekend and he’s gonna fix it,” He rasped, clapping Cesaro on the back. “We’re paying you extra, to watch him.”

“It’s no problem,” Cesaro said firmly. “We are flying to Charlotte? Going back through customs…”

“Keep a low profile,” Johnny said, “We’ll arrange private travel, but he shouldn’t be out.”

Caring for Seth wasn’t unlike watching a very high maintenance little mouse. After a rather depressing evening where Seth kept out of sight in the bottom of his basket. He began yelping, high pitched if he ever needed Cesaro’s attention.

GOING TO THE AIRPORT, YOU’RE GOING TO STAY IN MY POCKET THROUGH SECURITY AND THEN WHEN YOU’RE ON THE PLANE YOU CAN GET OUT. Cesaro wrote on a new piece of hotel stationary, setting it in front of Seth to read.

Seth sighed, toying with the roughly hewn edge of his sock-shirt.

Experimentally, Cesaro opened his hand to get Seth into it again, putting him up on his shoulder near his ear. He cocked his head, sure that he could probably get some better idea of Seth’s words if he spoke clearly.

“Your ear is dirty!” Seth squealed. Excitedly, Cesaro whipped his head around, grinning and almost sending Seth flying. Carefully, he turned his head again, ready to listen, it was difficult unless he was concentrating.

“This is very scary! My heart hasn’t stopped racing hard!”

IM SURE Cesaro wrote on the paper. GO ON

“I have to sleep and eat more, I don’t know why. I’m very tired. Nothing hurts, but I get dizzy if you move me too fast, so try not to do that.”

OK

“I’ve been peeing whenever you aren’t looking.”

Cesaro shook with laughter.

“If you draw a grid on the paper, I’ll show you the password to unlock my phone.”

Cesaro did, and then helped Seth go through his messages, explaining to his close friends and family that he wouldn’t be able to talk properly for a week, but would explain everything later. After just twenty minutes, Seth began to yawn and falter, leaning into Cesaro’s thumb. He took the hint, pulling Seth into his hand and slowly walking him over to the basket again, setting an opened granola bar inside as well.

Going through the airport was the most nerve wracking experience of his life and he couldn’t help nudging the front of his shirt pocket, terrified that, for some reason, Seth wouldn’t be there. However, tiny hands beat back on the fabric, poking his chest.

They’d gotten all the way back to the gate before Cesaro looked down and noticed Seth’s hands and head popping out the top of the pocket- rather unceremoniously, Cesaro popped him back down, hearing an angry squeal. Once they were on the plane- a private airline, he helped to pull him out, ready to scold him for peeking.

Seth was actually wet and flushed, leaving Cesaro’s hands damp, he frowned, raising his friend to his ear for some sort of explanation.

“I’m not- I can’t-” Seth panted, squeaking. “So hot-”

Guilty, Cesaro helped him lie down comfortably. Curled up in a light napkin, Seth accepted little droplets of water over his head to cool down. When he was finished, Cesaro bit off the end of the coffee stirrer, giving Seth a fairly large straw to drink down some water. 

“I want coffee.” Seth whined after he finished, holding onto Cesaro’s shirt collar like a saddle horn. “I hate this! I’m hot and then I’m freezing. I smell terrible!”

He set his tiny friend back down on the tray table and Seth just sagged, curling up into a ball and whimpering. For awhile, Cesaro just pet him with his pinky, unsure about what to do. There was nothing he could do to _really_ help- just make Seth more comfortable. The airline workers had been notified about the situation they were in, and so didn’t do much more than offer sideways glances at the thumb-sized man.

Grabbing a stack of cups from the catering cart, Cesaro rose and grabbed some of his toiletries from his carryon. Even when Seth was normal sized, Cesaro’s role was usually keeping him happy on the road. This was a lot more involved, but it had the same spirit.

He nudged his hand out for Seth to climb into. Fussy and upset, Seth didn’t budge, head to his knees, determined. Cesaro chuckled, very carefully tipping his friend into his fingers and marching off to the bathroom.

Pouring warm water into a cup and adding a speck of soap, Cesaro made a functional little bath. Seth watched, unsure exactly what was happening until the water began to bubble up. Eagerly, he climbed in, dunking his head and wading around like a frog caught in a jar. Pulling a thread out of his shirt, Cesaro cut a tiny string so Seth could pull his hair back.

Freshly cleaned and dried, with a tiny pour of coffee into a condiment server and a handful of muffin crumbs, Seth seemed much less upset.

WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT DONT WORRY Cesaro wrote while Seth sat on his hand, watching I DONT MIND AND I WANT TO HELP

Much to his surprise, Seth began to cry again. But instead of curling up into a ball, he clutched Cesaro’s thumb, hugging it. Cesaro smiled, stroking his friend’s small head lovingly. Being so small surely took an emotional toll, but they only had a few more days to figure it out. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After a few days of establishing a routine, Seth had a much easier time navigating the world at less than four inches tall and Cesaro was managing balancing his friend’s needs with all the things they needed to accomplish on the road. While the fans seemed to be confused about the evident lack of Rollins on screen, Seth himself was enjoying a little bit of time off as best as he could. **  
**

In fact, he was becoming spoiled by how everyone at the arena was treating him any time Cesaro left him in catering to work. In the mornings, they went to workout as usual (Cesaro had found a few small rocks and items Seth could clean and press similar to kettlebells) and then got a little coffee and lunch. They would arrive at whatever arena they were working that night and Seth was left inside his basket in the catering area. Usually, he just took a little nap in the wicker when he got settled. Everyone around was aware of the situation by now, so when he awoke, the staffers and a few lower card workers doted on him furiously.

They waited on Seth hand in foot, putting him up to their ears so he could request snacks or let them know how he was doing. The women in makeup always had wipes he could use to substitute a bath, so he made the employees cut the huge blanket squares into tiny hand towels. When his beard began to grow overlong, he requested one of the stylists to procure some jeweler’s magnifying glasses to safely trim him.

Laying in the palm of Charlie’s hand while she pet him like a pet mouse, Seth felt content and happy. Being small meant there were a lot of things he didn’t have to worry about. He’d be fixed soon enough, and until then, he was determined to enjoy himself. Around a quarter to, when the show was about to start, usually everyone had to leave him and get in their places to work. Catering cleared out and Charlie had an interview to facilitate, so she daintily eased Seth back onto the table surface and stood to leave.

Seth heaved a tiny sigh, holding close to his makeshift cotton shirt that had been assembled from an old pocket. He’d been left with some meat, cheese and water to tide himself over for a few hours, but sitting in his basket was really boring. Just as he was trying to think of something he could do, one of the staffers came by with a big tray of ice and stumbled, trying not to butt against Lana in her nice white outfit.

For Seth, it happened almost in slow motion, but being as small as he was, he couldn’t move fast enough. The man swung his arms around without looking at the table surface and he clubbed Seth with enough force to throw him across the table, skipping him like a rock as he screamed and scrambled to stop himself. He hastened to grab something, his little hands clasping the tablecloth edge just in time before he could fall to the ground.

“HELP!” Seth screamed at the top of his lungs, dangling from the plastic, cottage print covering. Straining, red in the face, daring himself not to look down. No one turned or moved, unable to hear his high pitched yelping. He swore, crying and panting to climb back up tablecloth to get back onto the surface. However, It was no use, as Seth’s palms quickly began to sweat and he couldn’t maintain a firm hold. Screaming and terrified, he fell to the ground in a heap, landing on the balls of his feet and his hands with a soft THWUMP.

Surprised he hadn’t died, Seth stood up again, examining his dirty palms. His legs were a little tingly from the impact, but he was alright. Heavy footfalls were shaking the ground and Seth scrambled to the base of the table leg, trying to keep out of the way of the huge shoes and boots that threatened to step on him indiscriminately.

“HELP!” Seth screamed again, feeling quite vulnerable. This low to the ground, no one could hear him. He was at real risk of getting kicked or stepped on and he knew the show was just starting. Nobody would be checking in on him for a while and he had no way of getting bak up on the table without someone putting him there.

Seth didn’t know how long he waited, but he was sure it was substantial, standing by the plastic table leg, watching the traffic of moving feet and trying to work out a plan. Surely once it was noticed that he was missing, people would start searching, right? Under the table was a logical first place to look? But as time went by and his adrenaline wore off, Seth began to feel sleepy, leaning on the leg, yawning and trying to think desperately. What would happen if catering simply broke down the tables at the end of the night and unwittingly killed him in the process?

Cesaro would find me first, Seth thought, shaking his head quickly and trying to clear it. Cesaro would look for me.

Unfortunately though, without any measure of time to judge, Seth thought he had to do something soon. He tried scouting around the table and pushing past the curtain barrier to try to make his way to the outside area, but it was too heavy. At one point, a few union workers sat down at his table and so Seth carefully tried to climb their pant legs, but he got too scared any time they shifted, so he just jumped off. By the time he had his confidence back, the men were pulling out their chairs, about to leave.

Now or never! Seth thought, running quickly to jump higher and cling to the highest part of the man’s jeans. Seth turned, trying to scale the thick material unsuccessfully, thinking the worker’s shirt might be a little easier to grab.

It was thrilling, riding around on as stranger’s leg, but since Seth had no idea where he was going, it was equally terrifying. He yelled loudly, trying to get the attention of someone wearing a WWE polo. By the time he registered Sami was walking by, it was too late and his high pitched yelps fell on deaf ears.

It was just as Seth’s arms began to strain that they entered the bathroom and the man began to walk into a stall. Seth peeled his eyes, thinking fast to see if there was anything he could grab onto- but just as he began to panic, realizing the man’s pants were going to likely crumple in an instant, he felt the sudden force of the toilet paper dispenser colliding with his body. The man had turned and bumped the small steel box and Seth crumpled to the ground in a daze.

* * *

“Where’s Seth?” Cesaro asked with concern, immediately turning around wildly as he realized Seth’s basket was empty. No one was around in catering, but Cesaro was sweating hard from his match and holding his shoulder. The main event had just started and he’d thought to get a water and check on his friend, but the moment he saw that the polyester stuffing in the basket was vacant, his heart plummeted.

“Where is he?” Cesaro repeated, looking around to anyone that could hear him. Jericho turned away from the meatloaf he was cutting, looking concerned.

“He’s not there?”

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Seth crawled into the opposite stall, holding his head. He was sure he was alright, just a little rocked, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near the man’s feet as he shuffled around, getting comfortable as he sat down.

Really, Seth just wanted to curl up and cry. He’d never had a master plan, but now he was even farther away from his basket and safety. Only low level crew used these bathrooms and none of his coworkers would think to look in a bathroom stall. Now, standing barefoot in a dirty bathroom among toilet paper scraps, things were looking very grim indeed.

There’s too many people, Seth thought miserably, sitting behind the toilet and rubbing his face. I’m going to get stepped on for sure…

It took an hour after Raw for a proper search party to begin, and everyone helped, terrified that they might be held responsible if Seth was squashed or missing. Cesaro was beside himself with rage that his friend could be lost so easy, sure that Seth hadn’t willingly tried to run away.

“Are we suspecting foul play?” Byron Saxton asked, looking around with a goofy grin. Cesaro stared angrily, hardly sure if the man was joking or not. Catering was completely overturned, but without finding Seth anywhere, they began to spread out, carrying flash lights and taking off their shoes.

A little after midnight, one of the younger male laborers found Seth curled up in a toilet paper bundle behind the bowl of the handicapped stall. Petrified and shaking with fear as a light flashed in his face, Seth yelled, waving his hands around wildly until he was picked up and carried to safety. He couldn’t stop hyperventilating until he was in Cesaro’s hands, being abruptly dusted off and scolded.

I’M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN! Cesaro wrote on his memo pad, angry but relieved that his friend was okay. Seth was dehydrated, ravenous and exhausted all at the same time and laid on the top of Cesaro’s hand nuzzling his knuckle. I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SMASHED!

Seth was too tired to really respond, but Cesaro understood enough. The cab they were in rumbled on and Cesaro carefully stroked Seth’s back, sighing for the hundredth time that evening. When they returned to the hotel room, Cesaro poured some water in the top of a bottle cap and offered him a little crumb of moon cheese.

Everything needed to be normal again soon, he couldn’t take another scare.

The Pay-Per-View loomed at the end of the week and the executive producers gleefully told Cesaro that Bray would be there before check-in time to see that Seth was fixed. He was assured it was a rather lengthy process, but Seth was excited to hear that, bearing a physical check up, he could wrestle that night if he was so inclined.

“Thank you again!” Seth said against Cesaro’s ear, holding tight to the fabric of his shirt as they made their way to the elevator to the top floor of the arena.

DONT MENTION IT Cesaro scrawled on the notepad, starting as the elevator shifted horribly, pulling his hand up to where Seth stood, making sure he was safe. Seth held onto his fingers tight, mounting his knuckle and riding along as Cesaro made his way through the elevator door. He held his arm out carefully, as though Seth was a butterfly that might fly away at a moment’s notice.

Bray was amused and as frustratingly cryptic as usual when they entered the concrete brick room. Johnny Ace and Curano were there as well, looking ashen faced as Bray explained animatedly, how his magic loved taking on forms he couldn’t always anticipate.

“Just fix him,” Curano eventually barked, pinching his nose with his forefinger, unable to look at Seth, who was sitting patiently on the office table, resting on a folded up napkin. Bray picked him up with a tiny squeak and caged him in his hand, opening his palms after a few moments concentration. Bray’s face began to sweat and Cesaro’s blood boiled, seeing his tiny friend crumpled in the man’s hand when he opened his fist.

“Calm yourself now.” Bray sneered. “He’ll sleep just fine, but if you’re to pollute this energy, I’ll find it much more difficult to rouse him.”

Cesaro stared, but was relieved to see Seth had already started to grow, appearing perhaps a quarter larger than when he’d been handed to Bray. Accepting him back into his hand, Cesaro poked at Seth’s little head, slightly nauseated, watching his friend slowly expanding like a wet sponge.

“There well, I suppose it’ll stop at the right time then?” Laurinaitis asked after a few minutes. Seth was now the length of Cesaro’s hand, looking less like a bug and more like an incredibly realistic doll, still thickening and lengthening.

“Give or take.” Bray nodded. “His exact dimensions may be slightly off the mark, but I assure you, he won’t burst.”

“He always wanted to be a little more tall.” Cesaro said quietly, picking Seth up like he might hold a gerbil, resting him in his lap atop a sweatshirt. He was supposed to be downstairs getting ready, but he knew he couldn’t leave his friend behind, even if it would take an hour or so before he was full sized again. Until Seth was awake, standing roughly at six two and unscathed, Cesaro wouldn’t leave his side.

In fifteen minutes, Seth was about the size of a cat, curled up warm in Cesaro’s lap. Johnny and Mark left, expressing that he could call them if there was anymore trouble. Bray tried to leave, but Cesaro shook his head firmly, gesturing to the seat on the couch.

“Not until he is normal again.”

“That may take some time.” Bray scratched his beard. “I may leave and return, if that suites you.”

“This is your fault, so you will sit.” Cesaro hissed, moving Seth in his lap as he began to swell larger, his arm falling limply off the side. Bray hummed, picking at his beard, annoyed. Cesaro checked his phone, trying to calm himself down and think about his match.

At about a half hour, Seth was roughly child sized and snoring lightly, his features were  proportionally adult, but he was only about four feet tall. Cesaro moved him so his head was resting on his lap, keenly aware that his nudity was becoming more and more overbearing. The tiny little garment that had been made for him was sitting on the table, now useless.

“Go get him some clothes then.” Cesaro conceded, craning his neck to the door. “If you take long, I will call the boss.”

Bray left and Seth groaned in his sleep, his voice still slightly higher pitched, but leveling out. His face looked slightly pained and Cesaro wondered if it hurt much to be changed so quickly.

At 4:15 Seth stirred and Cesaro perked his head up, he’d moved to give Seth the whole couch and now the man had more or less filled it. With a final sigh of relief, Cesaro pulled out a sewing tape measure he’d snatched.

“Fuck,” Seth grunted, nuzzling his head in the cushion of the couch, sounding lost. Cesaro smiled, draping the tape along Seth’s naked leg, across his back and up to his head. The length of the tool was only six feet, but Seth seemed about the right length and width.

“Are you alright?” Cesaro asked, nudging his head. “Bray made you large again.”

Seth coughed and raised his head, Cesaro thought he smelled a little funny, frowning as he realized his friend’s eyes were a little dull and confused.

“I need water.” He rasped, “Dizzy.”

Cesaro provided him with a drink, watching him carefully as he slowly eased up to a sitting position, breathing hard and gulping from a water bottle. He was flushed red, and his extremities looked weak as he pulled his legs up, trying to preserve some modesty.

“What happened?” Seth slurred, rubbing his eyes, “Where are we?”

“Pittsburgh.” Cesaro explained, getting a little closer as Seth began blinking hard, hoping he wouldn’t pass out. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Bray came back with a fistful of merch shirts and a towel. Cesaro continued to ask Seth questions as he attempted to dress himself, his hands shaking hard. It seemed as though he had no memory of being made small and the process of returning to his full size had given him an intense vertigo. Bray looked unsurprised, looking around bored, wondering when he could leave.

“Go get a trainer.” Cesaro commanded, pointing to the door. “He’s sick.”

“Shouldn’t be lettin’ his body be processed on an empty stomach.” Bray sniffed, his nose twitching as he walked out again. Seth continued to blink and stare at the ground, dazed.

“You don’t remember anything?” Cesaro tried again. “You remember Survivor Series, that’s it?”

“I hit my head I think.” Seth hummed, leaning toward his friend’s voice and letting his forehead sink against Cesaro’s shirt. “Good thing… you’re here.”

Cesaro just nodded, feeling a migraine coming on. He rubbed Seth’s shoulder carefully, hoping to god he’d never have to wrestle Bray Wyatt again.

* * *

(Art by Sendendo @ Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2 parts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumping a bunch of things I put up on the WrestlingKink dreamwidth account up here- I'll put other random stuff in here too as time goes on. I'm always open for discussions on what I should write next but my own enthusiasm usually dictates what I end up doing. Thank Kenjideath for bugging me about putting it in this format.


End file.
